


Silver Screens

by waterwingeddove (veLEvet)



Series: l'Amour plus fort que la mort [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Generations Universe, Mythology - Freeform, No Player, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 80,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veLEvet/pseuds/waterwingeddove
Summary: When a famous writer contacts Cynthia to be his consultant on a movie based on the mythology of Sinnoh, Cynthia is thrown headfirst into the chaos of show business, and things are only complicated by Diantha signing on as the lead and by an old threat reemerging from the shadows.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in a Generations-type universe with no player character. Cyrus was still stopped at Mt. Coronet but by Cynthia and Giratina. Also grabs more elements from the games, anime, and manga alike. All the French contained in this fic is accurate. Unfortunately, that may be the only thing that is accurate in the slightest so you can't say I didn't try :D

Her study was completely covered in papers strewn about. Cynthia barely knew how she could walk through it without crushing a thousand papers beneath her heel. She really needed to clean…

There was no time for cleaning, however. Ever since her experience in the Distortion World plus her encounters with some of Sinnoh's Legendary Pokémon, Cynthia felt responsible for sharing her newfound knowledge with the region. Before that fateful day, she had only used the research she had stumbled across and a few studies of her own to piece together her knowledge, but now she had her own personal experience with these Pokémon of legend. She figured she'd publish a comprehensive book of all her findings...but all of her findings were scattered across her study. It was not comprehensive in the slightest at that point.

Cynthia sighed and lowered her head onto the desk. She couldn't get any more words out of herself. The book would have to wait another day. Turning off her lamp, Cynthia stood up and went back to her bedroom. She worked herself to midnight, and she could really use some sleep.

* * *

It wasn't a phone call Cynthia was expecting to receive, though she wasn't going to complain.

In the middle of the night, far past when she fell asleep, her phone suddenly started to ring. It took a few buzzes before she stirred awake and blindly searched the nightstand for her phone, picking it up and answering it at the last moment. She was too tired to check the caller ID, so she just hoped it wasn't a prank call or anything of the sort.

"Hello?" Cynthia answered, trying to not sound like she just woke up even though she did.

"Salut, mademoiselle!" The voice on the other line began excitedly, "Might I bother you for a moment of your time?"

Cynthia sat up, eyebrows furrowing in realization. The accent was obviously Kalosian, which also explained why someone was calling at this ungodly hour. It was around noon over in Kalos at that point. Rubbing her forehead and trying to snap herself awake, Cynthia stifled a yawn, "Who am I speaking to?"

"Ah, my mistake! I was too excited that I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Charlie Écrit." He explained, "I am a scriptwriter over in the Kalos region. I was hoping to speak with the esteemed Cynthia of Sinnoh herself about a movie pitch."

Cynthia raised an eyebrow, "I'm no actor. I'm not sure if I would be of any help."

"I did not call to request your acting services, non." Charlie said, "I would rather like to request if you could be an informant of sorts to the project I'm exploring. You see, mademoiselle, I was tapped to write a script about the illustrious myths of Sinnoh for a big-screen adaption. Who better to ask then the mythological expert herself, I thought!"

"I see…" Cynthia tapped her chin and let out a bit of a sigh. Before she could say anything else, however, Charlie spoke up again.

"Maître Diantha has already expressed interest in playing the lead." He said pridefully, as if he knew this would be the only other point he needed to use to persuade Cynthia, "A collaboration of Champions would surely allow this movie to be a blockbuster success. Can I count you in?"

Maybe it was the fact that it was so early in the morning and that she was exhausted, or that she simply enjoyed the subject of Sinnoh mythology so much, but Cynthia's answer came quickly, "I would be honored to assist."

"Ah, c'est parfait!" Charlie sounded absolutely ecstatic, "If it's also no trouble to you, we'd also enjoy having you on set as filming begins on location. I'm sure Maître Diantha would appreciate the guidance you could offer in visualizing these legends. She is very committed."

"I could probably make that fit into my schedule. I'll help as much as needed." Cynthia nodded, seemingly forgetting that Charlie wasn't in the room with her.

"Merci, merci! I will keep in contact!" Charlie exclaimed, "Adieu, mademoiselle!" And there was a click.

Cynthia let out another yawn and set her phone aside, falling back onto her pillow and closing her eyes. She seemed ready to fall asleep right then and there, but then suddenly her eyes flew open and realization dawned on her.

"Oh. This wasn't a dream." She whispered to herself, grimacing.

Those Kalosians. They knew what they were doing in calling her so early in the morning. They knew they wouldn't get a no.

"...At least I didn't accidentally agree to another one of Alder's dinner requests…"

* * *

The initial consulting part of the agreement she made wasn't too bad in actuality; in fact, all she had to do was sent a bulk document containing the basics of the mythology. Cynthia omitted a few of her own opinions and new revelations, believing them to be either too complex or too controversial at the time. Charlie was ecstatic by what he and his staff received, so apparently that was all she needed to do for the production half of the film. Charlie did warn her that the writing staff may contact her if they have any questions, which she didn't mind. Cynthia enjoyed talking about her life's research and the myths, so it was just an excuse for her to gush about what she loved in life the most. She was also told that she would have to be heavily involved in post-production, seeing as Charlie was deadset on having their depictions of the legends and the Distortion World be as accurate as possible. Cynthia would have to consult with the animators to ensure that what was on the screen matched what was in real life- with a few artistic liberties, of course.

A little while down the line, Cynthia received another phone call from Charlie. She was in the middle of grooming her Garchomp when her phone rang, so she switched hands on the brush and used her free hand to answer.

"What can I do for you, Charlie?" She asked upon answering.

"Ah, Cynthia, ma chérie!" Charlie purred, "Always straight to the point! How admirable!" There was a content sigh on the other line, and his voice showed that he was obviously excited as usual, "I would just like to inform you that Maître Diantha will be arriving in Sinnoh today! As you already know, filming starts in a few days! She wanted to come early so she could discuss some of the myths in more detail with you!"

Cynthia smiled to herself, "Good to know. I could probably even pick her up from the airport. When her flight coming in?"

Charlie laughed nervously, "Aha… Erm… Y-You see, it appears that I initially messed up in my calculations with the timezones and whatnot… I thought you had another two hours to spare, but it appears as if she's due to arrive in….ten minutes."

"Wow! So I'll get to meet her shortly then!" Cynthia said at first with a grin, but then suddenly realization dawned on her and that grin was wiped right off her face, "Wait, wait, wait! Did you just say _ten minutes?!_ "

"...Oui. I said that." Charlie sighed, and he noticed how Cynthia's line went dead silent, "...Hallo? Mademoiselle?" Then came the click.

"Garchomp! Return!" Cynthia fumbled around with the Pokéball until she managed to get it to work, calling Garchomp back inside. She then rummaged about for another ball, and once finding it she took off in a run and threw it with all her might.

"Togekiiiiiiiss!" She shouted once the red light revealed the Jubilee Pokémon, who turned towards his trainer with a happy grin, "Use Fly! We have to get down to the Hearthome City Airport, like, yesterday!"

Togekiss looked confused at first, but eventually he turned determined and floated closer to the ground for Cynthia to hop on, then flew off in a dash. Cynthia slumped over when they were in the air on and on their way, finally getting to relax after that panic of hers.

"I'm never going to hear the end of it if I'm late…!"

* * *

She never had an issue with being recognized in public, but it certainly never did her any favors… That is, until she arrived at the Hearthome City Airport with no time left to spare, and she made her way to the front desk.

"C-Champion Cynthia!" The lady said, astounded, "What can I do for you?!"

Cynthia was out of breath from a combination of stress and running, and she rested her hands on the counter and leaned forward, "Has the flight from Kalos arrived yet?"

The lady looked at her computer monitor for a moment and shook her head, "The only flight arriving from Kalos today isn't set to land until late tonight…"

Cynthia hung her head and sighed, and as a last resort, she asked, "What about any private flights? Have any come in just now?"

Again, the lady checked the listings on her computer, and she looked back at Cynthia with a smile, "One just landed moments ago! A car is on its way to take the passenger to her hotel!"

"...I'm getting in that car." Cynthia said bluntly, lifting her head.

"...Oh. Well. Um… Okay." The lady blinked nervously a few times. That wasn't exactly proper protocol...but this was the Champion she was talking to here, "...If you go through that door to your far left, you can go down a ramp to the car service area. Though you didn't hear that from me."

"You're a lifesaver." Cynthia breathed out, and she ran over to the door and opened it, sprinting down the ramp to the parking lot. There, she spotted a car that was pulling out of a space and turning around to head towards the airport lanes, but Cynthia waved it down before it could get so far.

The driver rolled down the passenger's seat window, a little annoyed at first but then confused to see the Champion, "Oi, Champ. I'd love'ta talk but I gotta pick up a high-priority flyer. Can it wait?"

"That high-priority flyer? I'm supposed to be meeting her. Might if I ride along?" Cynthia faked a big smile, hoping that would help her case.

The driver looked to have been thinking it over for a few moments, but eventually he shrugged and turned away, "I don't care, man. It's all the same to me."

Cynthia opened the door and slid into the passenger's seat, letting out a relieved sigh, "Thanks… Truly."

The driver let out a noncommitted grunt and drove off. They pulled up to the private jet shortly thereafter, and the door on the side of the jet opened and turned into a stairway. Cynthia stepped outside of the car and rested her arm on top of the open door, leaning against it. Sure, she was a panicked mess the entire way there, but she wasn't going to show that in front of this actress. She had to make a good impression. This was one of the world's most famous actresses she was set to meet.

Diantha stepped out from the jet, one hand carrying her luggage while the other was holding down her hat due to the high winds. When she placed foot on solid ground, she spotted Cynthia and smiled vibrantly as she approached the other.

"Ah… So you must be Cynthia!" Diantha brimmed, "Charlie told me you were coming! But he wasn't too sure if you could make it on time…"

Cynthia shrugged easily, returning the grin, "I have my ways. It's nice to meet you, finally." She held out her hand for a handshake.

"Of course, darling!" Diantha let go of her roller bag and kissed both of Cynthia's cheeks in a typical Kalosian greeting. Cynthia froze for a moment, caught off-guard with a bit of culture shock, but she shook it off and tried to appear composed. She didn't retract her hand after she unfroze, however, so Diantha ended up taking that too for a handshake, "The pleasure's all mine!"

Cynthia just nodded, clearing her throat to straighten herself out after that, "Welcome to Sinnoh." Turning to the driver that had stepped out of the car, Cynthia shot him a smile, "I got this from here...But I'll be taking the car."

The driver just threw his hands up in a shrug and walked away, "Fine by me. Knock yourself out."

Cynthia grinned smugly and crossed her arms, turning to Diantha, "So, where shall we head first? I'm not sure whether you'd rather rest first or jump right into a Sinnoh mythology crash course."

"I've had enough rest on the plane." Diantha placed her hands on her hips and straightened her posture, "I think I'm more than ready to learn."

"Heh… I like that enthusiasm of yours." Cynthia tilted her head and looked to the sky, pondering over where to go first, "We'll start off by heading to Celestic Town. You can store your luggage at my place while we explore the ruins."

"Sounds perfect!" Diantha grinned widely, closing her eyes.

Cynthia flicked a bit of hair out of her face and motioned with a tilt of her head for Diantha to climb inside the car, "Hop in then, movie star. Celestic Town is just up north of here. We'll be there in a flash." With a toothy grin, Cynthia took Diantha's bags and set them in the trunk before sliding into the driver's seat.

"Well, you certainly know how to make a traveller feel welcome!" Diantha said to herself, laughing softly.

"We're only just getting started!" Cynthia ignited the engine and glanced down at her phone for a moment. She synced her phone with the car's speakers and hit play, "I hope you don't mind a bit of music, especially rock. I've been told by some of the Four that it can get a bit...obnoxious at times."

Diantha shook her head and smiled, sparing a look at the track name, "Not at all! I wonder if it's anything like the music that plays in Kalos…" Listening to the song for a moment, Diantha nodded to herself, "No, this is definitely something quite different."

Cynthia leaned back in the driver's seat and grabbed the shift lever, "Maybe you could show it to me sometime." Shifting into drive, she sped off.

"Heehee… Oh, for sure!"


	2. The Celestic Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia explains the mysteries behind the Celestic Ruins.

Around twenty minutes after picking Diantha up from the airport, Cynthia passed the sign that stood at the edge of Celestic Town, welcoming their visit.

Diantha looked around while they drove through the town, taking in the new environment, "So, this is where you live?"

"It's also where I was raised." Cynthia added, a hint of pride to her voice. She glanced out through the passenger seat window for a moment, "The ruins are that way, right in the center of town nearby the Research Center. When I'm not at the League, that's where I spent most of my time."

"That's right…" Diantha turned back to Cynthia, "You're a Champion, aren't you?"

Cynthia's semblance of pride before now was on complete display, a smug grin now on her lips, "Undefeated for two years. I'm approaching my third year of reigning as Champion, too."

"That's incredible!" Diantha was surprised at first, but quickly that soon turned into excitement, "You must do me the honors of battling me someday. I want to witness this for myself."

"No way…" Cynthia laughed a bit and looked Diantha over for a bit, "You're a Trainer too? I must say, I'm pretty impressed. I didn't think a blockbuster actress as successful as yourself had the time to raise Pokémon!"

Diantha laughed too, fiddling with her necklace as she spoke, "Yes, well… It's not easy, though I do try my hardest. I only hope it's enough for my little darlings… I would hate for them to feel as if they've been neglected by their Trainer."

"Aww, come on. I'm sure they don't feel that way at all. They're smart creatures. I'm sure they know and appreciate all the work you do put in."

Diantha smiled and ducked her head bashfully, but eventually she placed her hand on Cynthia's shoulder in thanks, "Thank you, Cynthia. I needed that."

Cynthia sent a smile Diantha's way, "I've been told I'm quite wise for my age."

Diantha laughed at that, covering her mouth with a hand, "That you are!"

Cynthia turned and pulled into her driveway then, and she put the car in park and climbed out. Diantha stepped outside as well and closed the door, leaning against it while looking at Cynthia pull her luggage out of the trunk.

"This may seem a out of the blue, but…" Diantha had to suppress a grin, "You're a bit of a terrible driver."

Cynthia froze in her tracks and frowned, blinking a few times in shock, "I only swerved once or twice!"

"That's one or two times too many." Diantha teased, "You don't drive much, do you?"

"...No. I fly...or just don't go anywhere." Cynthia sighed, reaching into her coat to get her keys.

Diantha couldn't fight that grin any longer as she pushed off of the car and walked towards Cynthia's door, "I figured. But, if it makes you feel any better… I would've swerved at least seven times. Probably more."

Cynthia turned around as she opened the door, a smile on her face now too, "Oh, so _you_ don't drive much either?"

Diantha shook her head and took a step up onto Cynthia's porch. Cynthia cracked the door open the bare minimum to set Diantha's things inside before instantly closing it again- something which caught Diantha's attention.

"What?" Diantha looked between the door and Cynthia, confused, "Don't want me seeing inside?"

"Heavens no." Cynthia sighed, "The place is a mess. My research papers are strewn about literally everywhere. I'm trying to write a book, you know."

"You take your research quite seriously." Diantha commented, impressed.

Cynthia regained a bit of her confidence after that embarrassing confession, placing a hand on her hip, "Well, I wouldn't be the consultant for such a high-budget, high-name film if I slacked off in my work, now would I?"

Diantha laughed and shook her head, "No, I suppose not."

Cynthia grinned for a moment, and she then moved to step off the porch and head towards the sidewalk path, "Let's start lesson one of this crash course now, shall we? We have ruins to visit!"

"Of course!" Diantha followed in Cynthia's stead, and once she reached Cynthia's side, she offered her arm for the other to take, "So…tell me, Cynthia… How did a researcher like yourself suddenly become interested in gaining the title of Champion?" She asked, looking for a way to pass the time as they walked to the ruins.

Cynthia laughed fondly at the memory as she looped her arm with Diantha's, and she clicked her tongue before starting her story, "Well, it all started when a Gible stole my notebook when I was visiting Sandgem Town…"

* * *

The ruins composed of numerous stone structures, some looking like shrines, some looking like weathered pyramids, and some looking like sundials. Cynthia's family line had preserved the ruins as well as they could, and they still looked to be in incredible shape, even if the countless years had taken its toll on the stone fixtures. Diantha was certainly impressed, and she took her time to observe each unique structure and soak it all in. The most notable part of the ruins would be the fact that there was a cave constructed in the side of a plateau, and surrounding the cave entrance were many drawings which Cynthia was sure to explain to her guest.

Using her free hand, Cynthia gestured to the drawing carved on blue stone, "The picture to your left is of the Ruler of Time, Dialga." Then she focused on the other drawing, done on a pink slab, "And then the one to your right is of the Ruler of Space, Palkia. These two Pokémon are the reason why matter exists in the universe…or…at least that's what the legends say. While the two of them were paramount to the creation of matter within the universe together, they have been known to clash with one another. It's said that if Dialga's Roar of Time and Palkia's Spacial Rend moves collide, it has the power to wipe out dimensions in its wake. They nearly destroyed Alamos Town a few months back because of a fight they had."

Diantha's eyes widened at that, and she looked between the drawings of the two Legendary Pokémon, "Such power… What keeps them from destroying the world as we know it?"

"I'm getting there." Cynthia offered a smile, and she let go of Diantha's arm, "Pardon me for a second. I'll be right back."

Diantha simply nodded and took more time to look over the large drawings on the side of the plateau, whereas Cynthia turned around and walked back. She placed her thumb and index finger by her teeth and whistled, her other hand rummaging through her pocket.

"Lucy!" Cynthia called sweetly, "I could use your help right about now, and I brought treats!"

In a few moments, a Luxray came sprinting from near the Research Center, and it had a special plate hanging from its neck. Lucy ran towards Cynthia, ecstatic to finally see her again.

Cynthia visibly brightened upon laying eyes on Lucy, but soon she realized that as she got closer, Lucy was not slowing down in the slightest. Cynthia's eyes widened slightly and she started taking a few steps back, "Lucy… Lucy, you're going too fast. You're going way too fast!"

Lucy tackled Cynthia to the ground, purring loudly. Cynthia just laughed after the pain subsided, shaking her head, "I missed you too, Lucy!" Then Cynthia noticed how Lucy was only sniffing her clenched hand, batting a paw at it a few times, which made Cynthia's smile vanish, "...You only wanted the Poffins, didn't you?" With a sigh, Cynthia opened her hand to give Lucy access to the Poffins, which Lucy ate right up. Once Lucy finished eating, though, she licked Cynthia's face a few times.

At that point, Diantha was still looking over the drawings in more detail, and a question popped into her mind, "Cynthia, darling." She began, turning around, "Do you have any idea if these drawings happen to be drawn to scale?" Then she spotted Cynthia and a Luxray playing together, "Oh? What do we have here?"

Cynthia turned her head to see Diantha, and she just smiled and pushed Lucy off of her before standing up and brushing herself off, "This is Lucy! She's one of the guides we have here for exploring the inner caves. I thought I'd bring her along. And as for your question…" Cynthia looked at the drawings for another moment and furrowed her brow, thinking it over, "I'd say that the actual Dialga and Palkia are about twice the size of the drawings, roughly. They made me feel quite small in comparison to them, so I'd say that's about right."

"Wow…" Diantha was astounded by that, and she looked back at the drawings, "I don't know whether to call you lucky for encountering the legends or lucky for surviving them…"

"I know I said that they have the power to destroy dimensions, but they're not malevolent creatures. They were only misguided in their actions, and most of that was caused by one vile man…" A sour taste rose in Cynthia's mouth, and she shook her head to move on, "They're good at heart, truly. There's many balances in place that would prevent them from bringing harm to the universe, anyways."

Diantha just nodded, still going through some shock. Cynthia turned to Lucy and scratched the Luxray's head, "Okay, Lucy. Let's head inside. Flash, if you'd please."

"Luxray!" Lucy shouted, and she walked inside the cave ruins, and suddenly a light poured out of the cave opening. She came out a few moments later and sat down, purring loudly and staring at Cynthia.

Diantha tilted her head, "What is Lucy doing? She's blocking the way in."

Cynthia just sighed, "She wants another treat…" She muttered, balling her fists and gritting her teeth comically, "But she ate them all already!"

Lucy's tail twitched. She was growing impatient.

"I think I may have a solution to this…" Diantha opened a case, pulling out a Poké Puff and holding it out for Lucy to eat, "I would say it's safe to bet Lucy has never had one of these before! They're found exclusively in Kalos!"

"That is one big cupcake…" Cynthia crossed her arms, "She's never going to leave your side after this. I hope you realize that."

Lucy was purring as she ate the Poké Puff and while Diantha scratched behind her ear. Diantha just laughed softly, "She's welcome to stay by me if that's what she wants. She's adorable."

"She's a _leech…_ " Cynthia growled, glaring at Lucy, who got back at her by nuzzling Diantha's hand and side.

"Lucy, dear." Diantha kneeled down to get on Luxray's level, "Would you mind guiding us the way inside? I'd love to see more of the ruins."

Lucy turned around and walked into the cave, and Diantha motioned for Cynthia to stop pouting and start walking.

"You know…" Diantha began with a playful tone, "For someone who acts like such a dark, cool, mysterious woman, you're a tad nerdy."

Cynthia just scrunched her face and tried to fight the flustered warmth rising in her cheeks, "...Let's head inside. I have a role to prepare you for."

Diantha gestured towards the cave and bowed, "After you, then."

Cynthia stuck her tongue out at Diantha as she walked past and walked inside. Soon she stopped though, and she reached behind her for Diantha, "The terrain here is pretty rugged, so you should watch your step. Flash lit up the cave pretty well, so you should be able to see where you're going, but just in case...stay close to me and you'll be fine."

Taking Cynthia's hand with a smile, Diantha let Cynthia lead her into the ruins. There was a narrow passageway at first before the cavern widened and turned into a circular room. At the center of the room was a pit, something which Diantha was about to discover the hard way by being so engrossed in the atmosphere and nearly stumbling inside if Cynthia hadn't pulled back on Diantha's wrist at the right time. Diantha looked back at Cynthia with a guilty smile, to which Cynthia only shook her head with a laugh.

"I told you to watch your step…" Cynthia chastised in a sing-song voice.

Diantha scratched her cheek, and she was about to apologize before she was taken back by what was in front of her at the back wall of the cave. Cynthia picked up on this and walked in front of her, approaching the large painting that stood twenty feet tall and covered the entire wall of the cave.

"This…" Cynthia began, placing her hands on her hips and taking in the sight, "...is Celestic Town's pride and joy. Do pardon me, as this tale may drag on quite long…"

Diantha just nodded and shot Cynthia a reassuring smile, "I'm listening."

_Alright, so it goes a little like this…_

_Surely you've noticed just how immensely powerful Dialga and Palkia are. I must say, I've never encountered anyone as astonished by the legends as you are, so in a way, this actually gives me a good gateway to start talking about this. To answer your question, there are three forces to counteract the power of Dialga and Palkia and keep them in line, should any of them fall astray. All born from the same egg, the three Pokémon were tasked in watching over the beings of time and space. They reside in the three lakes of Sinnoh that surround Mount Coronet, which is said to be the birthplace of Sinnoh._

_To the southwest is Lake Verity, near Twinleaf Town. That lake is said to be the homeplace of Mesprit, the bringer of emotion. It is said to have taught humans and Pokémon alike how to experience emotion._

_To the southeast lies Lake Valor, which sits between Pastoria City and Veilstone City. At the bottom of the lake is where Azelf, the bringer of willpower, dwells. It is responsible for maintaining balance within the world, and it instilled the feeling of determination in human life._

_Lastly, at the northernmost part of Sinnoh is Lake Acuity, which is nearby Snowpoint City. Uxie resides there, and it is the bringer of knowledge. It brought wisdom and wit into the lives of humans to improve their quality of life._

_These three Guardians of the Lakes, Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf, are the ones responsible for keeping Dialga and Palkia in control. The root of their power lies in the red jewels encrusted on their foreheads and on each of their two tails. These jewels comprise the Red Chain, which can control and immobilize Dialga and Palkia. However...the jewels can be extracted from their bodies, which can put the power of the Red Chain into the hands of humans… That is why, despite how benevolent they are, the Guardians of the Lakes are dangerous, dangerous creatures…_

_You are not to look Uxie in the eye, lest you wish to lose all memories and all sense of self. It keeps its eyes closed at all times to avoid this._

_You are not to touch Mesprit, lest you wish to have your emotions slowly drained away. It flees if encountered by humans to avoid this._

_You are not to hurt Azelf, lest you wish to lose all free will and be rendered immobile for all eternity. It has the ability to enter another being's body to avoid this._

_Sinnoh, as I've come to discover, is the pinnacle of maintained balance. Many measures were put in place so that no one Pokémon could rule over the others. Dialga is neutralized by Palkia and the Guardians of the Lakes alike, and the reverses are true for Palkia and the lake trio. Every aspect of this puzzle cancels another out, and balance is maintained. Similarly, removing one piece of the puzzle would throw this world into chaos as we know it._

_This painting captures the essence of the balance within Sinnoh. The top figure represents Uxie, the lower-left figure represents Mesprit, the lower-right figure represents Azelf, and the sphere in the center represents both Dialga and Palkia. The lake trio surrounds the two other Pokémon of lore to keep them in check, and being at the center of the picture shows how paramount Dialga and Palkia are to maintaining the universe. It is said that time flows whenever Dialga's heart beats, and that space becomes more stable with every breath Palkia takes. Every Pokémon of this legend plays a crucial part in keeping this world alive. It's only natural that they possess immense power, but as I've demonstrated, there is no way imaginable that this power can ever be used for naught within the natural order. There are too many checks and balances put into place to keep these beings in line, so breaking the natural order is futile._

As Cynthia was talking, Diantha was giving Cynthia her undivided attention. The more Cynthia went on, the more Diantha noticed the great passion with which Cynthia speaks. Cynthia had a look in her eyes, one of absolute amazement and determination- something which Diantha picked up easily. Cynthia was so devoted to her words, and she was masterful in describing the legends in full detail. Diantha couldn't help but sport a small grin as she watched Cynthia talk. It was so refreshing to see someone with such passion for history and lore, and Diantha was completely enthralled throughout the duration of Cynthia's speech.

"So...that about covers everything…" Cynthia finished, tapping her chin and turning to Diantha, "Was that alright?"

With Cynthia's attention finally back on her, Diantha snapped out of her thoughts and met Cynthia's eye, "...Hm? Oh, my apologies.. It was marvelous, dear." She flashed a smile.

Cynthia's expression dropped for a moment and she placed her hands on her cheeks out of worry, "I'm sorry…! Was I boring you while talking so much?! I'm so sorry! I get really carried away with this stuff… Agh! This always happens!"

Diantha's eyes widened, and she placed her hand on Cynthia's arm and shook her head, "No, not at all! I was listening the entire time, I promise! You weren't boring me in the slightest!" She calmed down a bit, and she grinned softly, "You're quite passionate as you speak… I was just taken aback, that's all. You once said that you were writing a book?" Diantha took Cynthia's hands off of her face, holding them between her own tightly, "You have a way with words. I'm sure that your book will be as brilliant as the impassioned speech you just gave to me."

Cynthia relaxed at that, and she returned the grin Diantha gave, "Heh… Sorry about that. I can't help myself sometimes… Thanks for the pep talk, though."

Lucy decided to let out a loud, obnoxious yawn at that moment, only adding insult to injury. Cynthia growled at that, "Hey! Watch it, Lucy!"

Diantha just chuckled, covering her mouth with a hand. Cynthia just placed her hands on her hips and shook her head with a sigh.

"Say." Cynthia changed topics, tapping her foot, "Filming starts in three days, right?"

Diantha nodded, "Yes. We film on site in… Sunyshore City, I believe?" She checked her phone to make sure, "Yes, that's it… That's where my character's hometown is. We're mostly shooting the scenes in chronological order, so our filming locations follow the plot."

Cynthia nodded along with that, hand on her chin as she thought something over, "Alright… Well, I'm mostly finished with my crash course lesson of Celestic Town. The only thing I need to show you now before filming is Eterna City, and the rest I want to show you can wait… Here's an idea. How about I take you back to your hotel now, and you can rest a bit, then for the next two days you can go explore Sinnoh for yourself? You can check out all the hot tourist attractions, and I can even recommend you some places. Just stay away from Eterna City and the lakes. I'll show you Eterna City the day before filming, and then I'll show you the lakes some other time. How's that sound?"

"Sounds wonderful to me." Diantha raised an eyebrow and flashed a playful grin, "At Eterna City, do you think we could fit that battle in? And I want a full battle, six-on-six. I want to see Sinnoh's Champion at her finest."

Cynthia smirked at that, leaning down to reach Diantha's level and tilting her head, "Shall I take this as a challenge or a friendly exhibition? Either way, you'll receive no mercy from me."

"I'll settle for the friendly exhibition." Diantha bit her lip, and she placed her hand upon her necklace, "And that's exactly what I wanted to hear. I won't hold back either."

"My, my… Someone's confident." Cynthia straightened herself out and glanced towards the exit of the ruins, "Where's your hotel?"

Diantha shrugged innocently at that, a bit of a secretive grin on her lips, "I trust my team, of course. Oh, and that's Sunyshore City as well."

Cynthia nodded, "That's a three-hour drive from here. Looks like you'll be showing me that Kalosian music sooner than I thought." With a wave of her hand, she motioned for Diantha and Lucy to follow her outside.

Diantha followed Cynthia outside, and something popped into her head at that moment, "Oh! Do you like musicals? I have the album of this one musical I starred in. I feel like you would enjoy it, considering how you're a rock fan."

Cynthia raised an eyebrow at that, curious, "A rock musical, huh? Well, I'm listening…"


	3. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the few days between Diantha's arrival and the start of filming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diantha's musical is inspired by an actual French 'Broadway' piece that I was a fan of a while ago. [Here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RwnkF7zr1Zo) a link to the initial video Cynthia saw (you'll have to skip through the aggressive tap dancing), but [here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0pqEHDfArW0) a song from another character in the same musical that I think Diantha could also pull off in addition to that first character. I like to imagine she would play both. I'm just geeking out at this point. It's not every day my French musical knowledge proves beneficial.

In checking her mail the next morning, Cynthia found a sealed folder in her mailbox, and she pulled it out with a curious look. It was a thick folder, presumably carrying very important documents, and it had a CLASSIFIED label on the front along with the official seal. She wondered what on earth could possibly be so under wraps and high-priority until she took it inside, where she opened it; it was the script to the movie. It also looked as if there was finally a name attached to the project: _Hidden Myths_.

Cynthia focused on reading over the script at that point, curious to see how the myths she had provided would be incorporated into the plot. The story followed a young woman from Sunyshore City- Diantha's character, Raina -who comes face to face with the legends of Sinnoh after a journey that started by Raina saving Azelf on a trip to Veilstone City. The climax took place at Spear Pillar where Giratina makes its appearance and drags Raina and the antagonist into the Distortion World. It sounded a lot like Cynthia's own story when she was dragged into Team Galactic's mess, but she supposed the information she gave to Charlie would result in a similar story. It didn't bother her, though. She knew the movie would be painstakingly accurate, so watching a movie based on the legends was something she was looking forward to. Besides, Cynthia knew Diantha would do a good job at basically playing her in the movie.

Cynthia marked up the script as she read it, making a note of the spots she had to take Diantha to so she could get familiar with the setting and atmosphere before filming. She essentially put a timeline together of where they were going and when they should head over. It was just a way to keep organized, because literally no other aspect of her life was and Cynthia would never hear the end of it if she was as cluttered and off-beat as she was normally in life with Diantha. Cynthia had to at least try in this one, she soon came to realize. She just hoped she wouldn't lose that timeline in the carnage that was her study…

She stared at her computer screen, eyeing the document that had been open all day but did not have a single new word typed in it. It didn't help that she left off in the middle of a sentence she couldn't even remember the rest to. She wracked her brain to force words to come out, but the only thing her big head could do in that moment was slam against the keyboard in frustration. Cynthia groaned, wondering why she chose to take this route of book-writing. It was pure torture. She needed a break, even though she had accomplished absolutely nothing.

She closed out of the document, never feeling more liberated than in that moment. Cynthia then opened up an internet browser and figured she'd give some more of Diantha's music a try. That rock musical Diantha showed her a bit of piqued her interest, so Cynthia looked up that. Unfortunately, the musical and its title were completely in French, something which Cynthia did not understand. She knew that the musical was about Dracula, so she just searched 'Dracula musical Diantha' and hoped that would bring up some results. Fortunately, it did. Cynthia played the first live video that came up, just to see what all Diantha did in the musical, since Diantha refused to play the songs that she sang on the drive to Sunyshore.

Diantha strode out downstage in some extravagant costume, adorned with horns and a long, frilly coat with a long tail. Cynthia also noted that she was only in a leotard and knee-high boots under that coat. This must've been Diantha's vampire character of the two she said she played in the show. The song Diantha was singing was certainly catchy, and had an upbeat tune to it even if Cynthia had no clue what Diantha was saying. She sounded incredible live, so Diantha's reputation was well-deserved, it seemed. Even more so, Diantha was an amazing dancer, moving with such grace yet aggressiveness needed for the character, so much that Cynthia found herself unable to tear her eyes off of her...until she realized she was staring. She couldn't help it, though- it was a good performance.

Before Cynthia even knew it, she wound up finding the full musical online somewhere and she watched the entire thing in a single sitting. She didn't understand a single word that was spoken in the musical, but she knew enough about the basics of Dracula to understand the plot at least, and she was fine on just listening to the music and watching the choreography. Once the curtain closed at the end of the play, it dawned on Cynthia what she had just done, and she hung her head in shame with a groan.

"No more games…" Cynthia forced herself to open up the rough draft of her book, "Writing time…"

She couldn't get those blasted songs out of her head the entire time, so it was safe to say she got next to nothing done.

* * *

Diantha was enjoying her chance to see some of the hot spots of Sinnoh before filming started, and her first stop was to explore the city she was in- Sunyshore. The hotel she was staying at had little brochures for the visiting tourists, so Diantha picked herself up one and looked it over, seeing which sites she should visit, even if she would wind up deciding to indulge and see everything anyways.

The first thing she noticed was how the walkways and roads were made out of solar panels. The brochure boasted that Sunyshore was a city run entirely off of solar power, which was something Diantha found absolutely fascinating. Sunyshore was such a large city… It was so impressive how they could manage just off of solar energy! She wondered what all would happen on rainy days, though… She then remembered she was an actress, not a scientist, and that she didn't really care.

Her first stop in exploring Sunyshore City was to head to the market to see what they had for sale. Some of the stands sold evolutionary stones, some more sold accessories, but the biggest stands were ones that confused Diantha. They seemed to be selling...stickers? And all of the customers were absolutely ecstatic about them. She only tilted her head as she watched. Perhaps Sinnoh culture was stranger than she initially thought…

She found that one of the stand managers wasn't busy, so she figured she'd at least ask what the strange stickers were. Diantha waved him down, smiling politely.

"Hi!" Diantha greeted him, a beaming grin on her face, "I'm terribly sorry- I'm not from this region, and I've never seen these things before! What are they?"

"What, these?" The manager gestured to the rows of stickers on display, "They're Sinnoh's pride and joy! They're called Seals!"

"Seals…" Diantha tilted her head, "What are they for?"

"It's best if I just show ya'." The manager said, "Do you have any Pokémon I can use to demonstrate with?"

Diantha nodded, pulling out her Pokéball for Gardevoir. She passed it over to the manager.

"Alright, watch closely here, miss." He carefully took the Pokéball and placed it inside of a Ball Capsule, "You put your Pokéball inside of one of these clear things called a Ball Capsule, then you place one of these Seals overtop the capsule. Here, let's just use a simple Heart Seal…" He placed the heart-shaped Seal over the capsule and handed it back to Diantha, "Send out your Pokémon and take a look for yourself!"

Diantha looked over the Capsule curiously before she tossed it, summoning Gardevoir. Gardevoir appeared in a flurry of hearts instead of the standard flash of light. Diantha grinned widely at the sight, completely captivated by it, "My, that's incredible!" Even Gardevoir was stunned by it.

"Like I said, they're Sinnoh's pride and joy." The manager said proudly, "So, you interested?"

"Of course!" Diantha looked over the Seals on display excitedly, trying to pick out ones she could use, "Let's see… I'll take some of the Star Seals… The Heart Seals… Ooooh, then this here Twinkle Seal!"

"You've got good taste." The manager passed over the Seals once Diantha paid, plus a Seal Case with six Ball Capsules, "Here, you can't use the Seals without these! Consider it something to remember Sinnoh by."

"You're far too kind." Diantha graciously accepted the gifts, hanging the bag off her forearm, "I can't wait to show Cynthia these…"

The manager seemed a bit surprised at that, and he blinked a few times in response, "...Would you happen to mean Champion Cynthia? You know her?"

"Mhm!" Diantha nodded with a smile, "I'll be meeting with her later in the week."

"In that case…" The manager dug around his workspace behind the stand before pulling out a box, "Would you mind terribly if I asked ya' to give this to her? It's thanks for all the work she did in restoring Sunyshore City after the blackouts, plus her saving us all from Team Galactic at Mount Coronet."

Diantha took the box from him and smiled, "I would be happy to. It sounds like she's very involved in Sinnoh's troubles."

"She's the best Champion a region could ask for." The manager grinned, "Take care, and thank you, miss."

Diantha just nodded, turning around and walking alongside Gardevoir until they left the shop. Her expression fell immediately after stepping foot outside, and she clutched the box to her chest.

"The best Champion a region could ask for, huh…" Diantha said quietly, jaw clenched.

Gardevoir turned to face Diantha, concerned for her trainer, "Voir…"

Diantha just shook her head, trying her best to seem fine, "Ah… Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I'm alright, I promise." She pulled out Gardevoir's Pokéball, which still had the capsule on it, "Besides, I can't not be excited about these cute little Seals!"

Gardevoir looked far less concerned than before, and she closed her eyes with a smile. Diantha recalled Gardevoir back into her Pokéball at that point, and her fake smile vanished once in the clear.

Exploring the rest of the city at this point wasn't much of an option anymore. Diantha needed to think some things over, and she didn't want to visit all of the tourist spots in such a sour mood. She'd try again later, once her mood brightened again. For the rest of the day, though, Diantha just went back to her hotel and relaxed.

* * *

Once Diantha was done sightseeing across Sunyshore City, she figured she'd spend her two remaining days visiting someplace outside of the city. She heard that Pastoria City had the Great Marsh, so she figured she'd pay it a visit and see if she could find any rare Sinnoh Pokémon. Certainly, if she was going to a marsh, she couldn't wear her usual getup, so she just had to settle for a sweatshirt and some leggings (of course, she still managed to look like a million dollars in them). She heard from some of the receptionists at the hotel that the walk from Sunyshore City to Pastoria City was twenty minutes, and that there were many sights on the way to see, such as the brilliant beaches by Pastoria City. Diantha didn't mind the walk if that was true. She also saw on a map that Lake Valor was nearby, and she thought she'd at least see the surroundings, even if Cynthia told her explicitly not to visit the lake without her.

Making her way through Hotel Grand Lake, Diantha headed north to see the lake, and she immediately noticed a lot of buzz nearby the path through the woods that led to the lake. She furrowed her eyebrows out of curiosity- she wasn't sure if this sort of buzz was normal, and that only made her want to explore the lake more. When she got closer to the lake entrance and was about to ask someone what was going on, she was suddenly stopped by a voice directed right at her.

"And just what do you think you're doing, hmm?"

Diantha turned to see Cynthia approaching her in a sleeveless blue blouse instead of her typical black outfit. Cynthia had a teasing grin on her face, and she didn't stop walking closer, even when they were only a few steps apart. Cynthia shoved her finger into Diantha's chest, making Diantha step backwards.

"I thought I told you not to see the lakes without me." Cynthia was enjoying this far too much, and it didn't help that she now towered over Diantha far more now that she wasn't in heels this time around, "And here I see our little actress trying to sneak around incognito… My, my… I never knew you could be so devious…"

Diantha puffed out her cheeks, eyes narrowed at Cynthia, "That's not it at all! I was only heading to Pastoria City!"

Cynthia tilted her head, smirking widely, "Oh, Diantha… You aren't fooling me with that. Pastoria City is to the south of this resort. You came here deliberately."

Diantha turned her head away and placed her hands on her hips with a huff, "Pffffft… You've got it all wrong. I wasn't going to visit it without you." She glanced at Cynthia out of the corner of her eye before immediately looking away again, "...What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Official Champion business, I'll have you know." Cynthia's face softened at that, no longer as playful as before, "I'm helping with the reconstruction efforts here."

"Reconstruction…?" Diantha furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"A nasty bunch of rascals set off a bomb at the lake a little while back. Now that they've all been taken care of, it's time to restore the lake to its past beauty." Cynthia explained, "...That's also part of the reason why I said you couldn't come here just yet. The lake is dried up and blown to smithereens. It's not a friendly sight."

Diantha just nodded, tongue prodding at her cheek. That man at the market was right: Cynthia was definitely an amazing Champion, being so involved with Sinnoh's wellbeing. That also reminded Diantha of something, and she rummaged through her bag to pull out the box the man at the market gave her, "Oh, I just remembered… I met someone at the Sunyshore Market, and he said to give this to you."

"Hmm?" Cynthia took the box at hand, immediately smiling upon realizing who it could be from, "No way, is this from the guy who's in charge of the Seal stand? Aww, he didn't have to get me this!"

"He said it was for helping out with the blackouts and for that incident at Mount Coronet." Diantha said, forcing a smile.

Cynthia let out a laugh, looking back at Diantha, "Well, if you see him again, could you tell him I said thanks? He's way too kind."

"I will. He even gave me all of these Seals to use… We have nothing like it in Kalos, and they're just absolutely stunning!" Diantha beamed.

"I'm glad!" Cynthia looked over her shoulder to see that someone was calling for her, and she turned back to Diantha with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hold you up like this. You said you were heading to Pastoria City, right? Let's see… There's the Great Marsh… Oh, and visit the Scarf Guy while you're down there. I know you're fond of scarves. You might even see Crasher Wake around too. He's the Gym Leader down there. He's a bit intimidating, but he's a cool guy. I don't know if you're into that sort of stuff, but he's a wrestler and I know he has a match today." Cynthia tapped her chin, "...I think that's most of Pastoria City's staples. Have fun!"

Diantha nodded, "I'll keep all that in mind! I won't keep you busy any longer. Good luck with the reconstruction efforts." She smiled.

Cynthia winked, "It's my job, after all! I'll see you tomorrow at Eterna City!"

"À demain!" Diantha said back, watching Cynthia walk off as her expression fell again. Cynthia was certainly a great role model for all of the citizens of Sinnoh, being such a kindhearted and generous Champion. It really made Diantha think about her own region. Sure, Kalos loved her, but mostly because of her looks and fame before she became Champion. Cynthia was deeply involved with the people of her region on a personal level, as seen by the fact she could tell who the box was from just by a few words. Cynthia was the idyllic Champion, a role model but an equal to all the citizens of Sinnoh… Could Diantha say the same for herself?

She shook her head, banishing the thought for now. She wasn't going to sour her mood for the second time. Diantha headed back towards the Grand Lake Hotel so she could make her way to Pastoria City. She had to check out some of the places Cynthia told her about, after all.


	4. Setting the Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Champions, soon to come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear i did not intend to take as many shots at Gardenia as i did i actually love her but it just happened and it got fun so i let it happen more...

Eterna City was pretty far away from Sunyshore City, but Diantha had Hawlucha use Fly to make things quicker. She was in the green, luscious city soon enough, and as soon as she landed, she pulled out her phone to call Cynthia. She wasn't quite sure where she was heading, after all…

Cynthia picked up after a few rings with Diantha able to hear the end of Cynthia's conversation before Cynthia stopped laughing and said something, "Hey, Diantha. We're still on for Eterna City today, right?"

"Yes. In fact, I'm here now…" Diantha looked around, "Where should I meet you?"

"Ah, you're quite punctual. I only just got here myself." Cynthia pulled the phone away from her ear to shout something at the person she was with, but Diantha couldn't make it out, "I'm at the Historical Museum. Tell me what your surroundings are like. I can give you directions."

"Hmm… Well, I'm at a Pokémon Center right now…" Diantha said, drumming her fingers across her chin, "I don't know how quite else to describe it. I'm also near a bike shop too, if that helps?"

"Oh, I know where you are. If you just head east, you'll reach the museum soon enough. Simple as that. I'll see you then!" Cynthia said cheerily before hanging up.

Diantha just pursed her lips and put her phone away. Which way was east…?

* * *

Diantha finally reached the Eterna Historical Museum after a few minutes of trying to piece her directions together. Luckily, she spotted Cynthia near the entrance, seated on one of the wide cement balusters and talking to someone. It seemed to be a lively conversation, as Cynthia was laughing and sending the other person playful looks. Diantha didn't want to intrude too much, so she quietly walked up to them and waited for a dip in the conversation to greet Cynthia.

Cynthia spotted Diantha out of the corner of her eye and turned towards her, grinning, "There you are. I was starting to get worried that you got lost."

Diantha just laughed and ducked her head, "No, no. I was fine. I didn't want to intrude."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. This is Gardenia, the Eterna Gym Leader." Cynthia gestured towards the woman with her, "And that's Diantha. She's that big actress I was talking about."

"Wow! An actress in the flesh!" Gardenia beamed before holding out her hand in a handshake, "It's nice to meet you! Cynthia's told me lots about you!"

Diantha raised her eyebrows and looked over at Cynthia, "All good things, I hope!" She shook her head and then took Gardenia's hand, "I'm only teasing. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Wooooow!" Gardenia's eyes shone, "She's even got the accent! You weren't kidding!"

Diantha tilted her head, "I have an accent…?"

"It's barely noticeable, but it does slip out at times." Cynthia stated, pushing herself off of the baluster, "Gardenia's just really excited. You don't have to pay attention to her." She teased, shoving Gardenia's shoulder.

"Wha– hey! Don't ignore me! Ignore _her_!" Gardenia huffed, pushing Cynthia back.

Diantha laughed at the scene unfolding in front of her, shaking her head fondly, "I'm afraid I can't do that. She's kind of my teacher during my stay here."

Gardenia pouted whereas Cynthia stuck out her tongue.

"Speaking of which…" Diantha looked at the building they were standing in front of, "What is there all to see here?"

"A few artifacts, a pretty nifty statue… Oh, and only the jewel that can summon Dialga into this realm." Cynthia said simply, as if it she wasn't just talking about summoning a legend into their midsts.

"Ah, I see…" Diantha nodded before realization settled in, "…I'm sorry. Did you just say that you can summon Dialga here?!"

"Nah, I can't summon it here." Cynthia shrugged, "You have to do that at Spear Pillar. I'm just saying that the object you have to use to summon Dialga is here."

Diantha looked around uneasily, lowering her voice into a whisper, "Are you sure you should be talking about this so nonchalantly? I mean, you're speaking of summoning a deity of legend…"

"You two are the only others that know." Cynthia replied, tilting her head, "I know you won't try and summon it. You don't even know where Spear Pillar is." Her gaze flickered over to Gardenia, "You're not thinking of taking the orb and using it, are you?"

"You kidding?" Gardenia laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck, "My team is incredibly weak against Dragon and Steel. I'm not looking to be slaughtered by Dialga anytime soon."

Cynthia grinned and looked back at Diantha, "See? We're fine. Don't worry, I'm careful with this stuff. The museum has the orb under high lock-up too, so it's not going anywhere."

Diantha just nodded, a bit more at ease. Cynthia gestured towards the museum with a tilt of her head and a smile, "Come on. Let's head inside."

Gardenia instantly went to Diantha's side as they walked in, clutching Diantha's arm, "You've _got_ to tell me all about Kalos! Is it pretty?! What kind of plants do they have there?! Is there a Grass-type Gym Leader there too?"

Letting out a laugh, Diantha scratched her cheek, "Let's see… Marvelously so… I wouldn't be able to name them off the top of my head… and yes, there is!"

"Ahhh!" Gardenia's eyes had sparkles in them again, "You're so cool! Tell me more! Tell me everything!"

Cynthia only shook her head fondly, "You two are going to miss all the cool stuff in here at this rate…"

Diantha shot Cynthia an apologetic smile, whereas Gardenia didn't care. She just wanted to know all about Kalos.

"Do you have pictures of Kalos?" Gardenia beamed, "I'd love to see them!"

"I do, actually." Diantha pulled out her phone and brought up the photo albums she had of the region, showing them to Gardenia, "This of Route 4, right outside of Lumoise City… This is of Santalune Forest, and this one is right outside the Battle Chateau. They're the places with the best flowers."

"Wooooow! It's so pretty!"

Cynthia had stopped walking and turned around, staring at the other two with her arms crossed. She tapped her foot, waiting for them to finish up. Clearing her throat, Cynthia pointed at the display case with a giant, jagged cut diamond inside. "I'd hate to intrude on your little fun, ladies, but this is what we came for. This is the Adamant Orb."

"Who knew the object used to summon Dialga could be so gorgeous…" Diantha placed her hands on her hips, taking in the sight of the large diamond orb.

"You should see the Lustrous Orb." Cynthia said proudly, "It's a beautiful pearl."

Gardenia yawned, patting her mouth, "Oh, I've seen this thing a thousand times…"

Cynthia narrowed her eyes, "Why did I even bring you along?"

"Ouchies. My ego." Gardenia couldn't fake being offended for long, and she ended up just letting out a laugh.

Crossing her arms and looking aside, Cynthia let out an irritated huff, "This is going nowhere. I was going to visit the statue next, but you two are far too excitable right now for sightseeing. Looks like I'm going to have to jump ahead in our plans… Alright. Let's head to the Pokémon Center."

"So, it's finally time, huh?" Gardenia grinned playfully, excitement bubbling inside, "Alright, alright… I'm ready for it."

"Ready for what?" Diantha looked between Gardenia and Cynthia. Obviously she was out of the loop, "What's going on?"

"You'll see." Cynthia had a smug look on her face, "I'm sure you'll enjoy what I've got in store for you."

Diantha pressed her fingertips together, pursing her lips, "I hope you two realize how creepy you're acting… If I didn't know you so well at this point, I'd be utterly terrified by you right about now, Cynthia…"

"You worry too much." Cynthia laughed, "Come on, daylight is wasting away. Let's hurry. I can barely contain myself anymore!"

Even though Diantha was hesitant, she followed behind Cynthia and Gardenia while they walked through Eterna City towards the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Once they reached the Pokémon Center, Cynthia didn't go inside- instead, she led Diantha around to the back, where there was a wide, earthy terrain. It wasn't just any patch of soil, though. Upon closer inspection, there were white lines painted across the ground and there was a raised platform right off of the center line. This was a battlefield!

Cynthia turned to Diantha, gesturing to the battlegrounds, "I didn't bring Gardenia along just so she could stand around and look pretty, because that's obviously not her forté as you must've noticed by now-"

"HEY!"

"-She's going to be the officiator for our battle. _That's_ more so up her alley, anyways." Cynthia winked.

Gardenia was growling loudly at that point. Diantha was simply too taken aback to even notice.

"Our battle will happen so soon, huh?" Diantha eventually joked, grinning and placing a hand over her necklace, "Well, you won't see me complaining. I would love the honor of seeing Sinnoh's Champion at her best."

"I'll be holding nothing back." Cynthia leaned forward, hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips, "Don't fault me if this battle is over in the blink of an eye, though."

"My, my…" Diantha mirrored Cynthia's smug grin, "Someone's confident. I can guarantee you that me and my team will show no holds barred as well."

"Enough chatter." Cynthia walked towards the far end of the field, stepping into the trainer's box and pulling out a Premier Ball. "I, Cynthia, accept your challenge! Let the battle begin!"

Gardenia stepped up onto the platform at that point, and she glared at Cynthia from up there, "Hey! That's my job! Automatic penalty!"

"What?!" Cynthia growled back, "You can't do that! This is an egregious misuse of your power!"

" _You're_ an egregious misuse of human existence!"

"Woah." Diantha just blinked, watching the two of them bicker like that. "Uh, ladies? I do hate to interrupt your... _bonding,_ but should we be getting back to the battle?"

Gardenia looked at Diantha once and nodded, "Yes, forgive me. It seems the Champion is trying to derail these proceedings." She said with a snide at Cynthia.

Cynthia opened her mouth to say something, but Diantha cut her off, "Darling, please. Don't make her penalize you further."

Cynthia huffed and shook her head.

"Alright, trainers!" Gardenia lifted one hand into with the other holding onto a whistle, "This will be a six-on-six battle! The battle is over when one person's party is completely exhausted and there are no Pokémon left to fight! Call out your first combatants, if you'd please!"

Cynthia spoke up at that point, gesturing to Diantha, "I'll send out mine first. As you are the challenger, you may adjust your first Pokémon to match up against mine however you see fit."

Diantha just nodded. Cynthia looked different, and even sounded different now that she was in battle. There was a whole new grace to her, an extravagance and flair added to every word and every action. This must've been some sort of persona Cynthia put on every time the Champion made her appearance. Hopefully this meant that Cynthia was taking this battle seriously.

Cynthia enlarged the Premier Ball in her hand and threw it onto the field, "Togekiss, battle dance!" She shouted once Togekiss appeared in a bright flash of light.

Diantha clenched her jaw, thinking over a strategy in her head, "A Fairy type, huh… Well, I guess I'll just have to go with-"

"Wait, wait. Hold up." Cynthia held up her hands, trying to get Diantha to stop, "Togekiss isn't a Fairy type. He's a Normal and Flying mix. There's no such thing as Fairy types."

Diantha froze, furrowing her eyebrows, "Now, that's strange… You don't have Fairy types in Sinnoh?"

"...No." Cynthia looked confused, "They're myths."

"...Huh. Kalos has them. In fact, the Togekiss line over in Kalos is Fairy/Flying." Diantha explained, "It seems as if there are differences in types by region."

Cynthia pinched the bridge of her nose, "Let me guess… You have these elusive Fairy Types, don't you?"

"I only have one, so don't worry." Diantha said, "When I send her out, I'll make sure you know the strengths and weaknesses of the type. I want this to be fair."

Cynthia let out a sigh and nodded, "Alright, fair enough. We're waiting on your selection, then."

Pulling out a Pokéball, Diantha threw it out onto the field with a flourish, "Hawlucha, the spotlight's on you!"

Cynthia watched as the Wrestling Pokémon appeared in a puff of smoke- caused by a Seal. She narrowed her eyes, studying the foreign Pokémon before reaching into her coat pocket. She pulled out her old, black Pokédex, something which she hadn't used in forever ever since she filled up all the pages. Cracking it open and inching away from the dust that poured out from disuse, she aimed it at Hawlucha to see what it said on the Pokémon.

" _Creature unidentified. No data available._ " The Pokédex said in a robotic voice.

"What the-" Cynthia growled, "I didn't even know you could _do_ that! Then again, you're centuries old at this point…"

She pointed the Pokédex at her own Togekiss, just to check.

" _Wailord, the Float Whale Pokémon-_ "

Cynthia shut the Dex with a sigh, shoving it back into her pocket. Well, that thing was busted.

"She's a Hawlucha, a Fighting/Flying type Pokémon." Diantha explained in the Pokédex's stead, "Native to Kalos."

"God, I feel like a clueless rookie…" Cynthia groaned, a hand over her face, "Alright, Gardenia… I think we're good…"

Gardenia nodded, lifting her arm up again and holding her whistle close to her lips, "Diantha- as challenger, you receive the first move! Let the six-on-six Championship exhibition begin!" She threw her arm down as she blew on the whistle, signifying the start of the match.

"I wish you good luck, Diantha." Cynthia said, that embarrassment from before now faded and the confident Champion persona back in full display, "I must warn you, though… There are very few individuals in this region that can battle toe-to-toe with me. I fought hard for my title. There is a reason I have it."

"Oh, I'm sure of it. I admire you for it, too. Going nearly three years undefeated is no easy task." Diantha sported a confident grin of her own, "However, I endeavor to add my name to the list of those trainers who can at least fight on par with you. I don't tend to fail when I set my mind to something."

"Then let's see how your determination fares against my strength..." Cynthia snapped her fingers, "Your move, challenger! Show me you have what it takes to fight on the same level as the Champion of Sinnoh!"

Diantha smirked and lowered her voice into a whisper so that only she could hear, "And let's see how the Champion of Sinnoh League fares against _la Maître de la Ligue de Kalos_ …"


	5. Cynthia vs. Diantha! Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a battle between Champions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware some of these matchups aren't the best. They're for drama's sake. Take it with a grain of salt. You'd be surprised how hard planning out a battle like this can be.

Diantha gauged the scene in front of her, that confident smile of hers never vanishing. She was entering this fight with an extreme advantage: Cynthia had no clue she was facing against another Champion, and it showed. Diantha was being underestimated, even if it was not done on Cynthia's part intentionally. There's a difference between being a challenger and being a fellow Champion… and boy, Cynthia was in for a rude awakening.

"D'accord _,_ Hawlucha… Flying Press, va!" Diantha commanded.

Hawlucha leaped into the air, spreading her wings before engulfing herself in a brilliant white aura. She jettisoned downwards, diving into Togekiss in a blink of an eye and letting that aura explode upon contact.

Cynthia had to blink in astonishment. That speed was incredible… and once the dust cleared, it was obvious that Togekiss sustained a lot of damage from that attack. Cynthia's expression turned serious, and her jaw clenched tight. This was not at all what she was expecting.

"When you're ready, use Air Slash." Cynthia said with a calmness and understanding to her voice that conflicted with her rough expression, "Make it so that they won't even see it coming."

Togekiss's speed was nothing to be glanced over either. He sealed the distance between himself and the enemy Hawlucha and began to glow a bright blue before Togekiss fired a narrow crescent of wind from its wings point-blank. Hawlucha skidded against the ground after being hit by the wind, and once she stopped, she lifted a wing over her head, shaking.

"What…?" Diantha looked over her Hawlucha, concerned, "Please, rise!"

Cynthia regained her composure after that, noticing how Air Slash managed to make Diantha's Hawlucha flinch. Taking advantage of Hawlucha's inability to act, Cynthia pointed at Hawlucha on the ground and instructed Togekiss to attack, "Fly!"

Togekiss's body illuminated with that blue aura again, and he took to the air before flipping over and diving back down towards the ground to gain momentum from the gravity. He clashed right into Hawlucha, and Togekiss flew back over to his side of the field once he finished his attack.

When the dust cleared, Hawlucha was shown to be sprawled out on the ground, swirls for eyes. Gardenia lifted her hand towards Cynthia's side of her field, "Hawlucha is unable to battle! Togekiss prevails! The score is one to zero, favoring the Champion!"

"Naturally." Cynthia laughed to herself, "Great work, Togekiss! Exactly the right foot I wanted to start on!"

Diantha recalled Hawlucha into its Pokéball, closing her eyes and lifting the capsule close to her mouth, "Thank you for your hard work. That successful attack from earlier will not go to waste. Repose-toi." She exchanged that Pokéball for another, tossing it onto the field, "Tyrantrum, the spotlight's on you!"

Tyrantrum appeared in a flash of light- no Seal this time. Just a giant dinosaur, slamming down onto the ground once called out.

"Good god..." Cynthia stared at the Tyrantrum in disbelief. That thing was huge. "You know, I have to apologize for pegging you wrong. I thought an actress as pretty as yourself would settle for the cutesy type of Pokémon. This one is a _beast._ "

Diantha grinned widely at that, looking smug and mischievous, "You think I'm pretty?" She teased, perking up.

Cynthia cast her gaze aside, face turning red despite the fact she forced herself to look agitated, "Tch… Togekiss, save me here. Aura Sphere!"

Togekiss set his sights on Tyrantrum, concentrating deeply to form a sphere of energy in front of him before firing it off. Tyrantrum tanked the blow, and even though it was super effective, Tyrantrum only looked slightly fazed.

"...Uh oh." Cynthia grimaced, taking a step back.

It was Diantha's turn to have the tides in her favor. "Head Smash."

Tyrantrum broke out into a run, a powerful energy gathering at his head.

"Togekiss! Stop it with Water Pulse!" Cynthia commanded.

"Don't let it stop you!"

Togekiss sent out rings of water one after the other to keep Tyrantrum at bay; while Tyrantrum faltered at first, it braved through the water to reach Togekiss and headbutt the Flying type straight into the ground. Even the trainers could feel the ground rumble from the force of the impact. Togekiss was down for the count, no question about it.

"Togekiss is unable to battle! Tyrantrum prevails!" Gardenia directed her hand at Diantha's side of the field, "The score is one all!"

"Yikes…" Cynthia muttered to herself, calling Togekiss back into his Premier Ball, "You put us in the lead. Thank you for that. I won't let that go to waste! Roserade, battle dance!"

Roserade landed on the field in Togekiss's place, staring down the foe that towered over it.

Diantha looked Roserade over for a moment to formulate a plan of attack, and eventually she kneeled and placed a hand on the ground, "Earthquake!"

Tyrantrum raised a leg in the air before stomping down onto the ground, causing tremors to reverberate throughout the entire battlefield. Cynthia stumbled a few times before regaining her balance, Gardenia outright fell off her platform, but Diantha braced herself and was perfectly composed throughout the duration of the tremors. Roserade looked shaken and had fallen over, and Diantha looked ready to use this to her advantage.

"Dragon Claw!" Diantha shouted to her Tyrantrum.

"Extrasensory!" Cynthia shot back with.

As a diversion, Roserade fired off a golden beam of light out of one of her bouquets, using the strange and unusual power to not only hurt Tyrantrum but daze him for a few key moments.

"Follow up with Energy Ball!"

Roserade used her other bouquet to gather the energy and rocket the sphere towards Tyrantrum.

"Your strategies are quite impressive. Looks like I too will have to be smart about this. Use that Dragon Claw to bat it away!" Diantha snapped her fingers.

Rearing back its limb shrouded with a dark energy, Tyrantrum swung his arm at the Energy Ball to redirect it to the ground off to the side. Rubble and dust kicked up off the ground when the Energy Ball made its impact, signifying just how strong the attack would have been if it had actually struck true to its mark.

"Then try it again!" Cynthia ordered, "Energy Ball!"

Roserade used both bouquets this time to amass the green energy before hurling the sphere at Tyrantrum, finally making its mark and pushing the huge dinosaur back.

"Finish him off with Sludge Bomb!"

The gorgeous flowers at its hands gradually took on a purple shade while Roserade leaped into the air. Throwing its limbs down towards Tyrantrum, a purple acid poured from out of Roserade's flowers right onto Tyrantrum's head. Tyrantrum let out a pained roar from the burning acid, stumbling backwards until falling to the ground.

Gardenia called it, "Tyrantrum is unable to battle! Roserade prevails! The score is two to one, favoring the Champion!"

Tyrantrum was returned to its Pokéball, and Diantha sadly hung her head, "You made things even. We'll carry on from here. Merci. Aurorus, the spotlight's on you!"

The elegant dinosaur landed gracefully on the battlefield, letting out a surprisingly pleasant roar.

"I get the feeling that I won't be able to recognize any of the Pokémon on your team." Cynthia placed a hand on her hip, shaking her head, "I suppose that's what you get, battling someone of another region."

"You don't get out much, do you?" Diantha teased, "Well, here. If you must know, Aurorus is an Ice/Rock type."

Cynthia looked between the Aurorus and her own Roserade. Her Roserade was injured from the previous Pokémon _and_ was at a type disadvantage, "...Perfect."

Diantha took the initiative to resume the battle, "Reflect!"

Aurorus shifted onto its hind legs, summoning a translucent, pink barrier in front of itself before the energy vanished, and Aurorus was on all fours again.

Cynthia let out a deep sigh, thinking things over in her head before closing her eyes, "Toxic. Yeah, let's go with that."

Roserade summoned a purple circle beneath Aurorus, and then Aurorus's features took on an uneasy shade of green.

Cynthia's tactics were elusive to Diantha at that point. Poison-type moves were practically useless on a Rock type. What could she be thinking? "Blizzard!"

Aurorus let out another roar, kicking up a snowstorm in a heartbeat. The pellets of snow clashed against Roserade despite it shielding itself with its bouquets, but soon Roserade was swept off its feet, being unable to steel itself any longer. Swirls were in its eyes, and Roserade was down.

"Roserade is unable to battle! Aurorus prevails!" Gardenia shouted, "The score is two all!"

Cynthia already had Roserade's Pokéball out, foreseeing the inevitable the second Aurorus was sent out, "Don't worry, I have a plan. Spiritomb, battle dance!"

The ghoulish Pokémon swayed when it was released, an evil look in its eye. Gardenia instantly shrieked at the sight, hopping down from the platform and cowering behind it with speeds incomprehensible to the human eye.

"Erm…" Diantha uneasily looked at Gardenia, who was shivering with fear, "Is she alright…?"

"She's terrified of ghosts." Cynthia explained with a sigh, "Come on, Gardenia. I told you that Spiritomb won't hurt you."

Gardenia peered over the top of the platform, one eye open and maybe considering to stand back up. That changed when Spiritomb turned towards her and stuck out its tongue, frightening her back behind the platform.

"Spiritomb! None of that!" Cynthia shook her head, fed up with the antics, "We've talked about this!"

Spiritomb only swayed more, not listening to a word Cynthia said.

"What a peculiar bunch…" Diantha said to herself, tapping her chin, "Alright, Aurorus! Let's continue things with Thunder!"

Aurorus looked to the skies, casting down a large bolt of lightning upon Spiritomb. Spiritomb's eyes closed in a grimace, but after the lightning subsided, it was still standing and able to fight.

"Rock Tomb!" Cynthia commanded, throwing her hand out towards Aurorus.

Spiritomb rocked backwards before extending its neck out at Aurorus, summoning and hurling a plethora of boulders at the other Pokémon and burying it beneath the rock. Aurorus broke free a few moments later with a loud roar, its defenses heightened from Reflect earlier and being seemingly okay until it hung its head with a terrible look on its face. Cynthia only grinned at the sight.

"Aurorus!" Diantha called out, concerned, "What is it?" Then it hit her. The poison from before was starting to become stronger with every passing second. Even if the poison was weak and barely effective before, now it was starting to become a real problem with Aurorus's battle waging on longer. "Try and hold it together for a little while longer! Blizzard again!"

Aurorus uneasily kicked up another snowstorm, this one weaker than the last. Spiritomb floated around, evading most of the snow spheres but still sustaining a bit of damage.

Cynthia quirked an eyebrow, sporting a devious look just like the one perpetually on Spiritomb's face, "Shadow Ball!"

Spiritomb formed a large sphere of darkness in front of itself, and it threw the ball right at Aurorus's chest. Aurorus fell to the ground, eyes closed out of pain.

Gardenia peered over the platform at the loud noise, "Yeah… Aurorus is down…" Suddenly Spiritomb stretched out its neck and appeared right in front of the platform, startling Gardenia and making her hide again, "Okay! Okay! Spiritomb wins! The score is three to two, favoring the Champion yet again! AND I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF THE CHAMPION RETURNED THE GHOST RIGHT ABOUT NOW!"

Cynthia shook her head at that, "I'm afraid I can't do that just yet."

Diantha looked guilty as she readied her next Pokéball, "...I'm so sorry. Gourgeist, the spotlight's on you!"

"ACK! ANOTHER GHOST!" Gardenia curled up into a ball, shielding herself from the two Ghost types out on the field.

"...I feel terrible." Diantha wrapped her arms around herself, eyes focused on the ground.

Cynthia blew some stray hairs out of her face and looked over at Gardenia, "...She'll be fine. I'll make this quick for her. Shadow Ball!"

As Spiritomb gathered darkness again, Diantha put in forward her plan of attack, "Phantom Force!"

Just when the Shadow Ball was about to hit Gourgeist, Gourgeist vanished into thin air and evaded the attack.

"Clever…" Cynthia threw up her hand to halt Spiritomb from moving, "But your strategies can't top mine! Wait it out, Spiritomb!"

Spiritomb did what it was told (for once) and just stayed on the lookout, turning every once in awhile as it waited for Gourgeist to turn up. When it finally did, a smug look crossed both Spiritomb's and Cynthia's features. They both knew what the other was thinking.

"Sucker Punch!"

While Gourgeist tried its attack, Spiritomb retreated back into the Odd Keystone and used that form to lung at Gourgeist, knocking Gourgeist straight in the body before Phantom Force could hit. Diantha's eyes widened at being outsmarted yet again. Cynthia was certainly an intelligent foe, and it was no wonder Cynthia reigned undefeated for so long. Sure, her team was strong, but her tactics were what made her intimidating.

"Gourgeist! Shadow Sneak!"

Taking to the shadows, Gourgeist rushed at Spiritomb before unearthing itself and kicking Spiritomb into the air. Spiritomb landed harshly, stunned from the impact and the attack. The super-effectiveness coupled with the injuries it sustained from before, it was understandable that Spiritomb was struggling at this point.

Fueled by her fear of ghosts, Gardenia rushed to making a hasty call, "Spiritomb is thankfully unable to ba-"

"Hold it!" Cynthia interrupted, "Spiritomb isn't down yet!" And she was right. Spiritomb gradually got up, eyes a little wonky but generally alright.

"That's right!" Cynthia laughed to herself, clenching her fist, "Feint Attack!"

Diantha rushed to make a decision for the next attack, "Seed Bomb!"

Spiritomb lunged at Gourgeist, now shrouded in a black aura. Gourgeist summoned a large seed over its head and it rushed at Spiritomb as well. They both met in the center of the arena, the Gourgeist's seed exploding in that moment and Spiritomb's black aura erupting along with it. Smoke and debris clouded the two Pokémon, so Cynthia and Diantha were forced to wait it out before everything cleared and they can see what happened.

Gardenia even poked her head up, spotting how both Pokémon were knocked out, "Hooray! Both Pokémon are unable to battle! I'm free!" Gardenia hopped back up onto the platform, "Any more ghosts, and there will be a harsh penalty, got that?! The score is now four to three, favoring the Champion!"

Diantha and Cynthia both returned their Pokémon, and Cynthia threw her head back at the brief respite. This battle was dragging on quite a bit, and it has been neck-and-neck the entire time with Cynthia barely managing to come out in the lead every once in awhile. It's been a long time since she ever had a hard battle like this- one that genuinely started to make Cynthia feel exhausted the more it waged on.

Diantha picked up on this, and she had a smile on her face, "Don't tell me you're giving up on me."

Cynthia shook her head, forcing a grin back, "In your dreams… I just… I can't remember the last time I've had a battle this tough before. You're something else, you know. I never thought an actress who pursued battling as a side-interest would ever mirror me in strength."

"Strength is easy to match. My team and I go way back. They've had time to grow strong like yours." Diantha placed her hands on her hips, "Your power draws from strategy. You're an intelligent woman, Cynthia. Your impeccable mind is nearly unrivaled." She paused, tilting her head, "I'll have you know, though… I took up acting as the side-interest to my battling. Just to clarify things."

"My mistake…" Cynthia laughed, leaning forward and resting an arm behind her back, "Just so you know... I'm saving my best for last. I wouldn't so easily say that I rely solely on strategy yet. You've yet to see my best partners."

Diantha raised her hand, bending her fingers back at herself and beckoning Cynthia to come at her, "Then show me."

Cynthia's confidence was back in full display as she toyed with a Pokéball behind her back, "Oh, I will… This battle's only just begun!"


	6. Cynthia vs. Diantha! Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale to a battle between Champions!

"Milotic, battle dance!" Cynthia shouted, calling her Milotic out to the field.

The Pokémon landed gracefully on the ground, barely making a noise despite its size.

Diantha had very few options left when it came to her team, so she sent out her second-to-last player, "Goodra, the spotlight's on you!"

Goodra landed alongside Milotic, and the two Pokémon stared each other down. It was getting down to the wire, and the two of them could sense that from their trainers.

"Goodra, Dragon Pulse!"

"Counter with Dragon Tail!"

When Goodra reared its head back to fire off a beam of black energy, Milotic cloaked its tail in a blue energy to cut through the Dragon Pulse and render it ineffective. Cynthia would use this to her advantage.

"Now, use Blizzard!"

"Two can play at that game." Diantha snapped her fingers, "Fire Blast!"

Milotic kicked up the large snowstorm and tried to direct the currents at Goodra, but Goodra incinerated the snow before it could even come close to him with an aggressive pillar of fire. Cynthia clicked her tongue and placed her hands on her hips. This battle was getting nowhere.

"Dragon Tail. It's bound to work eventually." Cynthia said, jutting out her chin at Goodra, "I know you've got this."

Milotic rushed at Goodra as its tail glowed blue, and it swung down on Goodra with it. Goodra recoiled from the damage, stumbling back a few paces because of a super-effective hit.

"Power Whip!" Diantha commanded, "Use the close-quarters to your advantage!"

Large vines sprouted out of Goodra's skin and slashed at Milotic at every angle. Milotic let out a pained roar, one eye squeezed shut from pain.

"Use Ice Beam on Goodra, and then aim it at the ground! Cover the arena in ice!" Cynthia shouted.

Diantha raised her eyebrow, questioning the effectiveness of such a move. Of course, the Ice Beam was super effective against Goodra, but most of the power went to coating the ground in a sheet of ice. She was starting to suspect that Cynthia was planning something big, so she moved to knock Milotic out before that plan could come into fruition.

"Dragon Pulse once more!" She shouted.

Summoning a black aura at its mouth, Goodra fired off a beam of energy at Milotic, knocking it out and causing swirls to form in Milotic's eyes.

"Milotic is unable to battle! Goodra prevails!" Gardenia's eyes drifted towards Cynthia out of worry, "The score is four all…"

Cynthia recalled Milotic, eyebrows furrowed. This was becoming way too close for comfort, but she still felt as if she had an edge on Diantha still… "Goodra won't be standing for long. I'll have Lucario finish this for you. Lucario, battle dance! Beware the ice!"

When Lucario popped out of the Pokéball, he spotted the ground and gently landed on all fours to avoid slipping and falling. He opened his eyes, revealing they were glowing blue from his aura powers and that he meant business.

"Extreme Speed!" Cynthia shouted.

"Evade it!" Diantha ordered to her Goodra.

The second Goodra tried to move, it slipped on the ice and toppled over. Diantha's eyes went wide with shock, and Lucario instantly lunged at Goodra, turning into a blur from the high speeds it was travelling at before reaching Goodra and delivering a harsh kick to its face.

"Finish Goodra off with Dragon Pulse!"

The black appendages on Lucario's head took on a blue and red aura as he focused energy into his palms and then fired it off in a wave. Goodra struggled to get up after the hit, but eventually it fell back to the ground, knocked out.

"Goodra is unable to battle! Lucario prevails!" Gardenia was grinning a bit, "The score is five to four, favoring the Champion! Challenger! Your last Pokémon, if you'd please."

Despite being backed into a corner, Diantha had a grin on her lips when she pulled out her final Pokéball. She threw it out onto the field, causing her Gardevoir to appear in a combination of stars, hearts, and sparkles. "Gardevoir, the spotlight is on you! It's time to take center stage!"

"Nice use of Seals." Cynthia remarked, quirking an eyebrow teasingly.

Diantha placed a hand on her hip, shifting her weight onto a sole leg, "Thank you. This is that Fairy type I've said that I had. Gardevoir is a dual Fairy/Psychic type over in Kalos."

"And her weakness?" Cynthia got straight to the point.

"Steel and Poison." Diantha said easily, "It makes sense, after all. Fairies in legends and tales are known to have a weakness to iron."

"I see… How fortunate for us, then." Cynthia smirked, "Flash Cannon."

A brilliant white light appeared in Lucario's palm and he fired the energy at Gardevoir. Gardevoir jumped to evade it, but its arm got nicked by the very outside of the blast. She was fine, but that still damaged her a bit. Diantha barely looked fazed, and Gardevoir mirrored that confidence. Diantha was almost certain she had the battle tipped entirely in her favor despite the fact that she was down to her last Pokémon and Cynthia still had two uninjured.

Diantha simply had to make eye contact with Gardevoir to suddenly start moving towards Lucario, eyes glowing pink. Cynthia had to think quickly.

"Earthquake!"

Lucario slammed his foot into the ground, causing tremors to shatter the sheet of ice and kick it up into the air. He tried to disorient Gardevoir enough so that she couldn't follow through with her attack, but instead Gardevoir took to the air the second Cynthia gave the command.

"Psychic!" Diantha ordered, a proud smile on her face.

Gardevoir pointed her hand at Lucario, the pink aura surrounding her completely before then surrounding Lucario as well. Lucario placed his hands to his head, eyes squeezed shut, and eventually he fell, unable to bear the mind games any longer.

"Lucario is unable to battle! Gardevoir prevails!" Gardenia said, shocked, "The battle is tied at five all… Whoever is left standing now wins the entire match! Champion, your last Pokémon!"

"Garchomp, battle formation." Cynthia tossed the Cherish Ball onto the arena, calling her most trusted ally forth into battle. Garchomp let out a mighty roar when it landed on the ground before glaring down its opposition.

Even when faced with Cynthia's most lethal Pokémon, the smile did not fade from Diantha's lips. She had learned from around Sinnoh that Cynthia's Garchomp was feared for its immeasurable strength. She had even learned that Cynthia wiped out challengers' full teams with only her Garchomp, and that Garchomp barely received a scratch the entire time. She still did not let her smirk fade. She was far too confident to let that happen.

"You look as if you know something I don't." Cynthia commented, tilting her head, "Do you really think you could defeat my Garchomp? She's infamous throughout the region, and even beyond the bounds of Sinnoh as my insurmountable companion."

"There's something I forgot to mention…" Diantha grabbed her necklace and pulled it over her head, holding it tightly in her grasp, "I never told you what Fairy types have the advantage over." A light poured through the gaps in her fingers, and soon a pendant around Gardevoir's neck started to shine with the very same light, "Dragon type moves are completely ineffective against Fairy type Pokémon. Fairy types have the total advantage over Dragon types." Diantha explained, laughing to herself, "I saved Gardevoir for last, knowing that you too would save Garchomp for last. I wanted the advantage in the end. And now...I will have it."

The light seeping through her fingers reached its peak, brightly shining in every direction and blinding the field for a few key moments. "Gardevoir! Transcend the confines of evolution, and achieve a level beyond! Mega Evolve!"

Purple and pink energies swirled around Gardevoir until it shrouded her entirely from view, and by the time it vanished, Gardevoir looked completely different. Gardevoir now nearly had solely white fur, and the single spike that went through her chest turned into two. Its gown was now wider and bigger, resembling a bridal dress. A new air was radiated off of Gardevoir, and even Cynthia could feel that now Gardevoir was so much stronger than before.

Cynthia only watched in disbelief, both due to the fact she had been utterly cornered by Diantha's tactics and by the fact Gardevoir just achieved a whole new form right in front of her eyes. Unable to come to terms with what just transpired in front of her, Cynthia turned to Gardenia, looking for answers.

"What is that?!" Cynthia shouted, voice dripping with panic, "Is that allowed?!"

Gardenia only shook her head in astonishment, a hand over her mouth, "Your guess is as good as mine… I've never seen anything like it!"

"This is Mega Evolution." Diantha chimed in at that moment, gesturing towards Gardevoir, "In the Kalos region, if you have a strong bond with your Pokémon, as well as a Key Stone and Mega Stone, you can surpass the normal limits of evolution and reach a whole new level beyond. Gardevoir and I have long since mastered this technique."

Cynthia gritted her teeth, letting a low growl rumble in her throat. Had she been both outsmarted and outpowered? She couldn't help but feel angry at the fact that she was staring defeat in the face and that she was so powerless to stop it, and it started to show, "Are there any other secrets you've been hiding from me this entire match, or are we finished now?"

"Actually…" Diantha tapped her chin, wondering whether or not to disclose it or not before shrugging, throwing all caution to the wind, "I might have lied. I'm not just your average trainer. I'm a lot like you, actually. I'm the five year reigning Champion of the Kalos League."

"That's impossible!" Cynthia spat, not believing Diantha for a second, "I would've seen you at the World Tournaments! The meetings! Your name would've been dropped even just once, but it never has!"

"My schedule makes it difficult for me to attend those meetings and tournaments, no matter how hard I try to make it." Diantha said, tone a bit guilty, "I'm surprised you didn't know. I would've sworn Charlie told you."

"To be fair, that man only calls me in the dead of night. He doesn't understand timezones." Cynthia balled her fists, "I can barely remember a thing he's ever told me. If he's mentioned it, I would never have been able to remember. All I can recall is him calling you a...Metra, or whatever."

Diantha shook her head with a laugh, " _Maître._ They don't quite call me a Champion over in Kalos. I'm the Master of the League."

Cynthia let out a sigh, forcing out all of her anger. This was supposed to be a fun match, and even if Diantha pulled multiple fast ones on her and led her on the entire time, Cynthia couldn't let that ruin her fun. She was getting anxious from the thought of defeat, sure, but that shouldn't be interfering with her here. She was still in this, even if she was at a severe disadvantage.

"I think the _Master_ here is underestimating just how powerful my Garchomp really is. Isn't that right, girl?" Cynthia looked over at Garchomp and wagged her finger. Garchomp responded with a roar. "We're not out just yet. You may have brute strength on your side, but we still have our strategies. Don't get too confident here."

"Alright." Diantha laughed, holding her hand out towards Cynthia, "You may have the next move."

"No, _you_ get the next move." Cynthia insisted, "The challenger will need all the help she can get against me. It doesn't matter if you're a Champion or not. You're in my domain now, and those are the rules."

Diantha simply shrugged. She wasn't going to object further. "Gardevoir, Shadow Ball!"

Gardevoir placed her hands together, forming a sphere of darkness she then hurled towards Garchomp. Cynthia only snapped her fingers, and immediately Garchomp used its claws to smack the Shadow Ball away and into the ground. Diantha's eyes widened at that; that sort of power...that shouldn't even be possible.

"Garchomp is not going to hold anything back. It's been forever since she's been able to move around so unrestricted before. She's going to enjoy this." Cynthia warned, "Flamethrower!"

Garchomp reared its head back, drawing in a large inhale before shooting a wide funnel of flames from out of its mouth. The funnel was nearly twice Garchomp's size, and it was rocketing right towards Gardevoir. The blast range was so large that there was no way Gardevoir could evade it, so she crossed her arms over her head and took the brunt of the flames. When it subsided, it was obvious Gardevoir sustained a lot of damage, but she was still standing and she brushed off the attack. The added power of her Mega Evolution helped a lot with that.

"Dazzling Gleam!"

Lifting her hands into the air, Gardevoir formed a barrage of pink spikes which she then sent flying at Garchomp. Garchomp lifted its wings over its head as a barrier, and despite the pain the super-effective attack caused, Garchomp was not down yet. Garchomp looked over its shoulder at Cynthia, who only had a hand raised, calling for Garchomp to hold.

Diantha fell for the bait and hopped on her next attack, "Moonblast!"

Gardevoir closed its eyes, focusing her energy above her head. A sphere of pink energy resembling the moon appeared in the sky, and just when Gardevoir looked to be complete in charging the attack, Cynthia cut in.

"Now! Poison Jab!"

Garchomp used its incredible speeds to charge at Gardevoir in the midst of her attack and use Poison Jab as Gardevoir's guard was down. Moonblast was interrupted, and the energy dissipated into the air as Gardevoir flew back and skidded across the ground. Diantha looked between her Gardevoir and Cynthia, astounded at how she was on the ropes even though she should have the advantage in the situation. Cynthia's hair cast shadows over her eyes, and there was a smile on her face.

"If you had gone to any of the World Tournaments…" Cynthia began, grin only getting wider with every word, "...You would've learned that I'm undefeated there too."

Diantha just shook her head in disbelief, clenching her fists. _Just how powerful is she?!_

"Though, you're probably the toughest opponent I've ever faced." Cynthia admitted, tilting her head, "Steven Stone is the only other person to get me down to my last Pokémon since I've become Champion, but even then… I wouldn't say he backed me into a corner as much as you have. I've never brushed as close to defeat before as I have with you. That is no easy task."

Diantha didn't like where this was going. It sounded like Cynthia's end-of-battle speech, like Cynthia was certain the battle was going to end in seconds and in her favor, too. She shared a knowing glance with Gardevoir, quirking an eyebrow and gesturing towards Garchomp with a tilt of her head. Gardevoir lifted her hands in the air to try using Dazzling Gleam again, and Cynthia let out a relieved sigh at that.

"Oh, thank goodness…" Cynthia shook her head, "I was running out of words there. I was waiting for that. Garchomp, now's your chance! Dig!"

Garchomp buried underground and reappeared moments later, leaping from out of the ground and uppercutting Gardevoir. Gardevoir didn't lose her hold over the pink spikes she formed for Dazzling Gleam, and she sent them at Garchomp the second Garchomp burst out of the ground. Gardevoir stammered backwards after the hit, obviously critically wounded but still able to stand. Garchomp was knocked to the ground after that, barely moving.

Gardenia looked at Garchomp nervously, hands over her mouth from shock, "Garchomp couldn't possibly be…"

Cynthia looked worried as well, but she clenched her fist and prayed, "Garchomp… Come on… We're so close…"

Garchomp weakly lifted its head, staring down Gardevoir with a growl. Cynthia took advantage of this split second of Garchomp still being able to battle by quickly issuing an order, "Flamethrower, max power! Now!"

Forcing itself to its feet quickly and throwing its head back, Garchomp unleashed another giant vortex of flames at Gardevoir, swallowing Gardevoir in the ravaging fire. Garchomp looked incredibly unsteady, like it was about to fall at any second after exerting that much energy, and when the smoke cleared, the same could be said for Gardevoir as well.

At this point it was a waiting match to see who would fall first. Both Pokémon were too exhausted to try another attack. All they could do was outlast the other.

Gardenia was watching, speechless and with her hands still over her mouth. Diantha looked shocked at the fact she lost her advantage so easily in the battle. Cynthia's expression was unreadable, but her fists were tightly clenched and shaking visibly.

Gardevoir was the first one to fall after her Mega Evolution wore off, but the very second she was about to hit the ground, Garchomp looked ready to follow suit and make things a tie as it was losing its balance. Then Garchomp threw its head back and let out a loud roar in victory, still able to stand long after Gardevoir fell.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle… Garchomp is the winner! Champion Cynthia narrowly secures the victory against Maître Diantha!" Gardenia shouted, "The match is over!"

Garchomp fell to its knees after that, and Cynthia joined it out on the field, "Thanks, girl. Though, I would've preferred it if you hadn't nearly given me a heart attack at the very end there…" Garchomp growled at that, causing Cynthia to raise her hands in surrender, "Okay! Okay! You did great! We're still the Champion of Champions!"

Diantha went to Gardevoir's side just as Gardevoir started to wake up, holding her Pokémon in her arms, "You did fantastic out there, chérie. I'm so proud."

Gardenia hopped off the platform and walked over to Cynthia, slugging her arm over Cynthia's shoulder, "She nearly had you beat there! I've never seen you so close to losing before!" Gardenia got a little closer, an evil look on her face, "I'm never gonna let you live that down, either. How could you not know you were going up against a Champion?!"

"What, did _you_ know?!" Cynthia shot back, crossing her arms and growling, "Get off my back!"

Gardenia just laughed at that. Diantha joined them after returning Gardevoir back inside its Pokéball. There was a fond look on her face, but it was also mixed with a hint of exasperation, "You two bicker like sisters."

"I know, right?" Gardenia grinned, pressing her face against Cynthia's, "I'm totally the older sister in this relationship, aren't I?"

"Oh, come on!" Cynthia shoved Gardenia's head away, "You're not even twenty! I'm twenty-four!"

"You're only twenty-four?" Diantha tilted her head, furrowing her eyebrows and looking Cynthia over completely, "I never would have guessed that… You don't seem it."

Cynthia looked at Diantha strangely at that, unsure whether or not to be insulted by that, "Yes… Why? Do I really look that much older...?" She placed her hands on her cheeks, turning to Gardenia uneasily for her input.

"N-No!" Diantha shook her head frantically, "T-That's not what I meant! You don't _look_ older! You just... _act_ older! It's my English, I'm sorry!"

Cynthia hung her head, resting it on Gardenia's shoulder, "She thinks I look old, Gardenia…" Her soul was practically leaving her body at this point.

Gardenia got a devious look on her face, and she took some of Cynthia's hair in her hand, "I don't think that's the case, Cynthia! I only see a _few_ grey hairs! You're fine!"

"What?!" Cynthia snapped upright, grabbing at her hair, "Gray hairs?! ALREADY?! Oh, I'm doomed…."

Gardenia broke out in a fit of laughter, "Ha! I'm only kidding! Wow, I didn't know you cared about your appearance so much!"

Diantha was about to agree, but then she remembered how hard Cynthia tries to look like a cool, dark mystery all the time. Cynthia definitely cared about her image.

"I don't know why I put up with you two…" Cynthia huffed, crossing her arms and turning away, "You're both jerks."

"Thank you." Gardenia said proudly.

"I didn't mean to…" Diantha pressed her fingers together, looking off to the side guiltily.

Cynthia just lifted her chin, trying to not look affected. She called Garchomp back inside its Pokéball, "...I'm going to heal my team and get ice cream. I don't know how much longer I can handle this abuse."

"Good. I'm running out of insults." Gardenia sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm never coming back to Eterna City again..." Cynthia stomped off, refusing to look at Gardenia.

Gardenia only winked, "You'll be back! You always say that every time you visit me!"

Diantha chased after Cynthia, "Wait, I'll come with you! I also have to heal up my team!" She caught up to Cynthia fairly quickly, and she saw that Cynthia was laughing to herself.

Cynthia shook her head at Diantha, pointing over her shoulder at Gardenia with a wide grin, "She's a handful, isn't she? My grandmother also thinks her and I act like siblings too. Heck, even my sister considers Gardenia as another sister."

"You have a sister?" Diantha asked.

Cynthia nodded, "Yeah. Younger. She's a researcher, just like me. She's also Lucy's trainer. Her name is Elizabeth."

"No wonder you and Lucy seemed so well-acquainted."

Cynthia paused for a moment, tilting her head, "At this point… I'd say all of the League is like family." She narrowed her eyes, "Except Volkner. He owes me over 300 dollars. He's disowned until he pays it back."

Diantha just laughed and shook her head, "I hope the League at Kalos thinks of me so fondly as well. I do tend to spend more time with the Professor, however…"

"Sycamore, right?" Cynthia asked, "I need to yell at him. He never told me of any Fairy types or Mega Evolution. He's keeping me out of the loop on purpose. I bet he doesn't want me getting stronger than I already am." Her gaze shot off to the side, "...Or maybe he was trying to tell it to me all those times he asked me out to dinner and I shot him down…?"

"That sounds like something dear Augustine would do, yes." Diantha smiled, "He wouldn't give me a Key Stone until I went to the movies with him. Keep in mind, he made me watch my own movie for that Key Stone. It was...something else."

Cynthia let out a content sigh. Having entered the Pokémon Center, she set her six Pokéballs on a tray for Nurse Joy to take to heal them all up, "The professor we have here in Sinnoh- Professor Rowan -he's an intimidating guy at first, but really, he's a nice man. He was my mentor when I first got into mythology. I helped him with his Pokédex, and I even finished it for him-" She pulled out the old Dex from her pocket again, "Well, I guess it wasn't really finished. Not with the discoveries in Kalos, anyways."

Diantha did the same, setting out her team on a tray for Nurse Joy, "Augustine and I work together with Mega Evolution research. He claims that my Gardevoir and I are the perfect research subjects, but I can't quite figure out if he meant that flirtatiously or actually, truly meant it…" She just laughed.

Cynthia was silent for a moment, looking Diantha over with a hint of a grin to her face, "So… How long were you planning to sleep on the fact you were a Champion and keep that from me, huh?"

"To be fair, I thought you knew." Diantha scratched her cheek bashfully, "I only wanted to use the fact you didn't know to my advantage in the battle."

"Now, that's just a cruel tactic..." Cynthia's grin grew wider, "I like that."

Diantha just raised an eyebrow playfully, turning to receive her Pokémon from Nurse Joy. Cynthia did the same, and then she led Diantha outside so they could hit that ice cream stand down the street. As they were walking, they passed the old Galactic Building, and Cynthia couldn't help but spare a glance at it as they walked by. She wasn't expecting however for a room on the upper levels to suddenly light up, despite the fact no one had entered it since Team Galactic was disbanded. Diantha noticed Cynthia suddenly stopped on the walk over, and she turned to see what was the matter.

"Everything alright, darling?" She asked, a hint of concern to her voice.

"Hmm?" Cynthia turned away from the building to face Diantha, "Oh, I'm fine. Could you do me a favor, though? I need to make a phone call, so can you get the ice cream for me? I'll pay you back. Surprise me with the flavor."

Diantha nodded, still a bit concerned but otherwise compliant. She walked down the street where the stand was, and Cynthia pulled out her phone and dialed for a familiar face.

"Champion Cynthia!" Hurriedly came the voice on the other line, "Is there suspicious activity to report?"

Cynthia just clicked her tongue, "Yeah, tremendously so. Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you have the local police seize the Eterna Galactic Building and forbid further use of it, Looker?"

Looker let out a long hum, thinking it over, "Yes… Yes, I did. What seems to be the issue, Champion?"

"Someone's inside it." Cynthia responded, "I'll call Officer Jenny after this and have her check it out. I can't tell if it's a grunt or some punk who thinks trespassing is a fun pastime. I mean, I'd storm it myself, but…" She looked over towards Diantha, who looked very conflicted over what flavor of ice cream to get, "I'd also be trespassing, plus I have company."

"As much help you are on these investigations on Team Galactic, it would be best to leave this to the local authorities." Looker said, "Do you need my assistance in Sinnoh?"

"I'll follow up on this incident later. If it turns out it was a grunt causing this, then I will need you to assist me in this. There still could be stragglers trying to reunite the old team." Cynthia sighed, "Would it be a violation to ask for the locations of the past Commanders? I'd like to keep tabs on them in case a revival is in place."

"I'm sure something can be arranged, Champion Cynthia. I'll be awaiting your report."

"If this actually is a revival of Team Galactic, I'm not waiting it out like last time to see if it's a legitimate threat. I will storm their base and put a stop to this myself."

"Your cooperation is always appreciated. I would be happy to work alongside you again if this is the case."

"No offense to you, but I sure hope this is just a mild scare. I hate playing vigilante Champion."

"But you play it so well!"

"Give me a nice superhero name and maybe I'll consider it, but otherwise, it's not the life for me." Cynthia looked up, spotting Diantha walking towards her, "It was a pleasure as always, Looker, but I gotta go. My date's back."

"Ah, pardon me. I do not wish to intrude-" There suddenly was silence on the other line, "...I'm sorry. Did you just say….. _date_?"

Cynthia's eyes went wide, "...I did?"

"...Yes, Cynthia."

"...Oh, wow. What a slip of the tongue. She's not my date. I have no idea why I said that. I mean, I only met her a few days ago... Wow, would you look at the time! I gotta go, bye." And then she hung up.

Diantha held out a multi-flavored, stacked ice cream cone over to Cynthia with a nervous smile, "...I panicked. I couldn't choose."

Cynthia cleared her throat to compose herself after that embarrassing end to a phone call, and she looked at the ice cream with starry eyes, "...It's perfect."

Diantha looked relieved at that, and she glanced over at the Galactic Building as she started to eat her ice cream, "Is there something strange about this building to you, Cynthia? You started acting different ever since you laid eyes on it."

Cynthia let out a sigh, seeing no point in hiding the truth, "Remember when I told you about those punks that destroyed Lake Valor? This was one of their bases. I wouldn't say that the experience was _traumatic_ in dealing with them, but god, they were an annoying bunch. It's almost sadder when you realize the lot of them were misguided kids following under an extremist who promised them a better world."

Diantha nodded, not wanting to press further. She looked over at Cynthia, noticing how there was a bit of ice cream on her nose. With a shake of her head and a soft laugh, Diantha used a napkin she got at the stand to wipe the ice cream off her nose, "What a tough, strong, dark, cool, and mysterious Champion you are…" She teased, grinning widely.

"Oh no, my image!" Cynthia said, faking offense. She couldn't keep it up for long though, and she ended up just letting out a long laugh.


	7. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of filming, and Cynthia could not have had a worse day.

The sun was particularly bright and harsh that day in Sunyshore City. It was the first day of shooting for the film, and because she was asked to, Cynthia was present on set. Even though she was more than happy to help out with this film because she wanted the spread the knowledge of the myths of Sinnoh, Cynthia would soon find out that she could only handle so much, especially considering the situation she was in at the time.

"I don't quite get it…" Cynthia muttered, running a hand through her hair. She was in the hair & makeup trailer, watching as Diantha was prepped for the shoot, "I completely understand the fact that I'm to give on-site consultation, but I don't see why I have to be here when there are no scenes scheduled in today's shoot that are about the myths." She turned to Diantha, "I don't want to get in the way when I'm not here to do anything productive."

"Production politics." Diantha explained with a sigh, "The director probably would like to meet with you. From now on, he'll be the one you'll collaborate the most with, alongside the animators when the time comes."

Cynthia crossed her arms and sighed, "I would have been more than happy to meet with him any other time. Like I said, I'll only be getting in the way if I stay."

Looking over at Cynthia out of the corner of her eye, Diantha just shrugged, "Consider it as a learning experience. It's your first time working in film production, which can be very daunting for new faces. It's best that you get exposed to it and get used to it now, and not when you're actually needed. Think of it as getting the intimidation factor out of the way early."

Cynthia nodded, finding some sense in that, "Alright, alright…" She pulled against her blouse collar; she was in her blue sleeveless outfit again, "Will the shoots today be inside or outside?"

"Hmm…" Diantha tilted her head, thinking it over, "A little bit of both, I believe. Why?"

"Ugh…" Cynthia threw her head back, "It's so hot outside…"

Diantha furrowed her eyebrows, "It's barely even fifty degrees, darling."

"Your point…?"

There was an awkward silence for a moment, and eventually Diantha simply shook her head, "Ah, ça va…"

Cynthia felt her pocket buzz, and she reached inside to pull out a pager. The first bulb in a row of four lit up a bright green and started flashing. Clicking her tongue, Cynthia started for the door to exit the makeup trailer, "Looks like I might not be able to stick around after all."

Diantha raised an eyebrow, "What's the issue?"

"Aaron's down." Cynthia explained, opening the door, "Only three members of the Elite Four remain. That challenger is going to expect the Champion waiting for them at the last chamber."

"I'll cover for you." She glanced at Cynthia over her shoulder, "Shall I say family emergency or that you suddenly feel unwell?"

"Neither. I'll talk to the director myself." And with that, Cynthia had left.

Rubbing her forehead once Cynthia was gone, Diantha let out a soft sigh, "So naïve…" She muttered to herself, "Poor thing doesn't even know what's coming…"

* * *

Cynthia headed towards the set, moving through crew workers in her search of the director. Granted, she had no clue who the director was, but she eventually started to hear a lot of yelling from a single guy, and...well, she would place a lot of money on the assumption that man was the director. It helped that when she got close enough to him, he noticed her and dropped his shouting match with a poor crew member to approach her.

"You must be Champion Cynthia." The director said, extending his hand forth for a handshake, "Hugo Rustaud. Director extraordinaire."

Cynthia took Hugo's hand, and instantly her face contorted into a grimace for a brief moment. It felt like her hand was being crushed in his grasp. It didn't help that she wasn't digging his attitude, either, "A pleasure." She said, perhaps with a bit too much bite behind it, "I need a word with you."

Hugo nodded, "Sure, but I ask that you make it quick. I have to ensure that everything is in perfect condition for today's shooting."

"Of course." Cynthia felt another buzz in her pocket. Bertha was down too, it seemed… "I do apologize in advance, but I have to return back to the League building. It's urgent."

Hugo narrowed his eyes, "I specifically requested of you to attend the entire day's worth of shooting to acquaint yourself with the process."

Cynthia placed her hand on her hip, returning Hugo's glare, "I've seen the schedule. It's over a twelve-hour long work day. I'll be gone for two at most. I'll still be able to see most of filming."

"You have made a commitment to this film. You cannot only come and go as you see fit."

"To be frank, Mr. Rustaud," Cynthia lifted her chin, "My commitment lies with the League. I'm doing this consulting business as a _favor,_ not requirement. If this challenger arrives to the final chamber and it's _empty,_ the League could be sued and I could be stripped of my title due to neglecting my responsibilities. I am not losing three years' worth of hard work by sitting here and doing nothing all day just because you asked me to."

"Hugo!"

Cynthia turned towards the voice, spotting Diantha walking towards the both of them. Cynthia immediately noticed that Diantha's hair was down for once, and then Cynthia saw the strangely serious expression on Diantha's face. That was a new one, too…

"Diantha." Hugo said, barely acknowledging her, "We're in the middle of a conversation. Whatever you must say can wait."

"No, no. It really can't." Diantha said, voice dripping with a dramatic sigh, "She is under no obligation to be here. You can't make her stay, no matter how hard you try. She has a job to do, just like me, just like you. You best be grateful she helped with the script in the first place, or else you would've lost all respect for having your directing debut be on a movie with such terrible, inaccurate writing." Diantha narrowed her eyes, "Let her go."

Cynthia simply watched Diantha with a raised eyebrow. That was one side of Diantha that Cynthia never thought she'd see- ruthless, unforgiving, and self-important. Then Cynthia realized that perhaps show business was as overdramatic and chaotic as the rumors said, and Diantha was playing the game.

Hugo clenched his jaw, and eventually his eyes went back to Cynthia, "Two hours. That's all you have."

Cynthia didn't even dignify him with a response. She turned on her heel and sent Diantha a grateful look when Hugo couldn't see her face, then walked off. She arrived at the League ten minutes later after flying with Togekiss, entering her chamber mere seconds before the challenger walked inside. She greeted the challenger- a bright, cheery young woman -with a smile that completely hid the fact that she barely arrived in time after arguing with a movie director.

"I applaud you for making it this far, though there won't be any letup from me." Cynthia said, toying with a minimized Pokéball in her hand, "I, Cynthia, accept your challenge!"

* * *

The match lasted all of fifteen minutes. The challenger was crushed, but Cynthia told them to try again whether she'd like. Once the challenger was gone, Cynthia looked at the time and let out a sigh. She still was well within the time frame that Hugo laid out for her, but she really did not want to go back to sit and watch them film a movie for over 10 hours.

Just as Cynthia was about to call out Togekiss to fly back to Sunyshore City, she received a phone call. The number wasn't in her contacts, so she furrowed her eyebrows as she lifted the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, this is Officer Jenny from ECPD. I was told that Champion Cynthia wanted a report on the trespassing incident from yesterday."

"Ah, thanks for the follow-up." Cynthia placed her free hand on her hip, "I'm listening."

"The two trespassers managed to evade authorities by Smoke Screen." Officer Jenny explained, a bit disappointed, "The officers on the case described the suspects as both having green hair. They were the only two people in the building after the investigation."

Cynthia clicked her tongue. She hated being right in this case, "I see… Thank you. Have any members of the International Police contacted the precinct yet?"

"Not yet, no." There was a beat of pause, "Should I be expecting their cooperation?"

"Yes, fully." Cynthia sighed, "Keep on the lookout for any other people that fit the profile. A Team Galactic revival could be in place."

"Understood, Champion Cynthia." If they were face-to-face, Officer Jenny probably would have saluted Cynthia in that moment, "I'll be awaiting to hear from Interpol, then."

"I'll make sure that happens soon. Thank you again for your assistance, Jenny." Cynthia hung up then, placing a hand to her forehead. She wasn't quite done yet with the phone calls, and she dialed Looker's number and hung her head as she waited for him to answer.

"Ah! A response so quickly!" Looker shouted on the other line, "How can I help you, Batwoman?!"

Cynthia narrowed her eyes, "...Batwoman?"

"Yes, Batwoman!" Looker sounded very enthusiastic, "You requested of me to give you a superhero persona name. This is my masterpiece."

"Masterpiece?!" Cynthia growled, "Batwoman's been in use for decades! I can't be that! Besides, I was just kidding!"

There was silence on the other line. Cynthia can just picture the frown on Looker's face in that moment, "...I understand, Champion Cynthia. Forgive my outburst. What can I help you with?"

"I'll need you in Sinnoh immediately." Cynthia explained, "The trespassers in the Galactic Building yesterday match the profile of Galactic grunts. I think there really is a revival happening."

"I see, I see…" Looker hummed, "I will be there as soon as possible. When I arrive, I believe that an investigation of the Veilstone Headquarters is due."

"Fantastic idea. Call me when you arrive." Cynthia was silent for awhile, "And no more superhero names!"

"You wound me, Cynthia." Looker replied, "I'll see you shortly. We'll get to the bottom of this in no time together."

"I hope so, Looker…" Cynthia sighed, shaking her head, "I hope so…"

She put her phone away after ending the call. Running a hand through her hair, Cynthia let out a defeated sigh. This was going to be a thorn in her side for a while now, she could tell that much. Calling out her Togekiss, Cynthia flew back to Sunyshore City, lowkey hoping for an escape from the long day that was going to follow.

* * *

When Cynthia arrived back at the set, there was still two hours left until a lunch break. That meant two hours of watching the same thing practically on repeat until they got the perfect take. It was a scene they were shooting outside too, so Cynthia was trapped in the heat the entire time. She at least tried to pay attention at first, then she started to play games on her phone, and then she ended up falling asleep until she got nudged in the shoulder.

Cynthia stirred awake, cracking her neck and opening one eye only to see Diantha standing over her with two cups in her hands.

"There you are, Sleeping Beauty." Diantha teased. She swirled the liquid in the cup she held out to Cynthia, "I figured you'd like something to drink. I didn't manage to smuggle any food from lunch, though."

"I'm surprised you even know what Sleeping Beauty is…" Cynthia mumbled, taking the cup from Diantha, "You have fairy tales over in Kalos?"

Diantha just quirked an eyebrow playfully, "You do know that Sleeping Beauty is French in origin, right?"

Cynthia just took a sip of her drink. It was some fancy tea, apparently. "...You learn something new every day."

Taking a seat in the chair next to Cynthia, Diantha drank some of her own tea, "How did the challenge go?"

"Quick. Poor thing didn't even see it coming." Cynthia explained with a sigh, "How's Hugo been?"

"Learning his place." Diantha's voice went low and quiet, "New directors always come in overly arrogant."

Cynthia laughed a bit at that, "To think he introduced himself to me as 'director extraordinaire' when it's his first film… What a joke."

"I'm sorting him out as best as I can, but I doubt he's going to get over that first impression you made on him." Diantha sighed, "I'm almost impressed that you managed to become the director's number one enemy on day one, but at the same time… I'm a little worried for you."

Letting out a sigh, Cynthia ran her free hand through her hair, "I'll manage. I've made worst first impressions, I'll have you know."

Diantha raised an eyebrow, "How could it be any worse than what you just did?"

"You'd be surprised…" Cynthia just shook her head, smiling a bit, "I, uh… should let you know, though. I might not be around much these next few days."

"That's fine. I can understand how the process may be a tad boring to outsiders." Diantha smiled reassuringly, "Take the time you need."

"Ah, no… It's not that, though I am bored out of my mind right now." Cynthia scratched behind her ear, "It's official Champion business, I should say. Well...perhaps not official, but it's business that I have to see to."

Diantha sent Cynthia a concerned look, "Is everything alright?"

"It will be. A friend and I are on the case. We're a good pair." Cynthia grinned, "I'll still help out if I'm that sorely needed, but I don't want things getting out of hand like they did a few months ago."

Diantha just nodded, not wanting to press further, "We wrap up filming in Sunyshore in a few days, then we're on to Grand Lake Hotel to film at Lake Valor. You still have to show me the lake."

"I know. I should be finished with this little mess in time for that." Cynthia drank more of her tea.

Sparing a glance at the time, Diantha let out a soft sigh, "Well, the lunch break is almost over. I should be hitting the makeup trailer again before filming resumes." She stood up, turning back to Cynthia, "Here's an idea- why don't you work on your book while you're here? So you're not so bored as you say you are."

"That's...not a bad idea, actually." Cynthia nodded, getting behind the idea, "Yeah, I'll do that. Who knows… maybe being around a movie about myths will make me able to actually get stuff done."

Diantha grinned widely, "See? It won't be so bad." She gave Cynthia a wave, "I'll see you later then."

"Later." Cynthia said back, leaning back in her chair. Her eyes still felt heavy, and the hot tea was only making things worse. She watched Diantha as she walked away, pursing her lips and musing things over, before Cynthia just closed her eyes and got herself comfortable.

Screw writing. She wanted more sleep.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Cynthia did manage to get things done during the day after she woke up from yet another nap. She spent a good portion of the afternoon writing, and she had gotten more done in that timeframe than the past week in total. The shooting for the day wrapped shortly after six, ending early because apparently Hugo was immensely satisfied early on with one of the takes. Cynthia could finally go home, which was a blessing, and she had more time to focus on what was happening with Team Galactic. She caught a glance of Diantha talking with Hugo as Cynthia was packing up, and just when she was about to leave, her phone rang again. Cynthia was starting to get sick of that ringtone from hearing it so often.

She was relieved, however, when she saw that Looker was the one that was calling, "Hey, Looker." Cynthia said as she answered the phone, "You're here, I'm assuming?"

"Yes, I just arrived at the Hearthome City airport." Looker explained, "I'll be in Veilstone City in half an hour."

"I'm in Sunyshore City right now." Cynthia added, "I'll meet you at the Galactic HQ, then."

"My next call will be to the Veilstone City Police Department."

"Good idea. 'Til then." Cynthia hung up then, slipping her phone into her pocket. She looked up to see Diantha coming towards her, a large grin on her face.

"Cynthia, darling!" Diantha beamed, "Since filming ended early today, I figured we could maybe go out to dinner tonight. What do you say?" She had the sweetest, most hopeful face when she asked, and that coupled with the fact Diantha looked stunning with her hair down made Cynthia's response all the more harder to say.

Cynthia flashed a sympathetic smile, feeling incredibly guilty, "I'm….sorry. I'm going to have to take a raincheck on that. There's something I have to do, and I have to do it right now. Some other time though… I promise."

Diantha nodded in understanding, smile not even faltering in the slightest, "Sure, sure… Some other time."

"Sorry again…" Cynthia breathed uneasily. God, this was nothing like shooting down Alder or Sycamore or anyone else. This one made her genuinely feel bad, "I just- I need to leave like right now." She waved in goodbye, spinning around on her heel and walking off.

Diantha only watched as she left, expression finally falling now that she didn't have to fake being fine. Her tongue prodded at her cheek and she lowered her head, staring at the ground. She was starting to realize that rejection could really hurt sometimes...


	8. Long Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia begins her investigation alongside Looker late that night. Diantha's night somehow manages to turn out even worse than theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY A LITTLE IMPORTANT
> 
> there's some violence in the later part of the chapter. well, it's not shown, but there's some gore. not too extreme. just some blood mentions. just thought i'd warn ya. i wouldn't say it's graphic and detailed enough to warrant a 'graphic depiction of violence' marker content warning but it's still something. thought i'd play it safe here in telling ya

When Cynthia landed in Veilstone City, she immediately noticed the downpouring rain and dark skies. She threw her black trench coat over her blouse, grabbing ahold of the lapels to adjust the fit. She didn't bother buttoning it up- there was a part of her too irritated about the situation at hand to care. She waited at the base of the stairs to the Galactic Headquarters, arms crossed over her chest as she stared upwards at the building. She wondered just what exactly they could possibly want now, and also she was gradually developing a grudge for them wasting her time over and over again.

Just when she was getting a little too petty, she heard police sirens approach, and soon a swarm of cop cars had swerved and parked behind Cynthia at the base of the stairs. She only turned to face them, watching as Officer Jenny and her fellow squadrons hopped out of the cars and called out their Pokémon companions to help with the search. Looker also had been in one of the cars, and he joined Cynthia's side.

"Champion Cynthia." He said in greeting, "Or should I say… Diamonista?"

Cynthia narrowed her eyes, "Is that supposed to be another superhero name?"

"Yes!" Looker nodded sternly, as if the topic was anything but superhero names, "I devised it on the flight over."

"That sounds more like an escort name than a superhero name…" Cynthia just let out a heavy sigh, shaking her head, "I thought I said I was just kidding!"

"You did. I've merely become invested in the idea." Looker explained.

Cynthia looked back at the police officers behind her, praying for some sort of release. Fortunately for her, Officer Jenny came out in front of the pack and nodded at Cynthia.

"We're ready. Let's move in."

"No point in wasting any more time then." Cynthia motioned for Looker and the other officers to follow her with a roll of her shoulder. They all stormed up the high steps to the Galactic HQ Building, and they all swarmed around the two doors to the building. Cynthia and Looker as well as a few officers were stationed at one, whereas Officer Jenny and her squad were at the other.

"Ready…" Officer Jenny began, holding up a flat hand to keep the officers at bay. Looker and Cynthia simply waited for the signal.

"GO!"

Cynthia jumped forward, plunging her foot into the door near the handle to bust it open. She immediately swerved out of the way, letting Looker and the other officers go in first. They were the experts in this field, after all. She was only along for the ride because of the personal stakes.

"VCPD!"

"International Police!"

"Vigilante Champion, coming right back at ya'..." Cynthia said in a droll as she stepped inside. She immediately joined up with Looker, nudging his arm and motioning for him to follow, "Come on, we have to check the upper levels!"

Looker nodded, and he and Cynthia ran off further into building, ascending the numerous sets of stairs and maneuvering through the warp panels to reach the top floor. They did not see a single soul on the way up, and eventually they had arrived at the room in the very far back where the experiments on the Lake Trio had been done.

"The computer's still on…" Cynthia started, staring at the large screen in disbelief, "I need a team to extract any and all data from this computer's databases! It could be instrumental in telling us just what this revival is trying to accomplish…"

Looker raised a walkie-talkie to his mouth, finger over the button, "I need computer analysts on the top floor!" He lowered the walkie-talkie, focus going back to Cynthia, "If all of this equipment is online, then that means someone must be here, but….we saw nothing."

Cynthia furrowed her eyebrows, turning towards the door and clenching her jaw, "They must have slipped past us somehow. They might still be here!"

Following Cynthia's lead, Looker ran out of the laboratory and down the hallway. Just when they reached the press hall where Cyrus gave his speeches, they heard a nearby warp panel go off. Cynthia and Looker shared a shocked glance.

"What's the easiest escape route in the building?" Cynthia asked quickly, thinking ahead.

Looker thought it over for a moment before the answer came to him, "The underpass to the warehouse!"

"Get men to block the underpass. I'll go the outside way to make sure they didn't sneak through somehow!"

Looker nodded, getting out his walkie-talkie again. Cynthia went straight for the green warp panel to warp her onto the ground floor so she could dash out of the HQ building and head down the steps. The warehouse was all the way on the other side of the city, and Cynthia had to get there first before the grunt escaped. Weighing her options, she spotted one of the police motorbikes sitting there unused, and she just decided to roll with it.

"I'm taking this!" Cynthia shouted at the officers that stayed behind, and she threw on the helmet left behind and sped off. The wheels whirled on the wet pavement on the way due to the heavy rain, and the rain droplets stuck to the visor of her helmet. She maneuvered through the few cars still out driving in these conditions until she reached the lot with the abandoned warehouse. Parking the bike by the warehouse entrance and setting down the kickstand, Cynthia threw the helmet to the ground and ran towards the locked doors. Just like before, she busted the door open with a hard kick, and she ran inside.

The grunt stumbled back when his escape route was suddenly blocked off by the Champion, and he tried to run the way he came, but soon Looker and some other officers came up through the underground passageway.

"Going somewhere?" Cynthia said, voice dripping with venom when she grabbed the grunt by the shirt, "So, what's the big plan, huh? What's Team Galactic up to nowadays? If you tell us, just maybe we'll go easy on you."

The grunt was breathless from running, and he just sneered at Cynthia, "I'm not talking to you. I want a lawyer."

Cynthia shoved him away, letting the authorities handle him instead. She let out a sigh, glancing over towards Looker, "Looks like we're not getting anything out of him."

"Smart kid. Most don't go for the lawyer option." Looker rested his hand in his chin, "It will be hard to get him to open up. I'll assist in the interrogation with the VCPD." He was silent for a moment, "As I do that… Can I request a favor of you, Cynthia?"

"Shoot."

"Did you know that the Galactic HQ Building was relinquished to a Veilstone citizen after the disbandment?" Looker asked, "A man under the name of Marc Fullbuster, in fact."

Cynthia exhaled heavily, shaking her head, "That's no random citizen. That's Codename: Saturn."

"I have his address for you." Looker reached into his trench coat, pulling out a file, "Perhaps you can have a chat with Mr. Fullbuster, see about his involvement with this revival."

Taking the file in hand, Cynthia gave it a glance over and quirked an eyebrow, "You sure I have the clearance to do this kind of stuff?"

"I talked it over with the VCPD on the way here. You'll be given a specific consultant status on the case." Looker said, "Just identify yourself as a VCPD consultant, and anything you hear will be admissible in the investigation."

Cynthia grinned at that, "I'm on it then. Perhaps the vigilante Champion is not as much of a vigilante as I previously thought."

"I don't see how 'Vigilante Champion' isn't already a nifty superhero name on its own." Looker pointed out.

"I can't have 'vigilante' in the name. It's too...meta."

"Ah. Now I understand. I suppose I'll have to work harder on the superhero name front, then."

"I thought I told you to let it go."

"Many apologies, Cynthia, but that won't be happening. I know I can find the perfect name."

Cynthia sent Looker an exasperated look, "...Fine. Knock yourself out."

Looker shot Cynthia a grin, "Your blessing is appreciated. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to help with the interrogation down at the precinct."

"And I've got a commander's house to drop by." Cynthia waved the file, "Call me about any updates. I'll be sure to let you know about any on my end."

Looker nodded, and the two of them walked outside. Cop cars had arrived to take the suspect into custody, so Looker would be hitching a ride with them. Cynthia, however, went back to that motorbike she used and put the helmet back on. Looker shot her a strange expression.

"Is that… yours?" He asked.

Cynthia looked around a few times, "...No."

Looker opened his mouth to say something, but Cynthia cut him off, "I'll return it, I promise. I just...need the ride."

Nodding, Looker just walked away, not wanting to question further. Cynthia revved up the engine on the motorbike and drove off, heading for the address listed on the file. She soon came to find out that the house Saturn lived at had a patio, which meant that Cynthia wouldn't have to stand outside in the pouring rain and at least had something over her head. That was a godsend.

She pulled up into the driveway and hopped off the bike, walking up to the front door and ringing the doorbell. While she waited for it to open, she fixed up her hair a bit and composed herself. Some part of her was going to enjoy this-

Saturn opened the door, instantly groaning at the sight of Cynthia. Cynthia simply tilted her head and smiled, "Hiiii." She dragged out with a sing-song voice.

Saturn nearly shut the door on her face for that, but Cynthia placed her hand on the door to stop him, "Come on, now. I can tell you that so many men in this region would kill to have the Champion show up at their door like this. You should consider yourself lucky."

"I don't." Saturn shot back, voice low, "What do you want?"

"I only want to chat." Cynthia explained, grinning still, "On behalf of the VCPD, that is."

Saturn sighed, pressing a hand to his face, "Do I have to…?"

"I suppose you don't." Cynthia rested her hands on her hips, "But… it would help out a lot."

Saturn looked very reluctant to help, but eventually he let up and gave in, "...Do you at least want to come inside? It's freezing out."

Cynthia tilted her head, "I'm taking you up on that offer, but you're kidding, right? It's like...so hot out here."

With a judgmental look, Saturn just dropped the subject and stepped aside, waiting for Cynthia to come in. Cynthia did him a courtesy by taking off her slick, muddied shoes by the door so she wouldn't track any mud inside. They both noticed how Cynthia was still taller than Saturn even without her heels, which made Saturn puff out his cheeks in annoyance. He led her to his living room and motioned towards his couch for her to sit while he took up the chair nearby.

"Why do you want to speak with me?" Saturn started off with, crossing his legs and propping his elbow up on the armrest.

Cynthia sat down, crossing her legs as well, "There seems to be a Team Galactic revival in the works. Surely you can see now why I'd want to get in contact with you, of all people."

"And surely this type of treatment will also be displayed towards the other commanders, correct?"

"Mm… When the time arises." Cynthia clicked her tongue, "Something happened that set you apart from the others, though. Something that made you a higher priority than them."

"Which is…?"

"Activity was noted in _your_ building, after all." Cynthia tilted her head, narrowing her eyes, "It's being looked into as we speak."

Saturn's eyes widened at that, and Cynthia studied him and his reactions carefully, "W-Wait, what?! What were they doing?!"

"That's what we're trying to find out." Cynthia said, "The grunt we've apprehended won't talk, but this isn't the first time we've noticed strange activity. We've spotted the same thing in the Eterna building too." Cynthia leaned forward at that point, subjecting Saturn to a harsh glare, "I hope you're starting to realize why it is absolutely paramount to get to the bottom behind the reasons for this revival. We don't want another Spear Pillar on our hands, do we?"

"Extremism is never the answer…" Saturn said quietly, clenching his fist, "I know nothing of these revivals. I've cleaned my hands of Team Galactic ever since that incident. I was planning to renovate the Galactic Headquarters into a research center, and do some good with it… It's sickening to think that Team Galactic would use it behind my back like this…"

Cynthia stood up at that point, still not letting up on that glare of hers, "What about the other commanders? Do you think they would be involved?"

Saturn clenched his jaw, thinking it over, "...Mars, er… _Lisa_ was always the one most devoted to Cyrus. Eileen, or Jupiter, as you'd know her by, always tried to show Lisa up. If Lisa is involved, Eileen would be too. Though, they both seemed intent on quitting like me. Charon…. Well, I haven't the foggiest."

"Charon's in jail." Cynthia sighed, "He wouldn't be involved."

"Then that's that. You'll need to ask Lisa and Eileen themselves about their involvement. I can only say that it isn't too likely."

"Noted." Cynthia's expression softened at that point, "Get in contact with me or the VCPD if you learn anything new. We need all the help we can get."

Saturn nodded slowly, "...Alright. I'll help."

Cynthia flashed a grin his way, "Thank you, Saturn. I appreciate it."

"...Marc." He said suddenly, gradually smiling in return, "It's… Marc."

"Alright, Marc." Cynthia started for the door, "We'll let you know when we're finished with our investigation of the HQ building so you can resume work on it." She didn't quite wait for a response, and she slipped on her heels and left.

Cynthia drove to return the bike to the precinct (she avoided eye contact with everyone while she was there; she didn't want to get in trouble) and she filled in Looker on the conversation she had with Saturn. Looker said that he and the other officers were having no luck in interrogation, and he said that they could resume their investigation the following day, so Cynthia should go home and get some rest. She looked at the clock, seeing how it was a little after ten, and she reluctantly agreed. She flew home to Celestic Town on Togekiss after that, the exhaustion from all of the running around that day finally catching up to her.

Cynthia welcomed the sight of her bed with open arms, practically flinging herself onto the mattress once out of her heels and dress clothes. Playing the vigilante Champion really takes it out of her, so it took practically no time for her to fall asleep and enter a blissful dream.

* * *

Elsewhere… Off in Sunyshore City… Diantha was off in dreamland herself. Her dreamland was nothing like Cynthia's, however. While Cynthia's was peaceful and serene, Diantha's felt like something out of a horror movie.

In her dream, Diantha awoke in a strange place. The reality she was in was tinted red a dark red shade, and the first thing she noticed was the bizarre fact that all the land masses were floating in midair, and were all in strange positions. Some were upright, some were tilted on their sides, and some were completely upside down. There were large shards of glass everywhere, each portraying a weird reflection, and they were not reflecting what normal glass should. Instead, they were like mirrors to another dimension. The bodies of water were floating and moving in every which direction. It was something horrific, and Diantha was trapped in it.

She started walking around in this foreign world, inspecting it more and more in depth to try and understand it. She immediately noticed how everything felt lighter in this realm, and that gravity wasn't as strong as in the real world. When Diantha reached the end of the one platform she was on, she simply hopped over to the next one, the lessened gravity making it easier to cross such a wide separation between the two. On that next platform, behind a large glass fragment wedged in the ground, Diantha heard some sort of moan, and the next thing she knew, she spotted a Pokémon on the ground. It wasn't just any Pokémon, though… It was a Garchomp.

"Wha- hey!" Diantha rushed to the Garchomp's side, kneeling next to it, "Are you alright?!"

The Garchomp seemed to recognize her, and slowly everything started to piece together in Diantha's mind, "Wait… You're Cynthia's Garchomp, aren't you…? Is she with you? Where is she?"

Garchomp weakly nudged its wing towards the far end of the platform, something which peered over a large empty space in the strange realm they were in. Diantha spotted Cynthia down near that end, and she turned back to Garchomp, "T-Thank you! Here… Let me see if I can heal you…" She reached down to where her bag normally was, and felt nothing. She looked at herself, patting herself down frantically. She had none of her items or anything… Diantha was hopeless to help Garchomp with nothing on her, "I… I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry… I...I'm going to get Cynthia… Maybe we can find a way out of here so we can help you then…"

Diantha ran over to Cynthia's side at that point, immediately noticing how Cynthia was nearly unconscious and her head coated in blood. "C-Cynthia!"

Cynthia stirred at the mention of her name, and she tried to get up. Diantha wrapped her arm around Cynthia's back to support her, and she held Cynthia like that in her arms. The terror of everything she witnessed so far was starting to show on Diantha's face, and her breathing was heavy from both running and panic, "What… What happened to you?!"

"The devil…." Cynthia coughed, blood trickling down the corners of her mouth, "The devil once and twice over… I couldn't stop it… I wasn't…strong enough…this time…"

Tears welled in Diantha's eyes at the sight, and Diantha rested her hand on Cynthia's cheek as she held Cynthia close, "Stay with me… Stay with me, Cynthia… How do we get out of here? Everything will be alright… You'll just have to help me out a little bit here… Trust me…"

"There's no escaping…the devil's domain…" Cynthia coughed again, hoarser than before, "The balance of Sinnoh… It's lost… They couldn't…stop him… I couldn't…stop him…"

" _N'inquiète pas, ma chérie…_ " Diantha whispered beneath her breath. The tears from before were rolling down her cheeks without rest at this point, "I'll save you… I'll find a way…"

Cynthia forced out a wry laugh, sparing one last glance at Diantha, "You always were cute when you slipped back into French whenever you got worried… Even if I could never understand a word you were saying…"

Diantha shook her head, a disbelieving grin on her face, "No, no… You'll hear it more… This isn't the end…"

"I've already accepted it…" Cynthia smiled weakly, "If I were to go out at this age… this is how I would've wanted it…"

"How?! What's happening?!" Diantha had to lower her head. She didn't trust herself to look at Cynthia without bursting out into sobs.

A thundering, ominous roar sounded off in the distance, and soon a large, devilish creature flew and towered over the platform Cynthia and Diantha were on. Diantha raised her head to gaze in terror at the horrifying creature in front of her, eyes wide in fear and panic welling inside. Cynthia only closed her eyes, accepting her fate.

"The end of the natural world… as we know it." Cynthia whispered.

Diantha looked between Cynthia and the creature in disbelief, and soon the creature roared before rushing at the two of them, fangs bared and mouth wide open to devour them both. Diantha leaned over Cynthia, trying to protect her before everything in Diantha's view went black.

* * *

She awoke instantly, darting upwards with a panicked gasp. She looked around, seeing that she was back in the comfort of her hotel room. Diantha was breathing heavily, and her chest was heaving with every pant. Looking down at herself, Diantha noticed how her entire body was slick with sweat. She forced her breathing back to normal, and she fell back onto her pillow.

"Un cauchemar… C'est rien…" Diantha muttered to herself. It was nothing to be afraid of, even if there were aspects of the nightmare that unsettled her. Seeing her friend- seeing _Cynthia_ like that was hard to look past, however. Her mind was playing terrible tricks on her…

Diantha clenched her jaw and closed her eyes. It was best to forget about it and try to get more sleep. She had another long day of filming in the morning…

Hopefully she wouldn't get another nightmare this time around.


	9. Social Butterfly

Cynthia slept in after that long night of investigating, and when she woke late in the morning, she saw that she had a text message from Diantha. She sat up on her bed, unlocking her phone to read the message.

_**[Diantha:] Fair warning, darling… I gave Hugo your number so he could contact you when needed.** _

Cynthia pursed her lips as she sent out her reply.

_**[Cynthia:] Yikes.** _

That was a bit of an understatement, but Cynthia had other things to worry about at the time. She forced herself out of bed to get ready. She threw on her normal black outfit to wear; if she was going to corner some of these ex-Galactic commanders, she wanted to be recognizable at the least, even if she doubted that anyone could forget how Cynthia knocked them down time and time again. It was best to be safe rather than sorry.

She called out her Togekiss, and instead of immediately asking for its help to fly off to who knows where, Cynthia just rested her head against his and closed her eyes, stroking Togekiss's head.

"I'm sorry we've been all over the place lately." Cynthia said with a sigh, "I promise that once things die down a bit, I'll go to Hearthome City to make Poffins for you. You deserve all the extra treats for all the help you've been."

Togekiss let out a content coo before sinking down a bit so Cynthia could hop on.

"Thanks, Togekiss." Cynthia hopped on, relieved, "Our next stop is Floaroma Town."

Togekiss flew off then, not stopping until they reached the flowery town. Cynthia landed on the ground and recalled Togekiss, walking around a bit before she reached the end of town. If Looker's sources were to be trusted, Mars had settled down in Floaroma Town after Team Galactic disbanded and taken up a job at the Valley Windworks as a scientist. She also frequently would be put on the night shift, which let out at around the time Cynthia landed…

After a few minutes of waiting, Cynthia saw that signature red hair and grinned, placing her hands on her hips at the sight.

"Mars." She greeted, tilting her head, "I thought I'd find you here."

Mars turned when she heard her name, and a sneer crossed her expression when she recognized Cynthia, "You…! What do you think you're doing, huh? Chasing me down here like that?"

"Oh, come on." Cynthia's grin widened playfully, "I only wanted a little chat. I'm here on behalf of the Veilstone City Police Department."

"Ahh… Perfect." Mars rolled her eyes, pushing past Cynthia and walking away, "Pass. Hard pass."

Cynthia pursed her lips as she watched Mars walk away, and eventually she spun around to face Mars and she let out a sigh, "Lisa, please. I need your help."

Mars stopped suddenly in her tracks, slowly turning back to Cynthia, "...Where did you learn that name?"

"Marc told me." Cynthia explained, raising an eyebrow, "It is fine that I call you that, right?"

Lisa let out a sigh, giving up once Marc's name was dropped. That let Lisa know that Cynthia wasn't here just to harass her, "...Yeah, sure, whatever… What do you want?"

Cynthia smiled at that, softer and more genuinely than before, "I need to know if you've heard of a Team Galactic revival in the works."

Looking away and crossing her arms, Lisa clenched her jaw tightly, "...I don't know much, but they did reach out to me about it. It's got something to do with Cyrus. That's why they thought I'd help…" Lisa hung her head, shaking it a few times, "I'm done with Team Galactic, though. I refused to help."

Cynthia narrowed her eyes, placing her hand at her chin. Something with Cyrus, huh? "Is that all you know?"

"Yeah, that's it." Lisa rubbed her arms uneasily, glancing back at Cynthia for a brief second before averting her gaze again, "...Are we done here? Can I go, please?"

Nodding, Cynthia waved Lisa off, "Yeah, we're good. Thanks for your help. Get in contact if you learn anything new, if it isn't too much trouble to ask."

Lisa spun around and walked away, muttering a "Fine, whatever," as she left. Cynthia let out a sigh and pulled out her phone, reporting to Looker.

_**[Cynthia:] Mars says the revival might be about Cyrus somehow. That's all I got out of her.** _

Looker replied posthaste.

_**[Looker:] Is she involved?** _

_**[Cynthia:] No, but she was approached about it. She turned them down. I wouldn't say she's not to be trusted about this.** _

_**[Looker:] Understood. Have you contacted Jupiter yet?** _

_**[Cynthia:] Not yet. I'll speak with her next, but I don't believe she'll have much to add.** _

_**[Looker:] It's low priority at this point. I'm more worried about the data on the computer being decoded as well as cracking this grunt's story.** _

_**[Cynthia:] Got it. I'll keep you updated.** _

Just as Cynthia was about to put her phone away, it buzzed again. It wasn't a text from Looker this time. In fact, Cynthia didn't even recognize the number.

_**[Unknown:] This is Hugo Rustaud. I could use a word with you.** _

"For heaven's sake…" Cynthia muttered under her breath, copying the number and placing it into a new contact profile, "I do not need this right now…"

_**[Cynthia:] Hugo. Hey. Diantha told me she'd be giving you my number. What's up?** _

_**[Hugo:] Shooting is nearly complete in Sunyshore. Lake Valor is my next site for filming. I've heard that the lake needed to be reconstructed. Is that still the case?** _

_**[Cynthia:] Not anymore, no. I oversaw the efforts myself. It is open to the public now. All I ask is that you show great care while filming.** _

_**[Hugo:] Good to hear. I will require your assistance during filming over at Lake Valor tomorrow.** _

_**[Cynthia:] I should be able to make it. I have to warn you, though… I have other commitments I must attend to at this time.** _

_**[Cynthia:] And before you say anything else, yes, I know I made a commitment to this film. However, if I don't focus on assisting the police in a matter of public safety here, there may not be a Sinnoh region for you to film in anymore.** _

_**[Cynthia:] Just keep that in mind. I'm doing this for the good of the region, not just to spite you.** _

Hugo put her on 'read' after that, not even giving her a response. Cynthia let out a sigh, figuring this was the closest thing to a win she could ever get out of him. She slipped her phone into her pocket and walked besides the river on Route 205. She needed the calming break.

She spent a few minutes staring at the coursing river, watching as birds flew by and as the wind caused the flowers to slowly sway. In the tranquility of it all, her phone buzzed again, and Cynthia just threw her head back and grunted. She hated being a social butterfly.

"I'm throwing this blasted thing into the river, I swear…" Cynthia grumbled, though she softened a bit upon seeing how the message was from Diantha. That wasn't too bad.

_**[Diantha:] Is there any particular reason that Hugo was in a good mood one minute, checked his phone, then became significantly angrier afterwards?** _

Cynthia bit her lip. Guilty as charged.

_**[Cynthia:] I plead the fifth.** _

_**[Diantha:] Darling, you're going to get us all fired. Or killed.** _

_**[Cynthia:] He makes it too easy!** _

_**[Diantha:] Cynthia…** _

_**[Cynthia:] Sorry, sorry. Say, let me make it up to you. After filming tonight, meet me at the Hotel Grand Lake. They have a gorgeous restaurant, plus I'll show you the lake. Can't hate me now, can you? ;)** _

_**[Diantha:] Perhaps not… What should I wear?** _

_**[Cynthia:] It's relatively high-end. I'd say bring your best, but I've seen some of your red carpet looks. I wouldn't say that far.** _

_**[Diantha:] I think I get the picture. Filming ends at seven, but Hugo has been quite content with the takes we've ran so far. I could make it by eight.** _

_**[Cynthia:] Sounds good to me. I'll see you then.** _

_**[Diantha:] Alright! It's a date!** _

Cynthia nearly threw her phone into the river for an entirely different reason.

* * *

When it got closer to nightfall, Cynthia started to debate over what on earth she should wear to dinner. She looked through her closet, slightly bothered by the lack of color in her wardrobe, and she was coming up dry. Out of options, she called her sister to come help her out. Cynthia left the door open so Elizabeth could enter whenever she showed up from work. As she waited, Cynthia was lounging on her couch watching TV, a mug of coffee in her hand.

Soon the door opened and someone came inside, "It's a robber!" They announced themselves as.

Cynthia just grunted into her coffee mug. Elizabeth's face fell at the sight, "Seriously? No reaction?"

"What semi-decent thief announces their entrance?" Cynthia shook her head.

Elizabeth placed her hands on her hips and huffed, "Harsh, sister. Harsh."

Cynthia stood up from the couch and held out her mug for Elizabeth, "It's coffee. Want some?"

"Oo, yeah. But I'm adding milk." Elizabeth snatched the mug right out of Cynthia's hands, "Not everyone can chug this stuff black like you do."

"Suit yourself. You can have the rest." Cynthia shrugged.

Elizabeth went into Cynthia's kitchen and opened the fridge, taking out the milk carton and pouring some into the coffee mug. She leaned against the counter when she was done, taking a sip from her coffee, "So, what's the occasion? You wouldn't call me over to help you get ready if it was no big deal."

"Dinner at the Hotel Grand Lake." Cynthia glanced down at her nails. She had just painted them in her spare time. They were black, of course.

Elizabeth grinned slyly at that, "With someone special?" She raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"Ah, no. Not really. She's not from around here, so I'm just showing her some of the sights. I blew off her plans yesterday. I'm just making it up to her."

Not believing that one second, Elizabeth just narrowed her eyes at Cynthia. One of her Pokémon escaped from its Pokéball: Elizabeth's Zoroark. Zoroark transformed into Cynthia, and Elizabeth took her chance.

"Oh, she's not special at all!" Elizabeth said in a mocking voice, pretending to be Cynthia. Zoroark was miming to Elizabeth's voice, "I'm just taking her to the fanciest restaurant in all of Sinnoh for fun! It's what friends do for their foreign visitors!"

Cynthia glared at her sister in disapproval. Elizabeth just snickered and high-fived her Zoroark, who then changed back into its normal form.

"Easy, easy. We're just teasing." Elizabeth threw her hands up in surrender, "Do you not remember how much you tormented _me_ when I had my first date?"

"Yeah, but…" Cynthia glanced off to the side and huffed, "This isn't _my_ first date…"

"It's your first in probably a century, yeah." Elizabeth crossed her arms, "Between being Champion and your research, your love life is as interesting as watching paint dry. Let me have my fun."

Cynthia groaned, "I regret calling you over…"

"Then I'm doing my job." Elizabeth picked up her coffee mug and walked over to Cynthia, grabbing her by the arm, "Come on. Let's get you dressed."

Cynthia led Elizabeth back to her room, opening the doors to her closet and gesturing for Elizabeth to try her hands at picking out an outfit. Elizabeth just froze.

"Dear god…" She mumbled, completely taken aback.

"What?" Cynthia tilted her head.

"It's darker than my future in here." Elizabeth placed her hand over her chest, "Where's the color? The spirit? The diversity?"

Rubbing the back of her neck, Cynthia just glanced off to the side, "Yeah, it's all black… So what?"

"This will make things a bit difficult…" Elizabeth rubbed her chin, "I'm assuming you want a dress. Where are your dresses?"

Cynthia reached into her closet and pushed a good portion of her clothes aside, pointing to the remaining clothes on the right side of her closet. Elizabeth just nodded, taking some of them out and laying them on the bed to inspect them.

"You're really serious about this…" Elizabeth said quietly as she worked, "You haven't worn a dress or skirt since the parade where you were named Champion three years ago."

"Not true!" Cynthia furrowed her eyebrows, "I wore a skirt when I took you out to a nightclub when you turned twenty-one!"

Elizabeth smacked her lips, "I'm not counting it. You wore a black bra underneath an _open_ leather jacket and threw a skirt on and called it a clubbing outfit."

"It wasn't a bra, it was a crop top!"

"Sis, that thing was way too small to call it a crop top!"

Cynthia just let out a growl. Elizabeth shook her head, placing a hand to her forehead, "Just when I managed to get that outfit out of my head, too… You owe me for this."

"Can you just hurry up and pick something out?!"

Elizabeth grabbed a dress off the bed and held it out for Cynthia. It was a short dress with short-sleeves and cross-stitching going up the sides, and it was of course, completely black. Looking it over for a moment, Cynthia eventually just nodded, "Yeah, I like it."

"Thank god." Elizabeth tossed the dress at her sister, "Get dressed. I'll be your final line of defense before you walk out the door. We don't want you showing up looking like a mess, do we?"

"I suppose not…" Cynthia shooed Elizabeth away, "Alright, off with you. I gotta change."

"I'm raiding your pantry." Elizabeth said as Cynthia shoved her out the door.

"Of course you are…" Cynthia slammed the door shut behind her, letting out a sigh before going to get changed.

* * *

After doing her hair and makeup- which honestly was simply her normal look but a bit more emphasized and cleanly -Cynthia stepped out into the living room, strolling up to Elizabeth and placing her hands on her hips.

"So?" Cynthia asked, tilting her head, "How do I look?"

Elizabeth just smirked, looking Cynthia over, "Way too good to just be seeing a 'friend,' that's what."

Cynthia rolled her eyes, "I'm taking that as a pass to leave, right?"

"Hmmm… Hold on." Elizabeth stood up from the couch, reaching into her bag to get something out, "It's almost perfect, but something's lacking…" She pulled out a tube of lipstick, and put it on Cynthia's lips for her, "There. A nice splash of red. She won't be able to take her eyes off of those lips now. You should be thanking me."

"I'm not thanking you." Cynthia teased, grinning, "Am I good now?"

"Perfect." Elizabeth smiled, nudging Cynthia's shoulder, "That's the first time I've seen you without those hair clips. Wow, you're going all out."

Cynthia just walked past her and towards the door, "I'm leaving now."

"I want to hear all the juicy details later!" Elizabeth shouted after her, "Come on, you owe me that much!"

"Later, Liz!" And Cynthia closed the door behind her. Suddenly she remembered something, and she opened the door again, "Wait a second, get out of my house."

"I was wondering when you were gonna realize that." Elizabeth strolled outside easily, "Now get going. You wouldn't want to be late, do you?"

Cynthia called out Togekiss at that point, sending Elizabeth one last playful glance, "I won't be." She said before flying off.

She arrived at the Hotel Grand Lake around ten minutes later, and Cynthia looked down at her phone to check the time. It was five minutes until eight, so there was still time before Diantha could show up. Cynthia walked around the resort for a little while just to make sure Diantha hadn't already arrived and gotten lost, but it looked as if she was the first one to arrive. Shortly later, she heard Diantha call her name, and Cynthia turned towards the source of the voice, only to instantly have the breath knocked right out of her.

Diantha was wearing a white dress- obviously her best color -and it almost looked like a vest overtop of a high-waisted skirt, though the smooth, singular back of the dress proved otherwise. The 'vest' portion was two triangular shapes whose tips joined in the center of her chest, and there was a tiny peek of skin between where the two triangular portions met and where the high-waisted 'skirt' part began. Pink encrusted the hems of her dress, and it matched well with the Mega Charm Diantha still wore. Her hair was also down and curled, and it loosely fell off her shoulders. Cynthia nearly felt her heart stop.

"Hey…" Cynthia eventually managed to get out, flashing a grin.

Diantha visibly checked Cynthia out, a smile forming on her lips as well, "You clean up nice."

Cynthia let out a nervous laugh and nodded when under the scrutiny of Diantha's gaze, ducking her head and face out of view, "Hah, well… You do too."

Diantha held out her arm for Cynthia to take, "Well? Aren't you going to show me to this high-end restaurant you promised you'll take me to?"

Cynthia just nodded, taking Diantha's arm and escorting her to the Seven Stars Restaurant, "Right… I, uh… I hope you brought Gardevoir along…"

"I always do…" Diantha tilted her head, "Why?"

"There may be something I forgot to tell you…" Cynthia scratched her cheek, grinning bashfully, "In order to eat here, you have to win at a Double Battle with the owners…"

Diantha just grinned, "Alright, that's no problem to me."

"R-Really?" Cynthia blinked a few times, "You sure?"

"Of course! I mean…" Diantha nudged Cynthia's side playfully, winking, "Two Champions fighting side by side in a Double Battle? We're almost unstoppable…"


	10. Lake Valor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo it's gettin goooooood

Cynthia was recognized mere seconds after stepping foot into the establishment, and soon the hostess brought out the owners of the Seven Stars Restaurant, Ramon and Kylie. With Diantha at her side, Cynthia stepped up to the huge battlefield set in the middle of the restaurant, toying with a minimized Pokéball in her hand.

"Champion Cynthia. How kind of you to join us." Roman said in greeting, taking up the other side of the battlefield with his fiancée, Kylie.

"Your guest is welcomed as well." Kylie added, "You know the drill. Shall we begin?"

Cynthia spared a look over to Diantha, who nodded back, "Yes, we're ready."

"Go, Girafarig!"

"Go, Drifloon!"

"Garchomp, battle formation!"

"Gardevoir, the spotlight's on you! Time to take center stage!"

All four Pokémon stood tall on the battlefield, staring each other down. Diantha took the initiative to hold her arm out towards her opposition, signaling for them to start things off.

"By all means, you two may have the first move." Diantha said, sneaking a sly grin towards Cynthia.

Cynthia just shook her head and laughed to herself, "This is near overkill."

Roman pointed to Cynthia's Garchomp, "Bite!"

Kylie directed her attention at Diantha's Gardevoir, "Constrict!"

Sharing a look with one another, Diantha and Cynthia waited a few moments for the two opposing Pokémon to near their own before simultaneously issuing out the same order, "Dodge!"

Gardevoir and Garchomp both took to the air to evade the oncoming attacks from Girafarig and Drifloon. While they were airborne, the two Champions devised their counterattack.

"Use Shadow Ball on Drifloon!"

"Draco Meteor. Look sharp!"

Gardevoir joined her hands together, causing a bursting sphere of dark energy to appear in her grasp. As she hurled the sphere of energy at Drifloon, Garchomp was focused on its own attack. It lifted its head into the sky, focusing on creating five rocks that hung in the air over the battlefield. The rocks then jettisoned downwards, cloaked in a dark aura as it descended upon Girafarig. Gardevoir and Garchomp's attacks kicked up a lot of dust on the battlefield, so all that was left was to wait…

When the dust cleared, both Girafarig and Drifloon were down for the count, leaving Garchomp and Gardevoir as the winners.

"W-What?!" Ramon gasped, eyes wide in shock.

"Already?!" Kylie shook her head in disbelief, "Just how strong are these two?!"

Cynthia looked over at Diantha, exchanging sly glances with one another until they high-fived.

"That was easy…" Diantha laughed softly.

"They never even stood a chance…" Cynthia nudged Diantha's side. The hostess came over again, escorting the two Champions to a table. While they passed Ramon and Kylie, they both shot the two owners a sweet look, almost in apology, "That was a great battle!"

"Hah, of course…" A sweatdrop trickled down Ramon's forehead, "Enjoy your dinner…!"

Kylie only hung her head, "Did that even deserve to be called a battle…?"

Cynthia scratched her cheek, still looking at the two owners while walking to the table, "...Yeah, that was overkill."

Diantha smiled bashfully, "Let's… Let's not think of that for much longer, huh? I think it would do us both some good…"

They reached their table soon after, and their drink orders were taken by the waitress when they sat down. Cynthia had been to the Seven Stars Restaurant so many times that she knew her order like the back of her hand, and even the waitstaff could probably recite it too. She simply crossed her arms and rested them on the table, watching as Diantha read over the menu.

Diantha looked up, seeing how Cynthia hadn't even so much as looked at the menu. "Already know what you'll be having?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Cynthia nodded, "Mmhmm. I've been here enough times to know what I like."

"So I'm not the first person you've brought here, hmm?" Diantha teased with a playful grin.

"No." Cynthia squinted, glancing at the ceiling as she thought it over, "I know I've brought other visiting Champions here before… I've brought the League here a few times… This is where I had my twentieth birthday party, and I may have brought a date or two here. The staff knows me quite well."

"I would imagine!" Diantha tilted her head, that playful grin still on her face, "Dates, huh? How interesting…"

Letting out a wry laugh, Cynthia just grimaced at the direction the conversation was taking, "Ah… Don't get any thoughts in your head. It's been two years since I last went on a date, and one year since I even kissed someone. My sister says that my love life is as interesting as watching paint dry."

"Two years?" Biting her lip to suppress a laugh, Diantha simply looked amused at that little confession, "That's… surprising, to say the least."

Cynthia winced at that too, "Completely pathetic, right?"

Diantha shook her head, "No. I just figured that men and women would drop left and right for a chance at you."

"Yeah, well… Some do. I just… don't have the time. Or the interest." Cynthia scratched her arm idly, shifting her eyes off to the side. "But, uh… What about you? You're the Master of the Kalos League _and_ an A-List actress. The same could go for you."

"I hope you realize that the show business dating scene is the most chaotic, messiest place in existence." Diantha said lowly, not even peeling her eyes off of the menu, "I'm not sprouting grey hairs in my late twenties because of dating, of all things."

"Fair enough…" Their drinks came in that moment, and Cynthia instantly grabbed her wine glass and downed half of it in a single gulp. That took her mind off of the terrible, obligatory love life conversation before Cynthia had a better idea, "So… What led you to becoming a Champion?"

Diantha set down her menu and smiled fondly at the memories, clasping her hands together, "When I was only a child, my best friends and I would always talk about how we were gonna go on this huge journey when we were old enough. They got their Pokémon from their parents, but mine didn't have any. We still went on the journey together, but I didn't have a Pokémon for the longest time until we reached Lumiose City. I rescued a Ralts from a fountain in the outskirts of the city, and she wouldn't leave my side after that. I had a lot of catching up to do at that point to reach the same level as my friends, so Ralts and I kept working harder and harder, and we just kept getting better and better until the only thing left for us to do was challenge the Champion… And the rest is history!" She laughed softly, tilting her head and closing her eyes.

Cynthia grinned at that, now at enough ease to not need to be chugging from her glass. She set her glass down and raised an eyebrow out of curiosity, "You traveled around Kalos in a group?"

Diantha nodded, "Yes! There were three of us: me, my neighbor Anaїs, and then our friend Florent. We were an inseparable bunch… They were the ones who got me to join the entertainment industry. They're both actors, and we've done a few projects together." Diantha placed her hand to her chin and looked off to the side, eyes narrowing in thought, "I am certain that they're in love with one another but are too afraid to admit it…"

Letting out a laugh, Cynthia rested her head in her hand and slowly started to swing her leg in amusement, "Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes, it's almost ridiculous!" Diantha leaned forward, visibly quite passionate about the subject, "I've noticed it since we were kids, but it's still the exact same now that we've all grown up! They always wind up playing each other's love interests in the projects we all do together, and it's nearly painful to watch them dance around each other!"

"Let me guess…" Cynthia was enjoying this gossip almost a little too much, "...They both think the other is _acting?_ "

Diantha nodded, "Exactly! But I've seen acting- I _know_ acting, and they're definitely not acting!"

"I know the feeling all too well. My sister is nearly the same." Cynthia had a sly grin on her face, "Elizabeth likes to think she's some smooth devil, and honestly, she kind of is when she's flirting as a joke. The second she's around someone she likes, though… It's literally the most painful thing to watch in existence. She's a mess!"

"Is this the same sister you told me once dyed her hair blue because the person she liked said blue was their favorite color?" Diantha asked, suppressing a laugh.

"Unfortunately so…" Cynthia let out a chuckle, shaking her head in exasperation, "Do you see what I have to deal with when I'm around her?"

"I can certainly understand now. I have to meet her someday. She sounds delightful, to say the least…"

"I'm sure she'll rear her ugly head in some time or another…" Rolling her eyes, Cynthia sighed but regained that smile of hers.

Diantha grinned widely at that, and she crossed her arms over the table, "If you're so positive that'll happen… I'll be waiting until then, so it seems."

* * *

 

The conversations only took off after that. They talked about everything as they ate, from more gossip, to strange challengers they've had over the years, to their work outside of being Champions- everything. It was well past ten when they finally paid and left so Cynthia could show Diantha to the lake, which meant they were chatting away at the restaurant for almost two hours. The night wasn't set to end there, and there was still so much more in store. Cynthia led Diantha through Grand Lake Hotel and up the Valor Lakefront, her shoes in one hand and Diantha's wrist in the other. There was an excited grin on Cynthia's face the entire time she dragged Diantha along through the lakefront, and it only got bigger the closer they got to the lake.

Diantha just laughed as Cynthia pulled her along, and she couldn't fight off Cynthia's contagious excitement, "Easy, easy, darling!" She laughed, stumbling a little bit as she tried to keep up with Cynthia, "This dress isn't exactly made for agility!"

"Sorry, sorry! I just… can't help it! I want to show you all the work the locals and I put into restoring the lake!" Cynthia looked over her shoulder towards Diantha with a wide smile, and she slowed down a bit.

"That's right… I remember you telling me that a few days ago." Diantha glanced around at the surroundings. It was hard to envision a majority of the lakefront being blown up with how gorgeous it was.

"Everyone worked _so_ hard on it, people and Pokémon alike." Cynthia's eyes practically shone at this point, "You're going to be the first one to see it complete that wasn't a part of the restoration process. It's going to be great!"

"R...Really?" Diantha was caught off-guard by that, she almost forgot to keep walking, "I… don't know what to say…!"

"Just say you're excited!" Cynthia laughed, and she suddenly stopped and turned towards Diantha, "Okay, we're close. Close your eyes! I don't want you peeking until we're right in the center of it!"

Diantha seemed a little concerned about that, "...You're taking me into the center of the lake…?"

Cynthia shook her head, "N-No! It was an expression! Just… Just close your eyes!"

Not wanting to fluster Cynthia any further, Diantha did as she was told and closed her eyes. Cynthia let go of Diantha's wrist to instead wrap her arm around Diantha's waist to lead her the rest of the way. Diantha felt significantly more nervous than before, and her face grew warm due to being pressed against Cynthia's side like that. Maybe they both had a bit too much to drink at dinner. They both were starting to act differently…

Soon Diantha could hear Cynthia snicker, and Cynthia dropped her arm from Diantha's waist, but she didn't step away from Diantha's side.

"Open your eyes." Cynthia said in a soft voice, and her smile could practically be heard in the tone she spoke in.

Slowly opening her eyes, Diantha immediately let out a gasp when she registered her surroundings. She took a few steps forwards to get a better look for everything herself, mouth slightly agape.

The moonlight reflected gracefully off of the still water, as well as all of the lights of the nearby buildings and street lamps. The grass was as green as could be, and it framed the water perfectly. It was like looking at a painting, where the artist took great care in using colors and lighting effects over the water. It was beautiful.

"You… You did this?" Diantha asked quietly, entirely mesmerized by the sight in front of her.

Cynthia caught up with Diantha, tilting her head to get a good look at Diantha's awestruck expression. Cynthia only grinned at the sight, "It wasn't just me, but… yeah. Nearly all of the eastern population of Sinnoh pitched into the efforts one way or another, through donations or labor or some other means. This is our masterpiece."

"It's simply… breathtaking." Diantha's voice was almost lost in her breathing, only proving her point, "I… I almost refuse to believe this was all man-made."

Cynthia let out a soft laugh, "Well, we did have Pokémon helping us…"

"You know that wasn't what I meant." Yet Diantha couldn't fight off the grin that came to her face at that.

"I know." Cynthia shrugged her shoulders almost bashfully, returning her gaze to the lake itself, "We wouldn't rest until everything was perfect. This is one of the sacred lakes, so restoring it at half of the beauty it had before wasn't an option. Humans were the one selfish enough to destroy it in the first place… We almost had something to prove in restoring it for Azelf, that we're all not like that, and not all of us want to use the trio for our own gains."

Diantha nodded in understanding, and she turned to face Cynthia, "Well, I may not know Azelf personally like you do…" She teased, her arm brushing against Cynthia's own, "...But I bet it's grateful for all the effort you and all of the region put into making the lake this beautiful. I'd say the message isn't falling on deaf ears." As she spoke, she slowly reached out out for Cynthia's hand, her fingers fumbling with Cynthia's own as if she were hesitant to go any further.

Cynthia looked over at Diantha, glancing down at their hands before meeting Diantha's eye. She looked a little surprised about Diantha's words of encouragement, but eventually Cynthia just smiled, fully lacing her hands together. "I hope so too."

Diantha's smile widened at that, and her thumb absentmindedly drifted along Cynthia's hand gently, "Thank you for taking me here. The lake truly is beautiful…"

"It was well worth the wait, huh?" Cynthia teased, tilting her head and raising an eyebrow.

Diantha let out a soft laugh, nodding, "It certainly was…" She drew in her bottom lip, taking it between her teeth. Her gaze trailed down Cynthia's features until she reached her red lips. Perhaps Diantha lingered a bit too long, because she finally caught herself and tore her gaze away, looking back at the lake and wetting her lips.

This didn't slip past Cynthia at all, and she only watched as Diantha tried to compose herself after that. It was late, and they've both had long days, and there was an even longer day waiting for them come morning. Cynthia just tilted her head to get a better look at Diantha, swallowing a bit.

"I really do hate to cut such a wonderful night short, but… tomorrow's going to be a long day of filming. I don't want to keep you up late and have you suffer in the morning." Cynthia said with a nervous laugh, "I really did have a great time tonight, though. We should do this again whenever we get a free night."

Diantha nodded at that, forcing a grin to her face, "I had fun too. You certainly know how to show a girl a good time."

Cynthia let out a laugh at that, ducking her head out of view bashfully, "Hah, thanks… I'll… I'll see you tomorrow, Diantha. Good night." Despite every voice in her head warning her not to, Cynthia leaned forward, closing her eyes as she kissed Diantha's cheek in goodbye, because she had been wanting to do it all night and she would never forgive herself if she hadn't. Reluctantly she pulled her hand out of Diantha's grasp and called out her Togekiss so she could fly home. She left shortly after, leaving Diantha to her own by the lake.

Diantha walked towards the water and leaned over it, seeing the red mark on her cheek from where Cynthia kissed her. She let out a heavy exhale, shaking her head, "Mon dieu... " She said in a breathy voice, slipping back into her native tongue, "Bah… Bon travail, Diantha… Ça, c'était pitoyable…"


	11. The Chaos of Showbiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we've reached the halfway point of this fic. the plot thickens...

Cynthia awoke to the blaring sound of her alarm the next morning, and she just let out a groan as she forced herself out of bed. It was still dark out, because Hugo wanted to have the shoot in the 'golden hour' where the sun was in the midst of rising. It was terrible having to get up that early, but Cynthia still had to lest she wanted to invoke Hugo's rage, so she made herself get dressed. She made herself look semi-decent in that blue blouse of hers, and once she finished everything and brushed her teeth, Cynthia took a look at her phone, checking up on her notifications. Wow, she had a lot of text messages.

_**[Liz:] PFFFF HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA HIDE BEHIND THAT 'JUST FRIENDS' SHTICK NOW HAHAHAHAA** _

_**[Liz:] LUCKY DEVIL** _

What on earth was Elizabeth going on about now? Cynthia just shook her head and moved on to the other messages she had.

_**[Gardenia:] I KNEW IT! I KNEW THAT THERE WAS SOMETHING GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TWO!** _

_**[Gardenia:] YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME ALL THE DETAILS THIS INSTANT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T COME TO ME ABOUT THIS!** _

There were a lot of yelly texts so early in the morning… And nearly all of them were timestamped at 1 and 2 o'clock in the morning. Didn't these people have lives? Cynthia thought it was only going to get worse from there, because she had messages from _Looker_ of all people.

_**[Looker:] Please let me know if you cannot assist in the investigation in any point in time because you have plans. I do not wish to intrude on your personal life. You do so much for Interpol, I'm sure you can get some time off.** _

This was terrible. This was absolutely terrible. What on earth had happened?! Why was everyone acting like Cynthia just got wrapped up in some PR scandal?! She had a message from Diantha too. Cynthia was starting to believe she _was_ caught up in a PR scandal.

_**[Diantha:] For your own sake, darling, do not look at the tabloids. Spare yourself the trouble.** _

….Great. It was a scandal. What did Cynthia even do?! Part of her just wanted to look up what had happened, but Diantha warned her not to, and Cynthia was too afraid to do otherwise. Throwing her phone into her pocket, Cynthia just let out a heavy sigh and opened her door to head towards Lake Valor for filming, but she was stopped by… bright flashes?

It was the paparazzi. They had cornered Cynthia at her house, journalists snapping pics and reporters holding out microphones towards her. Cynthia flinched at all of the bright lights and the rapid-fire questions posed to her, and she had no idea what to do.

"Cynthia- what is your relationship to the Kalosian actress Diantha?"

"Uh…" Cynthia blinked a few times, "We're friends?"

"What do you have to say about the photos snapped of you two last night?"

"Wait, what?! What photos?!"

"You were spotted out on Valor Lakefront with Diantha, and then Diantha was caught later with lipstick on her cheek. Thoughts?"

_There's_ the scandal that Cynthia was completely unaware of. Now she was finally starting to understand all of the strange messages sent to her in the middle of the night. This was not good. This was not good at all.

"Uh…" Cynthia had to find a way out of that one, "I was just showing her the lake?"

"And the lipstick?"

"It's that Kalosian tradition. You know, the one where you say hello and goodbye to your friends with the two kisses to the cheek?" Nice save, Cynthia. Nice save. She even smiled after that, proud of herself for wiggling her way out of that potential mess.

"So, she's teaching you about Kalosian customs in your downtime?"

Cynthia felt a buzz in her pocket and held up a hand, shooting the reporters an apologetic smile, "Hold on…" It was a message from Diantha.

_**[Diantha:] The press may try to hassle you. "No comment" will be your new best friend.** _

"Who are you texting, Cynthia? Is that Diantha?"

Cynthia looked up from her phone, gaze darting from side to side for a brief moment, "Uh… No comment?" Diantha's message had come just in the nick of time. How handy for Cynthia that was.

"Are you interested in women, Cynthia?"

"What?!" Cynthia glared at the reporter before clearing her throat and trying to regain her composure, "...No comment."

"Is this a touchy subject?"

"No comment!" Cynthia called out Togekiss and started to walk off with her Pokémon so they could fly off in the clear from all of the reporters. Once they were out of sight from the paparazzi, Cynthia just hung her head and groaned, rubbing Togekiss's back, "Thanks, Togekiss… You really saved me there…"

* * *

Cynthia arrived at Lake Valor, and immediately her phone vibrated with another text message. Cynthia simply gripped her phone and pretended to wind up her arm like she was about to hurl her phone into the lake. She was really tempted to. It took all of her self-control not to. With a heavy sigh, she unlocked her phone to see that it was a message from her sister. Was it too late to throw her phone into the lake?

_**[Liz:] you're bringing shame to the family name dear sister** _

_**[Liz:] that run in with the paps was the most embarrassing thing i've ever seen in my life and i've had the misfortune of seeing you at my 21st bday party** _

_**[Cynthia:] YOU'RE the one bringing shame to the family name** _

_**[Cynthia:] Don't think I've forgotten that time you tried to flirt with Candice and you slipped and fell and broke an arm on the ice** _

_**[Liz:] you know what i take it back you're good carry on** _

Cynthia sighed and just turned off her phone. She needed a break from the blasted thing. A few moments later, Cynthia spotted Diantha approaching her, and she forced a grin to her face.

"Hey…" Cynthia's voice dropped. Diantha wasn't looking too good, "Dear heavens, is everything alright?!"

Diantha had purple marks under her eyes and she looked half-dead. She groggily nodded her head, rubbing her eyes, "Nothing a little makeup can't fix…"

Cynthia furrowed her eyebrows out of concern, "Hungover?"

"Huh? Oh, erm… Yeah. A bit." Diantha seemed really uneasy in answering. Despite being such a renowned actress, that excuse felt very fake.

Cynthia picked up on the fact that Diantha could be lying, but she didn't want to push her for answers. Things ended kind of awkwardly last night; the last thing Cynthia wanted was to overstep _more_ boundaries. "Drink some water, then. You look like a mess."

"I saw the mirror this morning…" Diantha muttered, "I'm aware…"

Cynthia just winced, placing her hand on Diantha's back and guiding her towards the makeup trailer, "Come on… Let's get you to get freshened up…"

Diantha stifled a yawn, still rubbing her eyes. This was really unlike Diantha, to have nearly complete lack of composure. Cynthia dropped her off at the makeup trailer before turning around and heading back to the set, spotting Hugo sticking out like a sore thumb with all of his yelling. This was not going to be fun with him around. It was only a matter of time until Hugo spotted Cynthia and waved her over in impatient urgency.

"Oh, look… You decided to drop by after all…" He said in a droll, eyes narrowed.

Cynthia bowed sarcastically, a sly grin on her face, "I know. Shocker. I'm all yours for the day."

Hugo brushed that remark off completely, not wanting to waste any more time, "I have a question of the utmost importance for you."

Cynthia raised an eyebrow, "Which is…?"

Turning towards the lake, Hugo placed his chin in his hand, "I was looking for a way to reduce production costs and film time. Would it be possible to pass off Lake Valor as Lake Verity? If we could shoot the scenes at Lake Verity here, this could simplify things for us."

"Hmm…" Cynthia tilted her head, placing her hands on her hips and musing it over, "I think it's certainly possible. Lake Valor and Lake Verity are quite similar in appearance… Lake Verity has less buildings near the lake and is rich in flowers along the lakefront. If the animation team could make those changes, then it could work."

Hugo nodded along to that, "Then it's decided. We'll do both scenes here."

Cynthia shrugged, "Knock yourself out."

"I'm going to need you to supply an image of the Legendary Pokémon for the Ditto onset to transform into." Hugo added, "I assume you have one."

Rummaging into her pants pocket, Cynthia just sighed as she pulled out her Pokédex, "Yeah, I got it…" She walked off, scrolling through the Dex pages until she came across Azelf's page. After finding the Ditto, Cynthia kneeled down and showed it the picture of Azelf, and soon the Ditto transformed into Azelf in a heartbeat. The only difference was that Ditto had little dots for eyes, but Cynthia was sure the animation team could fix that easily. Standing up, Cynthia slid the Pokédex into her pocket again, crossing her arms as she watched the Ditto-Azelf fly around a bit, getting a hang of its new form.

Suddenly Hugo started clapping, "Places, everybody! Places!" And that's when Cynthia knew the real 'fun' was about to start.

Sighing, Cynthia just braced herself for what was to come, and she stood next to Hugo while he got ready for filming to shoot. Soon enough, Hugo shouted action, and the one set worker sounded the clapperboard. This was happening. They were filming now.

The one scene played out fairly simply: the antagonist captured Azelf at Lake Valor, but Diantha's character Raina happened to be on a trip to Veilstone City at the exact time. She spotted the abduction take place, and she then would rescue Azelf with the help of her partner Pokémon, Empoleon. After winning the battle, Raina chased the antagonist away from the lake, but doubled back to check on Azelf and care for its injuries following the abduction. It was the scene that introduced the plot to the film, and it had to be perfect.

While the scene played out in front of Cynthia, she didn't pay too much attention to the dialogue or action, but rather the interaction Diantha had with Ditto-Azelf. Cynthia had warned Diantha of the dangers the Lake Trio posed, but she wasn't sure how much Diantha remembered, so she just remained on the lookout for any inaccuracies in the acting. Every once in awhile, after a take, Cynthia would lean over and tell Hugo what pointers he should give to Diantha, like 'be more careful with Azelf because you're not supposed to hurt her,' or 'act a bit more awestruck,' or 'Azelf barely weighs over half a pound so toughen up and try not to act like you're being crushed beneath Ditto's weight.' She phrased that last one a little bit more delicately, but something got lost in translation with Hugo, and Diantha just sent Cynthia a look that was a cross between confused, annoyed, and tired when she got the note. Cynthia just bit her lip at that, wondering what stunt Hugo pulled that threw her right under the bus. Aside from that, filming the scene with Azelf wasn't too bad. Hugo got a few takes he was satisfied with a couple hours in, and he dismissed everyone for lunch. Cynthia caught up with Diantha when she had the chance, checking up on her.

"You don't look as dead as you did before…" Cynthia began, placing her hands on her hips and leaning closer to get a better look at Diantha's face, "I say that's progress?"

Diantha sent Cynthia a strange look, but nodded eventually, "Yeah… Rough morning, I guess."

"Mmm…" Cynthia looked Diantha over, concern on her face, "Are you sure everything's alright?" She asked, dropping her voice into a whisper.

"Yeah. I just… I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Diantha admitted, gulping while trying to keep Cynthia's gaze.

Cynthia tilted her head. She wondered what could have kept Diantha up so late, and she sort of jumped to the assumption that it was related to what happened on their trip to the lake, "Couldn't sleep, huh?"

Diantha nodded, scratching her cheek and looking away, "...You know… Homesickness and all that. I haven't traveled this far away from Kalos for a production before. Plus there's still a bit of culture shock, and all those things…"

"Yeah. I understand." Cynthia let out a soft exhale, standing up straight and closing her eyes. She still felt as if Diantha was hiding something from her, but it was obvious that Diantha did not want to share it with Cynthia. She just accepted that maybe things were still a bit weird between them, and that Diantha might not feel comfortable in confiding in her after all, "...If you're up for it, we can go grab something to eat over in Pastoria or Sunyshore City." She asked, trying to change the topic.

"That sounds nice." Diantha grinned at that, perking up a bit, "Yeah, let's do it."

Cynthia shot a smile back, and she looped her arm around Diantha's shoulders and guided her along, "Come on. I know a fantastic place in Sunyshore City. It might remind you a little of home."

Letting out a laugh, Diantha smiled wider as she let Cynthia lead her to Sunyshore, "I'd like that…"

* * *

After lunch, Diantha and Cynthia returned to the set for the second half of filming they needed to do. Cynthia provided the Pokédex page of Mesprit for the Ditto to take shape once she arrived, and she pulled up a seat next to the director's chair so she'd be ready before things began. She had already jogged Diantha's memories on the fact that Mesprit cannot be touched, so that could save on a few takes down the line. It also presented less opportunity for Hugo to warp Cynthia's pointers into insults, which was very much appreciated. They didn't want another "Toughen up Diantha, you're embarrassing us all out there acting like a .7 pound Pokémon is weighing you down," on their hands.

The filming of the Lake Verity scenes went pretty well. Raina had found out earlier in the film that the antagonist was planning on stealing all of the Lake Trio, so she went to intercept his efforts at Lake Verity and protect Mesprit from falling into enemy hands. Just when Raina figured she had won, Mesprit started acting up, which meant that one of the other members of the trio had been captured. It turned out that the antagonist had went to Lake Verity as a distraction while some of his minions went to go and recapture Azelf, which they succeeded at doing, and Raina could do nothing to stop them. It led Raina to asking Mesprit to join her in saving Uxie, so that the antagonist would not get all three of the trio, which set up the next act of the film. It took a long time to get the scenes perfect, but overall it wasn't as dreadful as Cynthia thought it would be. Filming wrapped up at around six.

Diantha walked over to Cynthia when filming wrapped, sitting down next to her, even if she was in the director's chair. She didn't care. Cynthia just flashed a grin her way, "Hey." Cynthia said, trying to read Diantha's expression, "What's up?"

"Not much." Diantha said easy, resting her chin in her hand, "I think I might just call it a night early and catch up on rest."

"That might be smart." Cynthia laughed softly under her breath, "Tomorrow's filming is in Hearthome City, right?"

"Darling, you know I don't know the cities in this region…" Diantha teased, a smile tugging at her lips, "Is Hearthome the one that's in the center of the region?"

Cynthia nodded, "Yeah, it is. There's someone I want you to meet up there. I think that'd also help with this homesickness you've been feeling." When Diantha only raised a curious eyebrow, Cynthia explained further, "Her name is Fantina. She's from Kalos too. She's the Gym Leader over in Hearthome City, and she's also a performer."

"Actress?" Diantha asked, definitely intrigued.

"Nah. Contest performer." Cynthia shook her head, "She's a master at it. She's a lot like you in that sense."

Diantha let out a quiet hum, swaying her head a bit, "Fantina, you said? I'm excited to meet her, if what you say is true."

"And she's excited to meet you. She said she's always been a fan of yours. I hope you don't mind, but I told her that we'd all have lunch together tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Diantha grinned. She straightened herself out in the chair and stood, trying her best to hide an exhausted yawn from Cynthia but to no avail, "I wouldn't want to fall asleep on you now, so I'm going to head back to my hotel. I need the rest." She placed her hand on Cynthia's arm before walking off, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, rest up." Cynthia nodded. There was something she still wanted to say, so right when Diantha pulled her hand away, Cynthia took ahold of it gently so Diantha wouldn't leave just yet, "Before you go…" Cynthia cleared her throat, now growing a little uneasy inside, "If there's something wrong, or if something- _anything_ at all is bothering you… you can talk to me about it. I'm here for you. I just...wanted you to know that."

Diantha stopped, turning to glance at Cynthia's hand on hers before meeting Cynthia's gaze. She looked confused at first, then conflicted, then she just smiled and nodded her head, "Right. I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Thank you, Cynthia." And she was off again.

Cynthia just let her hand fall on her lap, and she hung her head with a sigh, rubbing her forehead. She was no expert on acting, but she was certain that Diantha's answer just felt so... _fake_. Shaking her head with a groan, Cynthia couldn't help but feel bothered. She felt like she might have messed things up with Diantha, making things awkward and ruining the connection they had. Diantha was definitely keeping something from Cynthia at this point, and she did not look like she was ever going to talk to Cynthia about it. Diantha shared so much with Cynthia the night prior, and Cynthia didn't understand why Diantha was suddenly holding back from sharing things. With another sigh, Cynthia just stood up and forced the topic out of her mind. She just wanted to get back home.

* * *

That night, when Diantha finally fell asleep, she found herself back in that strange world again in her dreams. She has been having the same sorts of nightmares over and over again, and it looked like that night would be no different. This time, however, Diantha seemed to have been transported to an earlier time in her nightmare's events, now in the heat of the moment of Cynthia's confrontation with 'the devil' instead of only appearing during the aftermath. She was still trapped on a platform far away from the one Cynthia was on, but Diantha wasn't going to let that distance remain for long, and she went to the corner of the platform to try and leap to the next, but something stopped her.

Diantha spun around at the noise behind her, finding two strange figures with Pokémon trying to corner her. She only furrowed her eyebrows at the figures– her mind wasn't making them out well enough, and she could only see grey and cyan faintly for their outfits. Grabbing a Pokéball, Diantha called out her Gardevoir and instantly gave her a look to attack. Gardevoir sent numerous pink needles flying towards the Pokémon opposite of them, but the Pokémon suddenly vanished before Dazzling Gleam could make contact. No trace of the Pokémon were left, neither were the trainers, and Diantha figured it was just some strange vision this world was giving her. She called Gardevoir back and continued to pursue Cynthia, catching up to her on the final platform.

When Diantha reached that platform, she instantly started running to reach Cynthia's side. Along the way, she started registering her surroundings, and she immediately noticed how wounded and exhausted Garchomp was… and Cynthia looked just as terrible. Diantha called out for Cynthia, making sure that she was alright.

"Cynthia!" Diantha finally came to a halt, breathless from all the running, "What on earth is going on here?!"

"D-Diantha…" Cynthia's eyes widened, but eventually she squeezed them shut in a grimace. She was clutching her side, barely able to stand on her two feet, "W…What are you doing here?! I thought I told you not to follow me!"

Diantha shook her head, confused, "I don't understand… Where are we? What's going on?!"

"I didn't want you to see this place… I didn't need you getting involved when this is _my_ business!" Cynthia growled, and she looked around as if she was still on guard.

Diantha looked past Cynthia, noticing something strange out of the corner of her eye. There was another person laid on the ground, not moving and body filled with injuries… The injuries did not look like they were caused by a Pokémon either… Diantha only cautiously looked back at Cynthia, eyebrows furrowed, "Cynthia…"

In that moment, a loud shriek from a Pokémon sounded in the distance, and Diantha knew where this was going at that point. A large shadow rose over the platform, and its piercing red gaze loomed over Garchomp, Cynthia, and Diantha. Cynthia just gritted her teeth and let out another growl, and her attention went to her Garchomp.

"Draco Meteor!" She shouted, looking up at the Pokémon lingering over her, "Come on… We've beat this monster before… We can't lose here!"

Garchomp reared its head in the air, causing five spheres of blue energy to form before Garchomp sent them flying towards the shadowy Pokémon. Diantha only watched on in fear as the meteors crashed into the Pokémon's chest, but it didn't look all too fazed. The Pokémon swung its large tail out of anger, knocking into a stalagmite and causing it to fly towards Cynthia and Garchomp. Cynthia's eyes widened when she noticed the stalagmite was on a direct track for her, and then Garchomp dove in front of Cynthia and extended its wings to shield her. However, before anything could happen beyond that, everything went black.

* * *

Diantha's eyes flew open at that, and she was relieved to see that she was in her hotel again. She let out a harsh sigh, breathing heavy from the anxiety that nightmare brought on, and she noticed how her skin was slick with sweat again. Diantha slammed her fist into the pillow next to her in annoyance, letting out an angry groan.

"Why does this keep happening…?!" She muttered to herself, glaring at her ceiling. Glancing over to the clock on the nightstand, Diantha saw how it was one o'clock in the morning. She let out another groan and slapped her hands to her face, obviously disheartened. She could either go back to sleep and risk another nightmare, or she could stay awake and be exhausted the next morning. The last thing she wanted was to get another nightmare, and in her state, Diantha doubted whether or not falling asleep would be so easy.

She sighed and pulled her hands away from her face, knowing that getting any more quality rest would be a miracle more than anything that night. The next day was going to be hellish for her, she could already tell…


	12. Matchmaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a lot of french in here. just so you know, i painted it a way where you can either a) guess what they're saying, b) read what they're saying in the translations i provided or c) just not know because it may be funnier to be in cynthia's shoes and not know what the hell is going on. of course, you can always throw everything into google translate, but google translate kind of butchers REAL french. 
> 
> those seven years of studying french paid off. now i can write about lesbians IN FRENCH

The sun was barely even rising when Cynthia made her way over to Hearthome City. She had another long day ahead of her, and there was a lot she had to get to. Filming would be fine without her, and she even informed Hugo ahead of time she wouldn't be attending. She got put on 'read' when she texted him that, but that was about as positive of a response she would ever get out of him anyway. It was progress.

Cynthia spared a quick glance at her phone, checking the photo she took of a file to see if she had gotten the address correct. It looked about right, and Cynthia just slipped her phone into her pocket and let out a sigh, steeling herself for what was to come. If her past experiences told anything, it meant that this may not be a pretty scene. She went in with low expectations. She rapped her knuckles against the front door of the house she was standing in front of, taking a step back and placing her hands on her hips as she waited.

Within a few minutes the door opened, and Cynthia just tilted her head with a smile. "Jupiter." She greeted, voice playful. She needed some way to enjoy this interaction if it was going to play out like the two others, so she just forced herself to smile.

Surprisingly enough, a grin crossed Jupiter's lips and she leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms. She was a lot less moody than the other two commanders, that was for sure. "Please, it's Eileen. Now… what brings the Champion to my humble doorstep?"

Cynthia started to ease up at that. This wouldn't be as painful as the other two. "Official Champion business. I'm here on behalf of the Veilstone City Police Department." Cynthia quirked an eyebrow teasingly, "I have a few questions to ask."

"Is that so?" Eileen mirrored that mischievous air, "Well then… Ask away."

"What do you know about a Team Galactic revival?"

"That it would be pointless, amongst other things." Eileen said in a droll, laughing beneath her breath. Though, she soon sent Cynthia a confused look, "Why? What's going on?"

"There's been activity in both the Eterna Galactic Building as well as the Galactic HQ in Veilstone City. We've managed to apprehend a few of the grunts involved, but they haven't been talking." Cynthia explained, "We've been trying to find out about the revival in other ways. I figured we'd approach the commanders about it. Why not."

Eileen just nodded, "I see… Well, I'll have you know, I'm not involved in the slightest. I've cleaned my hands of those extremists. I wouldn't want to see any of them or their ugly blue bowl-cuts ever again in my life."

"Understandable." Cynthia grinned, letting out a soft laugh, "Have you been asked by any of the remaining members to join this revival?"

"Nope. Fortunately so, too. I would've done a little more than just say 'no' if any of them ever approached me again…" Eileen cut off at that, instead just flashing a smile.

Cynthia wasn't going to press on that further, "Er...Alright then. Well, thanks for your help, Eileen. If you learn anything new, you know who to call." She forced a grin, nodding slightly.

Pushing herself off the doorframe, Eileen tilted her head and took ahold of the doorknob, still smiling, "Of course. I'll keep that in mind, Champion Cynthia. See you around." She shut the door after that.

Cynthia just let out a sigh. That wasn't as unpleasant and painful as getting information out of the other two, but it didn't get her a single lead. Spinning on her heel and walking away, Cynthia pulled out her phone to report to Looker about her conversation with Jupiter.

Meanwhile… From behind the door, Eileen grabbed her own phone and walked further into her house, dialing a number and sitting down on her couch before the other line picked up.

"You'll never believe who just showed up at my doorstep…" Eileen began as soon as the other line answered, "The Champion is looking for answers about a Team Galactic revival…" She paused, and a smile curved her lips, "I think you know what we must do. I'll relay the message, so don't you worry your pretty little head about it. I'll be seeing you shortly."

Eileen hung up after that, and that grin of hers still lingered on her lips. She was going to have fun soon…

* * *

_**[Fantina:] Cynthia, mon chou, à quelle heure allez-vous arriver pour le déjeuner?** _

_**[Cynthia:] I really hate how you make me translate everything before I can text back. I'll be there in twenty minutes. I gotta pick her up first.** _

_**[Cynthia:] And did you just call me a cabbage?!** _

_**[Fantina:] CREAMPUFF. Ça veut dire CREAMPUFF.** _

_**[Cynthia:] Web translators don't lie! I know it means cabbage!** _

_**[Fantina:] Zut alors. Tu es ridicule.** _

_**[Cynthia:] I'm never escaping your Franglais, am I?** _

_**[Fantina:] Jamais.** _

_**[Cynthia:] Oh là là…** _

Cynthia just shook her head and locked her phone with a sigh. Fantina loved to torment Cynthia however she could, and Cynthia absolutely hated it. Sometimes she couldn't catch a break with the League's constant teasing. Perhaps that was the price of being the strongest in the nation.

She had been texting Fantina as she waited for filming to wrap, and soon enough Diantha met up with Cynthia as promised, and Cynthia just held out her phone for Diantha to see.

"Does this or does this not say 'cabbage?'" Cynthia asked, her phone showing the texts from Fantina. Her tone of voice was quite commanding.

Diantha looked a little startled at the sudden request, but she read over the text messages and glanced at Cynthia, "It says 'creampuff.'"

"No!" Cynthia stomped her foot, "I know this says 'cabbage!'"

Squinting her eyes, Diantha thought it over for a moment, "Well, it's complicated… 'Chou' can mean both 'cabbage' _and_ 'creampuff,' but in that context, it means 'creampuff.' It's a term of endearment… Or in this case, extreme mockery." Diantha grinned slightly, "I normally stick to 'chérie.' It doesn't have any second meanings, unlike 'chou.' It just means 'sweetheart.'"

Cynthia narrowed her eyes at her phone, shaking her head in exasperation, "I knew she called me a cabbage. It's just like her." More of Diantha's words caught up to her then, and then Cynthia just tilted her head in realization, "Wait… So you've been calling me 'sweetheart' all this time?"

"Eh?" Diantha froze at that, and she just flashed a nervous grin and waved her hands to dismiss the thought, "A-Ah… Don't think too much of it! It isn't as, er… _amorous_ in French as it is in other languages! Friends use it all the time for one another!"

Cynthia raised an eyebrow teasingly, a playful smile forming on her lips. She had no idea she could get Diantha so flustered that easily. Placing a hand on her hip, Cynthia just let out a low, smug laugh as she looked Diantha over, "Sure, sure… and I bet ' _mon amour'_ is just another way for friends to address each other in French too, right?" She teased, enjoying this a bit too much for her own good.

Diantha let out a stubborn huff, glancing off to the side and scratching her cheek, "You won't be hearing that one out of me, trust me…"

Shrugging, Cynthia mellowed out a bit and motioned for Diantha to follow her, "Come on. We wouldn't want to keep Fantina waiting. I have a feeling she'd cuss me out in French if that happened."

Diantha calmed at the topic change, and she followed Cynthia's lead as they walked out for lunch, "She sounds like a handful."

"She's a performer." Cynthia joked, glancing over her shoulder, "She knows how to be dramatic."

* * *

Cynthia brought Diantha to the diner that she and Fantina agreed on: a quaint place with a vintage aesthetic. Fantina was very easy to spot, and even Diantha could have guessed who she was based on the fact that Fantina was dressed as extravagantly as always with her purple hair in four buns and wearing that purple sequin dress of hers. Fantina lit up the second she saw Cynthia and Diantha, and she stood up from her booth and walked over, a wide grin on her face.

"Cynthia, mon chou!" Fantina began, and Cynthia growled at the petname, "Vous arrivez!" Her attention went to Diantha, and Fantina's smile only got brighter if that were possible and she held out her hand, "Ahh, Diantha, n'est-ce pas? Cynthia m'a beaucoup parlé de toi! C'est moi, Fantina!"

Cynthia only sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes, "So it begins…"

"Ouais, je suis Diantha!" She shook Fantina's hand excitedly, glad to be able to speak in her native language with someone else, "Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance, vraiment! Elle m'a dit beaucoup sur toi aussi!"

"Enchanté aussi." Fantina finally looked over at Cynthia in that point, a teasing look on her face, "Ah, but I suppose it's only fair to include darling Cynthia in the conversation. I'll stop with the _Franglais_ for now."

"How considerate… I'm finally invited in on this fun now." Cynthia said sarcastically, and she shot Diantha a look, "Don't enable her. She confuses me with her French enough without someone who understands her being around."

Diantha just nodded guiltily, "I get it. Sorry, it's just-... It's exciting to have someone around who speaks it too, you know? I've been fluent in English for years, but I feel much more at ease speaking in French."

Fantina placed her hands on her hips, nodding along to Diantha's words, "She's got a point! I understand the same sentiment as well. I don't get to speak French much over here in Sinnoh either!"

"Then why is it that you only speak English to me once a century?" Cynthia muttered.

Fantina rested her gloved hands on Cynthia's face playfully, "Because you're easy to bother, darling."

Cynthia puffed out her cheeks and shot Fantina a glare. Diantha figured it was about time for her to intervene, and she placed her hand on Fantina's arm, "So, did you find us a booth while you were waiting for us?"

"Ouais! C'est là bas." Fantina pointed over towards a booth halfway down the restaurant, but suddenly she looked back at Cynthia, "Oh, my mistake. _Yes, it's over there!_ " She made sure to say that as obnoxiously as possible for Cynthia to understand.

Bowing her head, Cynthia put on a fake smile, " _Merci._ " She teased, following after Fantina to the table. The waitress came by soon enough to take their drink orders, and seeing as they were in a diner with a vintage aesthetic, they all settled for some sort of milkshake. It was only fitting.

Cynthia swirled her straw around, hand resting in her chin as she watched Diantha and Fantina go back and forth about- well, Cynthia didn't know what they were talking about, honestly. All she knew was that it was quite the passionate conversation, done completely in a language foreign to Cynthia. She kind of felt like a third wheel, but to be fair, whenever Cynthia met up with someone in the region with Diantha around, Diantha seemed to always be the third wheel there. At least now Diantha was able to talk to someone with similar interests and experiences, especially in her native language, so Cynthia put up with the slight awkwardness of being the third wheel for Diantha's sake. It was the least she could do.

A few minutes into a conversation about some strange encounters they've all had with challengers of the Pokémon League, Cynthia's phone started to ring loudly, and Cynthia just let out a disappointed sigh.

"Sorry." Cynthia shook her head apologetically, glancing at the caller ID. "I should take this. I'll be right back." Sliding out of the booth, Cynthia answered her phone and walked out of the diner so she could hear better.

Diantha and Fantina were left to themselves, and Diantha just sipped from her milkshake, and she spotted the slightly smug look on Fantina's face. "...Qu'est-ce que c'est?" She asked. _What is it?_

Fantina glanced over to where Cynthia walked off to then glanced back at Diantha, "Toi… Tu es sa petite amie, non?" _You two are dating, aren't you?_

"Quoi?" Diantha blinked a few times before shaking her head frantically, "Non, non, c'est pas comme ça! Nous sommes amies, ouais, mais c'est tout! Il n'y a rien de plus entre nous!" _It isn't like that! We're friends but that's it! There's nothing else to it!_

Letting out a knowing laugh, Fantina just quirked an eyebrow, "Vraiment? C'est tout? Bah, je peux pas te croire, tu sais…" _Really? That's all? You know, I'm having a hard time believing you…_

"Oui, c'est vrai!" Diantha suddenly grew less defensive, averting her gaze and taking another sip from her milkshake, "Alors… Je sais pas vraiment… C'est difficile à expliquer…" _Yes, really! Well… I don't know actually… It's difficult to explain…_

"Je le savais.." Fantina said pridefully, but soon that smug air to her vanished. She took on a more sympathetic expression, reaching her hand out across the table, "Je suis très observatrice, en fait. Je peux le voir." _I knew it. I'm quite observant, actually. I could see it._

"Zut alors…" Diantha muttered, shifting in her seat, "C'est si evident?" _Dammit… Is it that obvious?_

Fantina thought it over for a moment before nodding, "Un peu, mais c'est pas ta faute mais la faute de Cynthia. Elle te regarde comme personne d'autre. C'est mignonne, bien sûr." _A little, but more so from Cynthia. She looks at you like she looks at nobody else. It's certainly cute._

Diantha just blinked, letting out a sigh as she listened. It was weird hearing about this from somebody else, because it made things all too...real.

Fantina continued on in Diantha's silence, "Cette expression sur sa visage… Le seule autre temps que j'ai la vu était quand elle mange la glace. Et je ne suis pas stupide. C'est amour dans les yeux de Cynthia." _That look on her face… The only other time I've seen her like that is when she eats ice cream. I'm not stupid. That's love in her eyes._

The breath was knocked right out of Diantha's lungs at that, she was caught so off-guard. Not only was this being made real in Diantha's eyes, but the fact that Fantina jumped to such an extreme… That was all too shocking and hard to swallow. Of course Diantha was able to sense that between them, and she had her own feelings to sort through, but… could Cynthia's truly be like that? Diantha didn't have much more time to dwell over it, as she was jolted from her thoughts by a voice.

"Alright…" Cynthia muttered, hands on her hips and her foot tapping against the tile floor, "I just heard 'stupid' and my name in the same sentence… You two better not be talking trash about me in a language I can't understand!"

"C-Cynthia!" Diantha jumped, realizing that Cynthia had been standing right next to the table and had been listening in on her conversation with Fantina. Thank god Cynthia didn't speak French, or else that would have been very, very awkward. "H-How long have you been standing there?!"

"Long enough!" Cynthia just shook her head with a sigh, "I really hate you two. I hope you know that."

"Bah… You love me!" Fantina teased, stifling a laugh, "And I know you love her too."

Diantha nearly choked on her milkshake at that comment, coughing awkwardly. In context, it seemed innocuous enough, but Diantha knew what Fantina really meant…

Cynthia just mumbled something over her breath while she slid into the booth next to Diantha, "At least tell me you two jerks decided on what to order…"

"I think we're decided!" Fantina nodded and looked at Diantha, "Isn't that right?"

Diantha cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure, "Right… Yeah, I have something in mind." She paused for a moment, "What was the call about?"

"Official Champion business. You know the deal." Cynthia explained with a sigh.

Diantha just nodded. That she did.

Lunch went on fairly smoothly after that. Fantina thankfully dropped the subject of Diantha and Cynthia's complicated relationship, and things were substantially less awkward from then on out. They found other things to talk about, and Cynthia got included in the conversation this time around, mostly as an apology because Fantina and Diantha were playing along with the fact they were 'making fun of' Cynthia behind her back rather than admit outright what they were actually talking about while she was gone. Soon, though, they had to wrap up lunch so Diantha could get back to filming. Fantina and Cynthia walked Diantha back to the set afterwards.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, truly." Fantina said with a grin, holding her arms out for a hug.

Diantha nodded, smiling back and hugging Fantina goodbye, "Of course! If you ever come back to Kalos, please let me know. There are perks to traveling throughout the region alongside a Champion, you know."

"Ah, trust me, mon chou!" Fantina beamed while she pulled away, and she pointed her thumb at Cynthia, "I already know how it works!"

Diantha let out a laugh, and her attention went back to Cynthia, "Our next shoot is in Snowpoint City. I recall you telling me you wanted to show me the lake up there as well."

Cynthia nodded, "Yeah. I'll be sure to show it to you when you arrive. Dress warmly. It's really cold up north."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Diantha laughed again, spinning around to walk back to the set, "I'll see you two around!"

Fantina waved as she left, calling after her, "Au revoir! Think over what I told you!"

Cynthia exhaled slowly, placing her hands on her hips and watching as Diantha walked out of sight, "She's pretty nice, isn't she? Really humble for a superstar."

"Bien sûr!" Fantina agreed, nodding her head, "She was a pleasure to talk to." She paused for a moment, turning her head to face Cynthia, "So, when are you gonna make a move on her?"

"HUH?!" Cynthia blurted out, though she managed to compose herself after that outburst by shaking her head, "W-What do you mean?!"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Fantina tilted her head, "I'm pretty sure you know what I mean. At least, I hope 'make a move on someone' means what I think it does…"

Cynthia shakily pointed her finger towards where Diantha once stood, "Y-You're not saying that I should date her, right?"

"Oh, that is exactly what I am saying." Fantina clicked her tongue, "Is my English really that terrible? I thought I was being clear about that."

Crossing her arms with a huff, Cynthia just turned her head away from Fantina, "You're being almost _too_ clear… Who's to say I even want to date her, Fantina? She's a superstar. Maybe I don't want the paparazzi drawbacks in that kind of that relationship."

"Yet you still spend so much time with her despite that risk." Fantina pointed out, "Bah, d'accord, maybe it is not my place… But still, I think you got a shot here." A smile curved her lips in that moment, "Besides… you're heading to Lake Acuity together soon, non? Would that not be the perfect place? Think of it… It's cold, she's pressed against your side for warmth… You're both gazing out at the gorgeous lake, and a light snowfall frames the picture… She is admiring the lake's beauty, even talking about the lake's beauty, but you cannot take your eyes off of her. She wonders what's wrong, but you suddenly whisper to her, 'Diantha, I am in lo-'"

Cynthia just let out a flustered groan at that to cut Fantina off, not wanting to know what came next. She had her face buried in her hands, and her cheeks were beet red after that, "E-Enough of that… I don't… I don't need that image running through my head right now…"

"Oh, I only tease." Fantina laughed softly, "Like I said, I think this is something worth pursuing. What is there to lose?"

"A friendship. A working relationship. I could possibly jeopardize a multi-million dollar movie production." Cynthia muttered from behind her hands.

Fantina shook her head, "Cynthia, perhaps you think you have too much of an impact on things. I doubt it would ruin the movie, or your friendship. If you two were truly friends, you two would find a way to deal even if a romance did not play out. Live a little, mon chou. There's no shame in trying."

Cynthia sighed, dropping her hands from her face. She checked the time on her phone, and she just swallowed harshly, "I… I should go. I'll talk to you later, Fantina."

Fantina nodded, "Come back anytime, mon chou! Perhaps I'll even pay for lunch the next time!"

"Yeah, thanks again for shoving that bill on me…" Cynthia said playfully.

"What can I say?" Fantina grinned and shrugged, "It's what I do!"


	13. Lake Acuity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's where it starts to really get good

Cynthia had some time to dwell upon what Fantina told her. She did her best to forget that strangely specific scenario Fantina painted, but Cynthia did weigh over whether or not she should actually go for things. There was so much to jeopardize, and so much to lose. Cynthia didn't think she could justify going after it, so she just forced the idea to the back of her mind. When it came time to show Diantha the lake, Cynthia just waited in the lobby of the hotel Diantha was staying at, wringing her hands. Now Cynthia felt nervous whenever she thought about Diantha due to the press and Fantina both thinking they were an item. It made everything awkward now, and Cynthia had to swallow that down so that she didn't ruin everything while taking Diantha to see Lake Acuity.

Cynthia let out a calming sigh when she spotted Diantha walking towards her, and she flashed Diantha a grin before suddenly breaking out into a laugh. "Pffft! You're seriously going to go out in that?! HA!"

Diantha narrowed her eyes. Her eyes were the only things left uncovered by her clothes; she had a hat, a scarf wrapped highly around her neck and face, a large coat, and fuzzy boots. She looked like she was about to go on a trek in the arctic. "Shut up. It's freezing." Diantha shot back, voice muffled by the scarf covering her nose and mouth.

It took a little while for Cynthia to stop laughing, and she only shook her head fondly, "Wow, foreigners are a lot more weak to Sinnoh weather than I remembered. It's not even that cold out."

"It's below freezing." Diantha grumbled, "You're going to get sick out there if you go out in just that."

Cynthia looked down at her clothes. She was wearing her normal black winter coat, so she didn't see the problem. Then again, it was a thin winter coat, meant more so for fashion than practical use. "Are you kidding? I once visited Lake Acuity in that blue blouse of mine. Didn't even catch a single bug."

"You're inhuman."

"You're just weak."

Diantha let out a sigh, "Are you done with the teasing, or should I just give up on seeing that lake tonight?"

Cynthia flashed an apologetic grin, "Right, right… I'm sorry. Couldn't resist." She motioned for Diantha to follow her, "Come on. It's not that far of a walk, so you hopefully shouldn't freeze on the way over."

"That would be preferable, yes…" Diantha joked, smiling beneath her scarf.

They walked in a comfortable silence for a while of the way, Cynthia sure to walk quickly so they get there faster but slowly enough so that Diantha could keep up trekking in the snow. Diantha wasn't complaining about the cold, so Cynthia was assuming those countless layers of protection were working well for her.

A little while along the way, Diantha nudged Cynthia's side a bit, turning her head to get a better look at Cynthia, "You know… You didn't have to come out here just to show this to me. N-Not that I don't appreciate it, but… I'm certain you're busy… I know you've been away a lot for 'official Champion business'... I don't want to be a distraction."

"Don't be silly. I wanted to show you! I made you a promise that first day in the ruins, didn't I?" Cynthia grinned, nose a little red from the cold, "You're not distracting me, I promise. There's a dip in the investigation currently. The stuff that is currently going on is best left to the authorities, anyway. You don't have to worry."

"Well… If you're sure…" Diantha said quietly.

Cynthia drew in an uneasy breath, "...Why? Did you not want me to show you the lake?"

"Not at all! I-I just…" Diantha lowered her head, gaze drifting to the ground, "Like I said, I didn't want to be pulling you away from something important. I've been having you a lot to myself lately, after all…"

"Because I _wanted_ to be with you." Cynthia explained, "Things have been slow, there's been no challengers, my sister has been busy with work… I haven't had a whole lot to do. And I've been enjoying our time together a whole lot, too."

Diantha nodded slowly at that, still unable to look at Cynthia. As they were walking, snow started to fall and flurry around them. Soon the lake came into view, and Cynthia took Diantha to lakeside, looking out over the water and towards the cavern near the center of the large lake.

"I can't believe the lake isn't frozen…" Diantha said in astonishment as she looked at the lake. It was nighttime, so the moonlight reflected off of the lake's water. The snow that fell only made the image all the more beautiful, "There's snow, but the water of the lake isn't even frozen… I'm an actress and not a scientist, but I don't think that's supposed to happen."

Cynthia laughed in amusement, "Yeah, well, my sister looked into why that happens up here. Liz said that it has something to do with Uxie." She stifled another laugh, "So, basically she chalked it up to magic. Love it when researchers gotta do that."

"Magic, huh?" Diantha grinned at that, "Well, it certainly does _look_ magical… Even if I am freezing…" She shivered at the cool air that flew over them, "I can't feel my hands… I cannot believe I forgot my gloves."

"Pfft…" Cynthia couldn't suppress her grin, and she turned to face Diantha, "Don't you think you're being just a little overdramatic about how cold it is?"

Diantha shook her head, "No, you're being _underdramatic_ about how cold it is."

"Eh, growing up in this region can do that to a gal." Cynthia commented. She held out her hands for Diantha, a teasing look on her face, "Would you like me to warm your hands for you?"

Diantha narrowed her eyes, but she eventually ceded and placed her hands in Cynthia's, "H...How are yours so warm?" She asked, brow creasing in astoundment.

"Magic." Cynthia said jokingly. She clasped her hands around Diantha's and held them tightly, trying to warm them up, "Yours aren't even that cold. Come on."

Diantha let out a flustered grumble at that, watching as Cynthia laughed softly and closed her eyes. Tilting her head, Diantha studied Cynthia's face for a moment. Cynthia still had her hair covering one of her eyes like she always has, and without thinking, Diantha broke her hands away from Cynthia's and went to brush the hair covering her eye behind her ear so that Diantha could see more of her face. Cynthia froze at that, opening her eyes and blinking a few times out of confusion.

"W-What was…" Cynthia stammered, confused.

Diantha tilted her head, grinning from behind that scarf covering her face, "I was starting to believe you didn't have a second eye."

Cynthia sighed in exasperation, shaking her head. She reached for Diantha's scarf. "I can't hear you with this blasted thing covering your face…" She said, tugging the scarf down so it just rested around Diantha's neck. It showed Diantha's reddened nose and cheeks, and the line was blurred between the blush being from the cold or embarrassment. "There." Cynthia said, eyes drifting over Diantha's features, "Now both our faces are clear."

Diantha puffed out her cheeks, scrunching her nose, "It's cold…"

"Oh, shush." Quirking an eyebrow, Cynthia just shot Diantha a playful smile, "You won't get sick. I promise. And if you're _really_ that freezing…" Cynthia took ahold of Diantha's wrists and pulled her closer, "...I could help with that."

Diantha stumbled into Cynthia when she was pulled in, and she looked up to see Cynthia smiling down at her, "O-Oh… Okay…" She tried to straighten herself out and compose herself, but she still felt like a mess in this situation.

Tilting her head, Cynthia let out a contemplative sigh, "...Diantha... Can I do something completely, utterly stupid right now?"

Diantha bit down on her lip. Her gaze briefly flickered out towards the lake; everything was picture perfect, with the moonlight off of the lake, the light snowfall, and the beauty of the lake itself. The entire atmosphere was just so romantic and perfect. She could tell what was coming next, and despite that voice in her head yelling at her not to, Diantha couldn't fight it and she just nodded.

Cynthia seemed to hesitate for a moment, still unsure whether or not this was truly a good idea, but eventually she placed her hands on Diantha's face and leaned in, closing her eyes and pressing her lips against Diantha's own. Diantha was cold, skin icy against Cynthia's hands, but soon the blush rising to her cheeks from the kiss warmed her, and Cynthia ran her thumb gently over Diantha's skin. Diantha had her arms thrown around Cynthia's neck, and she surprised Cynthia with the mastery behind every movement, probably from the practice in acting. Cynthia started to grow bolder because of this, and just when she tilted her head the other way and tried to go back in for more, Diantha pulled away, causing Cynthia to try and chase after her only to realize that Diantha wasn't coming back in. Composing herself, Cynthia lifted her chin and let out a shaky breath, trying to steady her breathing after that since she was left breathless. There was a twinge of panic rising inside of her and she clenched her jaw, watching Diantha's remorseful expression.

Diantha lowered her head for a moment, letting out a soft, reluctant groan. Now Cynthia was beyond panicked. "I… Wow… I don't...really know what to say…"

Cynthia forced a tight-lipped smile when Diantha finally lifted her head after that, but she couldn't bring herself to speak. She knew this was taking a bad turn. She could just tell.

"Cynthia…" Diantha said, hurt in her voice. She placed her hand on Cynthia's shoulder; still hesitant to meet Cynthia's eye, "Look, I just… I just feel terrible, because this is completely my fault…"

Squeezing her eyes shut, Cynthia just nodded curtly.

"I've been leading you on, and… and I just couldn't help myself or bring myself to stop, and- _putain_ , I'm such an idiot…" Diantha shook her head and clenched her fist, "I shouldn't date coworkers. I _don't_ date coworkers… I never want my personal life to jeopardize my work. I can't risk it, Cynthia… I don't want to risk this film or our friendship on the off-chance that it doesn't work out." She went silent for a second, downtrodden, "This is my fault. I led you on like this. You didn't deserve that… and I'm sorry."

Cynthia forced that grin back on her face, fighting through that hurt inside of her, "Don't be. I understand. I… had the same fears as well. I just wasn't smart enough to listen to them like you." She shook her head dryly, "Can you believe that? Me, not actually thinking things through, huh… It's unheard of…"

Diantha drew in a sharp breath, and she lowered her hand from Cynthia's arm. She bit down on her lip again, stuffing her hands inside of her coat pockets, "I should… I should go." She said softly, voice cracking despite her every effort to keep it steady.

"At least let me walk you back to your hotel…" Cynthia whispered, jaw clenched tightly.

"Thank you, but…" Diantha faked a smile, "I think I can find it on my own. I'll… leave you alone now. I think that may be for the best."

Cynthia only nodded at that, paralyzed and locked in place as Diantha walked off the way they came earlier. She let out an agitated sigh, and she just rubbed her forehead. She shouldn't have let Fantina put all this hope in her head. It didn't work out so well for her in the end…

* * *

Heavy clouds lingered over Celestic Town's skies, and it looked ready to rain at any minute. The sky was foggy too, so it was a dark, solemn, grey atmosphere. Cynthia, of course, was laying out on the grass on top of the plateau overlooking the town, eyes blankly staring at the murky sky looming over her. It was the same plateau that had the murals painted on the side, and luckily very few people ever had reason to stand on top of the plateau. It was the perfect place for Cynthia to wallow alone in her thoughts.

Cynthia soon heard the sound of wings flapping in the wind, and then feet settling on the ground nearby followed. She didn't move or even look to see who it was.

"I thought we both kicked our habit of coming here."

Cynthia clenched her jaw, still not moving, "Maybe you did, Elizabeth. I didn't."

Elizabeth let out a sigh and walked closer to the edge to sit down next to Cynthia, "Something must have happened, or else you wouldn't be here. Come on. Spill it."

Cynthia didn't respond to that, she just turned her head to look at Elizabeth, expression still blank, "How did you know I'd be up here?"

Elizabeth shrugged to that, "Call it a sister's intuition. I always check up here when I pass by, just in case…" Her voice dropped and became softer, "I know this is where we both like to go when we're upset."

"Tch…" Cynthia growled, turning her head away, "I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

"I wish I could." Elizabeth sighed, "But unfortunately I have a heart, and I don't like seeing you wallowing in sadness like this. At least tell me what happened. Please, Cynthia…"

"She rejected me! That's all there is to say!" Cynthia smiled bitterly despite the anger and hurt in her tone, "And it doesn't even make any sense! She's interested in me, but she won't even give it a shot! It hurts more than if she wasn't even into me at all, but I was so _close_ , yet still I couldn't get it to work…"

"Cynthia…" Elizabeth whispered, expression filled with sympathy as she shifted closer, "I'm so sorry…"

"I give up. I just...give up." Cynthia shook her head, that anger vanishing but the hurt growing stronger in her voice. She sat up, drawing her knees to her chest, "You were right. My love life does suck. Nothing ever works out for me when it comes to relationships. There's always one part of me someone can't accept… Normally it's because I'm the Champion, but now it's because I just happened to help out some stupid script writer on some stupid movie and that crossed the line this time, apparently." Cynthia squeezed her eyes shut, swallowing down that lump that rose in her throat. She couldn't trust herself to do anything else, lest she want to burst at the seams with the emotions running inside her.

Elizabeth looked at Cynthia, evidently concerned for her. Cynthia was really torn up about this, and Elizabeth just felt terrible that she could do nothing to help. All she could do was lean forward and wrap her arms around Cynthia, hoping it could console her somehow. Cynthia was silent, but Elizabeth could feel her shaking in her arms. Elizabeth closed her eyes, knowing full well that Cynthia was trying to hide it. "I've never seen you so heartbroken before… She… she really has to be something else…"

"She was! She is…" Cynthia wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand, trying to stifle any sounds that tried to come out, "She's charming, she's strong, she's absolutely stunning, and she has the sweetest, prettiest voice I've ever heard, especially whenever her accent slips out…" She gave up at trying to hide it, and she just let it all spill out, "She's just… I think I might…" She broke it off there, unable to finish the rest.

Elizabeth just hugged Cynthia tighter after that hint of a confession, able to paint the rest of the picture in her mind.

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed, rain soon following. The two of them didn't move regardless.

* * *

Diantha had another nightmare that night when she finally managed to fall asleep. When she came to in that strange other world, she wasted no time in moving towards the other platforms. She has encountered this specific dream more than enough times to know that it can't harm her, so she brushed past the strange figures trying to fend her off with ease. Soon enough, Diantha reached the platform with Cynthia on it, and despite herself, Diantha felt amok with guilt in looking at her. She still felt terrible inside, and if her past nightmares were of any indication, Cynthia was never happy to see Diantha in this world.

"D-Diantha!" Cynthia said in shock upon spotting her. She was clutching at her arm, looking worse for wear as she always has in these dreams, "I told you not to follow me! Get out of here before you get yourself hurt!"

Diantha just clenched her jaw. This hurt far more than it did any other time Cynthia had snapped at her in these dreams, because now Cynthia had a real reason to be mad at Diantha in the real world.

"Hey!" Cynthia snapped her fingers, "Did you hear me?! I said to get out of here at once! This is my business! I don't need you getting involved!"

Now Diantha was almost convinced her brain was trying to make Cynthia as agitated as possible in this rendition of the nightmare. Paying Cynthia and her anger no heed, Diantha pulled out a Pokéball and tossed it, summoning Gardevoir just in time for that high-pitched Pokémon screech to sound off in the distance. That large, shadowy being rose up over the platform, a harsh red gaze aimed at all the people and Pokémon standing on top of the slab of earth. Cynthia gritted her teeth and let out a growl, turning to her Garchomp.

"Draco Meteor! Come on! We've bested this thing once, and we can do it again!" Cynthia shouted, glaring at the figure looming over her.

"Moonblast!" Diantha commanded of her Gardevoir.

Hoisting her hands into the air, Gardevoir summoned a pink orb of energy and poured her power inside of it until it grew into a large sphere, and then she launched it at the shadowy figure. At the same time, five blue rocks rocketed into the figure's chest.

Compared to her last dream, the shadowy creature had sustained a lot more damage, so when it swung its tail at a stalagmite sticking out of the ground, it only clipped a small bit of it, no bigger than a foot in diameter. It was heading straight towards Cynthia again, and Diantha knew to expect it this time around. She also knew that she was in a dream, so it wasn't like anything could hurt her, so Diantha pushed Cynthia out of the rubble's way, even if it meant that the debris grazed her shoulder. However, it still sent a jolting wave of pain shooting through Diantha's arm, and she just grabbed it, shocked that this dream managed to actually harm her.

"It… It hurts…" Diantha muttered, more so out of confusion than of true pain.

"Of course it hurts!" Cynthia sneered, "Do you really think you were going to stand up to Giratina and get out of it unscathed?!"

Diantha turned towards Cynthia with an eyebrow raised, "Giratina…?"

Cynthia pointed to the shadowy figure, " _That_ … That's Giratina… The ruler of this abysmal place."

Diantha furrowed her eyebrows. She finally figured out what kind of devil had been plaguing her dreams for so long… Though she wondered how on earth Giratina and the strange world she was trapped in factored into her life…

* * *

When Diantha eventually jolted awake from the nightmare, she reacted a lot calmer than she normally did because she had grown so accustomed to the nightmares by now. She was still sweating, and her breathing was still unsteady, but overall, she wasn't too shaken about it. Yet… she felt a soreness and a pain in her arm, so Diantha climbed out of her bed and went into the hotel bathroom, turning on the lights.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the sudden light, but then Diantha moved her sleeve off her shoulder to inspect it, and she was surprised with what she saw. There was a large bruise over her shoulder, from her collarbone to her arm, and it was right where she had gotten hit with that stalagmite fragment. The damage wasn't as severe as it was in the dream and nothing was broken, but she still had this large bruise...and from a dream, at that. Diantha furrowed her eyebrows, utterly baffled at the fact a dream somehow managed to physically harm her, and eventually she just let out a defeated sigh.

She kept silent about these nightmares for long enough. There was something seriously, undoubtedly wrong about her dreams if they kept occurring and had the power to actually harm her. But… Diantha didn't have many people to go to about this problem. What could she say? Who would believe her? She really had no one to confide in, except for…

Diantha clenched her jaw, acknowledging the fact that telling Cynthia was her only option. Maybe talking about it will make things better for Diantha? Maybe Cynthia knew a way to put a stop to these nightmares? Maybe it could even help patch the rocky relationship that was now starting to bridge between the two of them.

Diantha just turned off the light and went back to her bed, being mindful of her sore arm. She would be acting in winter clothes, so the bruise would be completely out of sight. She would find a way to put an end to these disturbing nightmares. She just had to. Diantha didn't know what would happen to her if they kept happening. If they had the power to actually harm her now, Diantha didn't want to know what came next…

She turned in her bed, closing her eyes and forcing the thought to the back of her mind for now. She was exhausted, and Diantha just hoped that maybe she could actually get some decent sleep, even if it was something short of a miracle to ask for.


	14. Confessions

Getting up that morning was an absolute chore. Cynthia had stayed up late alongside Elizabeth, trying to do anything she could to keep her mind off of what happened at the lake. It didn't help that Cynthia found out there was a challenge period scheduled for the early morning, so she had to message Hugo, which was only making her bad day worse. It would be a waste to fly down to Lake Acuity for only twenty minutes or so of consultation before she'd have to fly off again, so Cynthia just had a lazy morning, taking her time in getting ready and messaging Hugo.

The cold water from her shower was just what she needed to clear her mind and calm her. She even had time to have breakfast, which she hadn't done in the longest time. She needed this type of relaxing morning, especially after the night she had. She finally sent that text to Hugo about the prospective challenge she would be having later in the morning, and she was sure to include the notes that he would probably need for the scenes they were going to shoot. Cynthia immediately turned off her phone afterwards. She didn't want to see what kind of response she would be getting. She was also getting sick of being such a social butterfly. She started to hate that damn phone. It was going to end up in a lake someday, she was feeling it.

Cynthia made her way over to Lily of the Valley Island shortly enough, and she entered the League castle. Some of the League members were chilling in the lobby, mostly because the League technically doesn't open to challengers for a good twenty minutes, and Cynthia saw Flint and Aaron hanging out as soon as she walked in.

"Hey, Champ!" Aaron grinned widely, waving towards Cynthia.

Flint shoved his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes, "Yo. I was starting to forget what you looked like. It's been a while."

Cynthia placed a hand on her hip and flashed a playful smile, "That's funny. I was just starting to forget your face too. A shame, really. I was so close…"

"Haha!" Flint burst out into laughter, "Still as fiery as ever, I see!"

"It's good to see that the whole movie business hasn't been stressing you out too much." Aaron still was smiling wide, "Great to have you back!"

"Good to be back." Cynthia said, "I needed the break, honestly. A good battle is just what I need." She slammed a fist into her palm out of excitement.

Flint snapped his fingers, "Come on, Champ! Who's to say this challenger will even make it to ya'?! If you want a good fight, I'm right here! I'm down for trying to nab that title again!"

"Wait, what?!" Aaron blinked rapidly, "No, no! I had dibs! I already called challenging her next!"

"You ain't got the fire to win, dude! I got this!"

"At least my team has beauty and perfection on our side!"

Aaron and Flint were too busy bickering about who was going to challenge Cynthia next, Cynthia slipped away easily and headed deeper into the castle. It took them both a solid few minutes to realize she was gone. Cynthia simply had a bemused smile on her lips when she walked away, shaking her head fondly at their antics.

Cynthia soon walked into a familiar, earthy room, and she spotted Bertha standing inside near one of the back corners, tidying some things up. Cynthia grinned at the sight, and she shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Bertha!" Cynthia called, grinning wider.

Bertha turned at the mention of her name, and she flashed a sweet smile upon laying eyes on Cynthia, "Ah… I wondered when you would come back around. It's been too long, dear."

"Heh, well…" Cynthia glanced off to the side nervously, "I've been busy, and there haven't been many challenges here at the League, so…" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I understand." Bertha nodded at that, "Is everything alright? Normally when you vanish, it's never much of a good sign."

Cynthia smacked her lips. She debated whether or not she should tell Bertha, but Bertha had always been a mentor and good friend since Cynthia joined the League, so Cynthia just threw caution to the wind. "Eh… You know… Showbiz drama. Interpol missions." She coughed, glancing away again and lowering her voice, "Girl troubles…"

Bertha tilted her head, an amused yet calming grin on her lips, "I'm not sure which one of those is the most intriguing, but judging by how dodgy you are about it, I'm going to assume the 'girl troubles' is what's bothering you the most."

Cynthia scrunched her nose guiltily, "Maybe just a little."

Nodding, Bertha just walked over to one of the smooth rocks in her room, sitting down upon it and patting the space next to her, "Come here. Tell Bertha all about it."

Cynthia joined Bertha on top of the rock, and she crossed her legs and leaned back, supporting herself with her hands, "There's… not much to tell, really. Even though she's interested, it's just… not working out. She doesn't want to go through with things because we're working together on this movie. It's a weird move, but… It's not like I can do anything about it…"

"This may come off as strange advice, and frankly it might sound a little bit terrible, but…" Bertha warned in an amused tone, "If she's really that interested, I doubt she'd be able to stay away for long. You may just have to give her time, so she learns that you're not the type that would put this movie project in danger over a relationship. I know you, Cynthia, and you're not the type to let any sort of feelings or relationships get in the way of your work. You'll just have to wait until she learns that too."

After a little while of listening, Cynthia just ended up smiling. Bertha was always overflowing with wisdom, and somehow she always had exactly what Cynthia needed to hear. Perhaps it might have not have been what she wanted to hear, but Bertha had always given Cynthia the advice she needed. Cynthia's mother had died when she was young along with her father, so Bertha managed to fit that void perfectly. That's what made Cynthia smile. "Alright… Yeah. I think I can do that."

Bertha tilted her head, "Feeling a bit better now?"

Cynthia nodded at that, "Yeah, I think so. I needed that. Thank you, Bertha."

Bertha held her arms out for a hug, "Of course, dear. It's just nice to have someone levelheaded around here once in awhile. Flint and Aaron can prove to be too much at times."

Letting out a laugh at that, Cynthia just hugged Bertha back, "I get it. They may be like my brothers but they're something else, alright…"

"You should probably be heading back to your room, dear. The place opens for challenges shortly. You may want to get prepared in case a straggler slips through."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Cynthia grinned, pushing herself off the rock and heading for the door, "I'll see you around."

Cynthia headed through the League building until she reached Lucian's chambers, not at all surprised to see him reading a book. She just shook her head fondly as she walked past, grinning to herself. "Nerd."

"Says the devoted researcher." Lucian flipped a page in his book, "So bookish that she was requested to be a movie consultant."

"At least I got a life outside of the League." Cynthia shot back.

Lucian quirked an eyebrow, "Yet I sense a great deal of stress emanating from you. Are you living a _good_ life outside of the League?"

Cynthia grimaced a bit at that. She was too out of it for an intellectual toe-to-toe with Lucian, it seemed. He got her good. "Bah… You win." And she just went through the door to her own chamber as Lucian smirked to himself. That was the first time in a while Lucian managed to one-up her. He was revelling in that fact.

Once Cynthia had reached her chamber, she sat down in her chair at the back of the chamber and crossed her legs, getting herself situated. She let out a sigh when she got comfortable, and she just waited for what the round of challengers had in store for her.

* * *

Only one challenger of the bunch managed to make their way to the Champion's Chamber, but Cynthia had a simple time in defeating him. He and his team were exhausted after fighting their way through the Elite Four, and Cynthia was riling for a good fight. It only made sense that she came out victorious. The challenge period ended at 10:30, so Cynthia had left the League building at that point since she had to report to filming in Snowpoint City. She turned her phone on when she reached the body of water in front of the building, seeing a few texts from Hugo that she ultimately ignored, and one from Diantha…

_**[Diantha:] Can we meet in my hotel room during lunch? I need to talk to you.** _

Cynthia just tore her gaze away from her phone, staring at the water in front of her. She looked like she was seriously considering throwing her phone into the water, but that day wasn't today. With a sigh, Cynthia just shot Diantha a text back.

_**[Cynthia:] Yeah. I'll meet you there.** _

There were two ways that the encounter with Diantha could play out in Cynthia's minds. They were meeting in Diantha's hotel room, which was pretty forward, so perhaps Diantha had suddenly changed her mind about the whole relationship ordeal. Cynthia didn't get her hopes up for that, however. Diantha didn't seem like the type to be that forward on purpose, anyways, so it probably wasn't that. The other way that it could play out… Well, Cynthia didn't even know what could happen. All Cynthia knew was that this definitely wasn't going to be a sudden get-together moment. Who knew what could actually be the reason.

Cynthia got to Lake Acuity with enough time to spare to watch a few takes of the scenes they were shooting. Hugo was quite on the ball about advising Diantha to not look Uxie in the eyes, which reassured Cynthia that things were still going smoothly despite her momentary absence. She cut things really short to the lunch break, so it wasn't too long until she would have to meet with Diantha, which Cynthia wasn't sure was a good thing or a bad thing. She eventually just sucked it up, figuring that it would be best to just get to the bottom of things quickly rather than delay it.

When filming breaked for lunch, Cynthia talked with Hugo for a few moments to let Diantha get a headstart on the walk back to Snowpoint City. Cynthia then headed over to the hotel after she stalled for a little while, and she went to the room that Diantha texted her. She knocked on the door, letting out a loud sigh to try and quell her nerves.

Diantha opened the door quickly enough, and her expression was instantly sympathetic when she saw Cynthia, "I know you must have a lot of questions…" Diantha began, looking anywhere but Cynthia at the time.

Cynthia just made a noncommitted hum at that. Diantha stepped out of the way to let Cynthia inside, and then Diantha went to wringing her hands together nervously, "So…" Diantha cleared her throat, trying to find traction as she spoke, "Remember when you said that if there was anything bothering me, that I could talk to you about it?"

Tilting her head, Cynthia looked Diantha over curiously, "Yeah. What's up?"

"Well.. Ever since I've gotten here in Sinnoh… I've been having these nightmares. They're not just strange, random nightmares, either. The same scene just keeps playing over and over again every night in my dream. I get transported to this strange world where everything is red, gravity is inverted, and nothing makes sense… You're there too, and each time I have this dream, this large creature suddenly appears and presumably kills us both." Diantha explained, voice a little shaky, "Last night, in my dream, you called this creature 'Giratina'... Does that… Does that make sense?"

The second Diantha dropped the word 'nightmare,' Cynthia had a fairly good idea of who, or what, was behind these strange dreams. The more Diantha went on, however, Cynthia started to piece things together about what the dreams were actually about, and 'Giratina' sealed the deal. "...I see. That's gotta be daunting to see, even if you don't understand the context of it."

Diantha just nodded, "I just… I just needed to get this off my chest. It's been bothering me for a while, and it's also been the reason why I've been getting so little rest lately. But… That isn't all, though. These nightmares aren't just affecting my mind… They've actually started to… Well, I think it's best if I just showed you. After the dream last night, this appeared..." With a shaky breath, Diantha tugged the neckline to her blouse over her shoulder to expose it, giving Cynthia a clear view of the bruise that was on her arm.

Cynthia's eyes widened at that, and unable to stop herself, she just walked closer and let her fingers gently graze over the discolored skin out of disbelief. She had known of Darkrai's powers to cause nightmares, but she never knew that Darkrai could harm a person through those dreams. Her hand still lingering on Diantha's exposed skin, Cynthia met Diantha's eyes, jaw clenched tight and determination written in her expression, "I can fix this. I know how to stop these nightmares."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Diantha sent Cynthia a strange look, "R...Really? You can stop them?"

Cynthia nodded, " _Trust me_. I'm going to need some time, though… I should be able to resolve everything before you fall asleep tonight, so you don't have to worry about them any longer. I'll be back. I _will_ fix this."

Diantha fell silent at that. Eventually she just nodded, biting down on her lip, "Thank you, Cynthia…"

"Don't thank me." Cynthia said, voice forced. Her eyes drifted back to the bruise, and she lifted her hand off of Diantha's shoulder in a slow and lingering touch, "I'm sorry this happened…"

"Don't be." Diantha forced a grin, "I'm grown. I can deal with a few silly dreams and a tiny bruise."

"It will all be over soon. I promise." Cynthia tore her gaze away from Diantha, unable to bring herself to look at her any longer. Things still felt raw from the night prior, but at least Diantha confiding in her gave some semblance of hope to their relationship being able to be salvaged in the future. "I need to get moving if I want to get this settled before tomorrow. Can you tell Hugo I won't be coming back?"

Diantha's grin grew a bit more genuine at that, "You're shoving off the true nightmare on me now, you know."

Cynthia smiled at that too, "You know I can't stand dealing with that guy."

"And you think _I_ can?"

"You're the veteran when it comes to production politics. You're at least used to it."

Diantha shook her head with a soft laugh, "Go. I'll handle it."

Cynthia nodded, heading for the door and leaving Diantha's room, "Stay up for me! I'll be back tonight!"

Diantha just watched as Cynthia left, fixing her shirt's neckline and prodding her fingers together afterward. She had no clue what Cynthia was going or trying to do, but Diantha had no choice but to just put her faith in Cynthia and hope for the best.


	15. Dreamland

The second Cynthia stepped outside, she threw out a Pokéball and summoned her Togekiss, and she shot Togekiss an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry… We got more running around to do." Cynthia said with a sigh, "Canalave City. The quicker I can get there, the better."

Togekiss nuzzled Cynthia's cheek to reassure his trainer, then he lowered himself so that Cynthia could hop on.

"Thanks, Togekiss… You've been such a great help lately. Once things die down a little, I'll be sure to spoil you rotten." She scratched Togekiss's head once she hopped on, and then they were off from Canalave City.

It was a long flight from Snowpoint to Canalave, so Cynthia spent a lot of the airtime talking with Togekiss about anything. She ranted a bit about the whole Diantha relationship troubles, then she ranted some more about Team Galactic being a thorn in her side, then she started to think over some superhero names like Looker was doing for her, and finally she kept apologizing over and over for putting Togekiss through such extensive flight hours. Togekiss made a few noises in response while Cynthia was talking as if he was participating in the gossip. It made the long flight more bearable for them both. Soon enough, they were in Canalave City, and Cynthia touched down near the docks. She would be needing some sea power to get to where she wanted to go, since for some reason, the island was nearly impossible to be found while flying.

Cynthia walked down the docks in search of an old friend, and luckily she managed to spot him by his boat, wiping it down. Cynthia grinned at the sight, and she waved his way, "Eldritch!"

Eldritch looked up from his work, and nearly instantly he recognized Cynthia, "Hey, Champ! Long time no see!"

"Sure is!" Cynthia leaned against one of the stakes on the dock to tie boats to, "How's the wife?"

"Good as always! It was our anniversary last week, actually!" Eldritch let out a hearty laugh.

"Oh, really?! Wow, I'm so happy for you!" Cynthia gleamed at that, "Has Eric started high school yet?"

Eldritch nodded, "He's doing well in all of his classes. We were worried the transition would be hard, but of course a sailor's son never shrinks down from a challenge!"

Cynthia laughed softly, "Of course, of course…"

"To what can I owe this visit to, Champ?"

Cynthia's smile took on a bit of a guilty shade, "You know how you owe me that one favor…? I kind of need to cash that in now…"

Eldritch slapped his hand on Cynthia's shoulder at that, "Ain't no shame in askin'. I'd be glad to pay ya back. What can I do for ya?"

"I need to get to Fullmoon Island." Cynthia breathed out after a moment's pause, voice quivering slightly.

Eldritch's hearty demeanor faded after that, and a sympathetic expression flashed on his face, "So, someone else has fallen victim to the nightmares, huh…"

Nodding slowly, Cynthia crossed her arms and glanced off to the side, "Yeah. Someone pretty special to me, too…"

There was another moment of silence, and then Eldritch motioned to his boat with a tilt of his head, "Hop in. I'll get ya there in no time."

"Thanks, Eldritch…" Cynthia said, vaulting herself into the boat and watching as Eldritch got everything ready to head off, "I appreciate it."

Eldritch soon hopped in after Cynthia, and he went to go man the controls, "I know what it's like. There's no way I'm leaving you feeling as bitter as I did when my son fell under the same thing, Champ. Hang on!"

The boat soon sped off, sailing over the waters and out into the sea. Eldritch wasn't kidding when he said that he'd get Cynthia to Fullmoon Island in no time, because before Cynthia knew it, they were pulling up to the small, forested island. Cynthia hopped out of the boat and headed for the dirt path, sending one last look Eldritch's way.

"I'll be back soon!" She called before returning her attention back to the path. The island was nearly covered with thick forestation, so Cynthia had to wade her way through all of the trees and climb up the steep paths to reach the heart of the island. It took her a few minutes, but eventually she arrived at the small lake in the center of the island, and from there Cynthia was able to see the Lunar Pokémon itself floating over the lake.

Cynthia let out a calming breath, and she slowly approached the edge of the lake, all the while never tearing her gaze away from Cresselia. She was heavily on-guard, knowing from the last time she was at the island how Cresselia handled business. When Cynthia was only a step away from the water, Cresselia lifted its head into the air, letting out a soothing cry as a pink wave rippled from its head. Cynthia stood her ground, steeling herself for what was to come, and eventually she was hit with a burst of drowsiness. Feeling that she was close to succumbing to Cresselia's hypnosis, Cynthia used her last few seconds of consciousness to ensure that she wouldn't be falling in the water when she passed out, and soon everything went black before leading to the pleasant dreams Cresselia leaves in its wake.

* * *

When Cynthia awoke, she was back in her bedroom, and the sun was just beginning to rise. She blinked a few times as she sat up, rubbing at her eyes and trying to remember just what happened. Suddenly she felt an arm snake around her waist, and if she wasn't so tired, Cynthia probably would've jumped and screamed in surprise. She was exhausted though, so she barely even reacted.

"Cynthia, darling… Lay back down, would you please? Just a few more minutes..." A voice groggily whispered.

Cynthia raised an eyebrow. Now this was strange… She normally always slept alone… Turning her head, Cynthia spotted a blissful Diantha laying at her side, seemingly still half-asleep. Now it just got even stranger… But Cynthia would never complain.

"Don't make me ask twice…" Diantha's eyes were closed, but she was smiling regardless.

A grin rising to her lips, Cynthia sank back down onto the bed and got herself situated next to Diantha, absolutely revelling in the fact that Diantha had snuggled right up to her side. Cynthia felt like she was in heaven now that Diantha had finally torn down the wall that prevented them from being together. She could only ever think of one other time in her life where she was this happy…

Diantha rested her chin on Cynthia's shoulder, letting out a content sigh, "That's much better…" She hummed, that smile of hers only widening.

"You're telling me…" Cynthia laughed softly, "Say… Don't you have a job to be getting to?'

"Mmm…" Diantha playfully mulled it over, tilting her head back and forth, "Who's to say I can't be a little late?" She opened her eyes after that, glancing up at Cynthia with a mischievous grin.

"Heh, fine by me…" Cynthia leaned forward, closing her eyes and pressing her lips against Diantha's.

Her heart skipped a beat when she felt Diantha kissing back.

* * *

Cynthia's eyes opened, and she was back at the lake on Fullmoon Island. She cursed herself, irritated that the spell Cresselia put her under led to that pitiful dream, and she forced the memory of that to the very back of her mind. Seeing a Lunar Wing lying beside her also helped with Cynthia forgetting the dream she just had. Picking it up gingerly, Cynthia walked from the lake and went back into the forest. It only took her a few minutes to return to Eldritch and the boat, and he looked relieved to see her.

"You were gone a long time." Eldritch noted, "I was worried something happened."

Cynthia shook her head, dismissing the thought with a wave, "Mild hypnosis. No biggie…" She let out a yawn.

Eldritch nodded, and he gestured for Cynthia to join him in his boat, "I am glad to see ya got what you came for, though. Hopefully it helps your friend out just like it did with my son."

Cynthia's gaze went to the Lunar Wing in her hand, and she exhaled a long breath, "Don't worry. I'm making sure that these nightmares of hers come to an end…"

The second that Cynthia reached land and the second after she thanked Eldritch profusely for all his help, Cynthia made her way over to the Canalave Gym. She was let in by the gym staff and was led immediately to Byron's platform so she didn't have to go through the gym's elaborate puzzle just to talk to the Gym Leader. Byron smirked upon seeing Cynthia, and he rested his elbow on his shovel lodged in the ground.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect a visit from you." Byron said, amusement in his voice, "This could boil down to two things… You want a fight, or you need a favor. Which is it?"

"A favor…" Cynthia sighed, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, Champ. You know I don't mind helping out." Byron tilted his head, "What do you need?"

Cynthia unfolded her hands, revealing the Lunar Wing she had concealed inside, "No one makes these into necklaces with as much care and precision as you do. My friend needs it."

Byron broke away from his shovel, walking towards Cynthia with intrigue on his face. He took the Lunar Wing from her carefully, inspecting it for a few seconds, "You need a fancy-shmancy nightmare warding charm? You came to the right guy. I should be able to get this done in an hour or so."

"Take your time, really." Cynthia shoved her hands in her pockets, gaze trained on the ground, "There's still something I have to do. I'll be gone for awhile while I deal with it, so it's no rush."

"Still, I'll get to it soon." Byron shielded his mouth with a hand, leaning in and dropping his voice into a whisper, "It's been as slow as a Ferroseed in here lately. It'll give me something to do." He let out a laugh.

Cynthia smiled at that and nodded her head, "Thanks, man… I'll be back after I wrap up the rest of the things I have to do."

"You know where to find me!"

Laughing under her breath, Cynthia just spun around on her heel and walked off, "Thanks again!"

Once stepping foot outside, Cynthia headed for the other side of the city, and when she got to the place she was looking for, Cynthia stopped in front of the building and looked it over. She then dug into her coat pocket and got her wallet out, and she pulled out a card before putting her wallet back. There was a feeling of dread welling inside of her as she toyed with the card in her fingers, but eventually Cynthia let out a shaky breath to calm herself and she used the card to open the door to the abandoned inn.

Stepping inside, Cynthia instantly felt as if a thousand eyes were on her, even if she was alone in the dark, old, deserted inn. Shortly afterwards, a foreign influence invaded her mind, and Cynthia grew weak as a result. A sharp ringing sounded in her ears too, then Cynthia sank to her knees, clutching her head. She knew to expect this though, as this wasn't the first time she stepped into the abandoned inn. This was the only way she knew to get in contact with Darkrai, even if the method came at a great discomfort and price for her. Soon Cynthia passed out, leaving her susceptible to the nightmares that were surely to follow.

* * *

The next thing Cynthia knew, she was thrown into a scene similar to the one that played out months ago at Spear Pillar. The second after Cynthia came to, a similar pool of shadows appeared at the altar of Spear Pillar, and gradually that vortex came to grow, reaching further and further across the altar. Dialga and Palkia still struggled within the confines of the Red Chain, but Cynthia immediately noticed something was different in this rendition of her experiences at Spear Pillar, because this time, instead of being at the base of the altar… She was up at the top, where all of the Pokémon were converging.

Giratina shot out from the pool of shadows, sending orbs of darkness towards Dialga and Palkia to free them from the Red Chain's effects. Now all three of the creation trio were free, and then things started to go south from there. Cynthia could feel the gazes of the three Pokémon on her, like she was the culprit, and she was the one who terrorized them all. Cynthia looked around, seeing that she was the only one on top of Spear Pillar, so this wasn't some mistake. Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina were all after her, and there was nowhere for her to go.

Shadow Force, Roar of Time, and Spatial Rend… Those three attacks were the last things Cynthia saw before her world went black.

* * *

A black mist surrounded her when she came to, and she was lying in a grassy plain. Cynthia rolled onto her back and propped herself up with her elbows, gazing upwards to see Darkrai hovering over her. It looked as if everything worked out, and she was transported to Newmoon Island in a dream like she wanted. Cynthia sat up, clenching her jaw and just waiting, waiting for someone to make a move.

"Why her?" Cynthia was the first one to break the silence, and she spoke in a merely curious voice. Of course, there was an anger and annoyance inside of her, but she didn't let it show, "Why torment her?"

_I had a vision…_ Darkrai spoke telepathically, _Of a great darkness and evil that awaited. It was a message I needed to share with you…_

"You still haven't answered my question. Why send it to her and not me?" Cynthia crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes.

_The nightmares would stick out to her. With you… You wouldn't have thought of them as anything different, with how often you suffer nightmares of the Reverse World already…_

Cynthia let out a growl and averted her gaze. She hated the truth in Darkrai's words, despite how much she wanted to believe otherwise. The Distortion World did still haunt her, even if it was a breakthrough for a researcher like her. She despised how she was so afraid of it, and she certainly despised having Darkrai know of that fear inside of her.

Seeing as Cynthia did not respond, Darkrai just continued to explain itself, _I operated with the assumption that she would confide in you of the nightmares, but surprisingly, she is one who likes to keep her secrets._ Cynthia grunted at that. _I did have to resort to other measures to get her to open up, as regretful as I am to have done it._

"The fact that the dreams actually harmed her, right?"

_Yes. Normally I do not go that route, but my options were severely limited at that point. She was very adamant on keeping these nightmares to herself for the longest time._

Cynthia rubbed her arm with a twinge of guilt. She wondered if it was her fault that Diantha was hiding her nightmares, that Cynthia made Diantha feel as if she couldn't come to her with these sorts of things. She swallowed down that thought though, and instead she looked back at Darkrai. "You're going to end these nightmares, right? You can consider the message received."

Darkrai nodded, _Of course. My work here is done. All I ask is that you take my message to heart. The visions I receive… They're normally not wrong. A darkness looms over this region… A darkness exceeding my power… You helped save this region once before. It is of my belief that you can do it again._

Cynthia clenched her jaw. The last thing she needed was another threat to her region's safety, yet here was another impending apocalypse, presumably by Team Galactic's hand again. With an irritated groan, Cynthia shook her head at the prospect of another high-stake face-off with Team Galactic. For now, she just wanted to get home and forget all of this. "Can you make me wake up now? I gotta get back to Canalave City."

_Yes, I will awake you. Though, why do you need to remain in Canalave? Wouldn't you prefer to simply be sent home?_

"No. I still have the Lunar Wing to give to Diantha. I need to retrieve it and give it to her at Snowpoint City."

_But I already stated that my work here was complete…_

"Forgive me if I don't so easily believe you. Besides, I have a feeling she'd more so readily believe a superstitious object rather than me telling her I talked with the bringer of nightmares itself to tell it to lay off."

_I understand. I will simply awake you, then. Perhaps I can also transport you to Snowpoint City afterwards so you can avoid the lengthy flight._

"That is preferable, yes." Cynthia sighed, closing her eyes, "Don't send me out with nightmares this time. Or sickeningly sweet dreams. I don't want to see anything when I close my eyes for one damn time today…"

A dark power emanated from Darkrai's head as it reversed the hypnosis effect on Cynthia. Slowly the dream world she was in started to dissipate, and eventually everything disappeared for a short while until she inevitably awoke.

* * *

Cynthia left the abandoned inn as quickly as possible, and she went to Byron to pick up the completed Lunar Wing charm. Once she stepped out of the Canalave Gym, Cynthia finally realized the fact that it was dark outside and the streets were mostly empty. A glance at her watch told her that it was past nine in the evening, and Cynthia just grimaced at the sight. Well, she certainly slept the day away, even if that wasn't her intention.

Out of the corner of her eye, Cynthia noticed that her shadow caused by the streetlamps began to morph and elongate, stretching out. She figured that this was Darkrai proving true on its promise, and soon a dark mist surrounded her and shrouded her vision entirely. Within a few moments, a cold air hit her skin and Cynthia felt herself slightly sink into the ground like she was crushing snow beneath her heels. When the mist disappeared, Cynthia was in Snowpoint City. A grin rose to her lips. She had to admit, that was a pretty cool little trick…

The drowsiness and fatigue from the constant hypnosis started to take its toll on Cynthia as she walked to Diantha's hotel. She rubbed at her eyes, feeling the weight of her eyelids and the sluggishness of her blinking. The flight home would surely be an absolute nightmare… Cynthia wondered if she could ring up Darkrai for some more teleportation goodness. But alas, she probably overextended her favors with Darkrai. That sounded improbable, so Cynthia merely had to suck it up, so it seemed.

Cynthia knocked on the door to Diantha's hotel room when she finally arrived, rubbing her forehead as she waited. When the door opened, Cynthia lifted her head, and once her eyes adjusted and were able to properly see despite the fatigue, Cynthia raised an eyebrow at Diantha, "...Oh. You got plans or something?" She said in reference to the clothes Diantha was wearing.

Diantha glanced down at her pink pajamas, "...No? This is just my nightgown…"

"Well, excuse me…" Cynthia smirked languidly, "I didn't realize you slept in a cocktail dress."

Smiling a bit, Diantha just shook her head. She ended up biting down on her lip, stopping herself from talking. She wanted to ask if Cynthia figured out how to stop the nightmares, but she didn't want to seem pushy or needy. Luckily Cynthia started to rummage around in her pockets, and she spoke up soon.

"You'll have to trust me on this…" Cynthia began, pulling out the Lunar Wing charm, "This… This is what will ward off your nightmares."

Diantha raised an eyebrow, taking the charm from Cynthia and looking it over. She reasonably seemed a bit skeptical, but nonetheless she still accepted it, "Well, I do trust you…"

"These things are called Lunar Wings. They're the feathers left behind by the Legendary Pokémon, Cresselia. They really do work. I've seen it wake and heal people caught in the deepest of nightmares." Cynthia explained, but then she paused, "...Or, if this helps convince you more, I kind of talked to the bringer of nightmares itself to tell it to lay off…"

"Now I feel like you're messing with me." Diantha laughed softly.

Cynthia shook her head, grinning all the while, "I swear I'm not. Even if I did tell Darkrai to step off, I still think you should wear that Lunar Wing. It reverses any and all ailments of Darkrai's hypnosis, so perhaps it'll heal that bruise…" She trailed off, gaze eyeing Diantha's shoulder.

Diantha drew in a breath and nodded her head, fidgeting under Cynthia's gaze, "That would be...optimal, yes." She grew quiet for a moment, dropping her gaze to the ground, "I… I really hope this wasn't too much of a bother for you, Cynthia… It seems it took you a long time to get this, since you left here at around noon…"

Scratching the back of her neck, Cynthia flashed a brief smile, "I… really didn't do a lot, in hindsight. I just got put under Hypnosis a lot. A whole lot…" She laughed uneasily, trying to make Diantha feel better. She yawned afterwards, still groggy from all the sleep spells casted on her, and that was when Diantha noticed the dark circles beneath Cynthia's eyes.

"You look exhausted." Diantha pointed out. She seemed hesitant in continuing and she bit her lip, like she was mulling something over in her head, but she quietly spoke back up, "...I don't feel right in letting you fly home like this..."

Cynthia raised an eyebrow. There was part of her that got the hint, but there was another half that insisted that Diantha wouldn't go there, especially after what happened the night prior. She thought she was just reading things wrong, or maybe Diantha was referring to the fact her Gardevoir might know Teleport as a fifth move. She didn't want to actually invest her hopes in the other option…

"L-Look… I'll understand if you decline, because… you know, _everything,_ but… it's late, the flight back to Celestic Town is long, and… well, you look seconds away from passing out so I don't want you to fall asleep and fall off of Togekiss on the way home… So, I guess what I'm saying is that, if you want to… Would you rather just… stay here for the night?"

Cynthia was more than shocked at this offer, especially because she forced herself to not get her hopes up. It was the absolute last thing she was expecting, and her stunned silence must have sent a wrong vibe, as Diantha started to try and explain herself.

"Like I said, you don't have to!" Diantha stammered, "I just… I'd feel terrible if I didn't at least offer… I didn't want anything bad to happen because you decided to help me out."

"Sorry, I was just… shocked." Cynthia shook her head, trying to compose herself. Her eyelids still felt heavy, and she was starting to see Diantha's side of things. It would be a bit risky to take that long flight back to Celestic Town, so maybe this was Cynthia's best option… "I… I think I might take you up on that offer. I'm really...super tired."

Diantha grinned for a split second, "I've been on the receiving end of a few rogue Hypnosis moves from Gardevoir in the past. I know how it can drain all the energy out of you." She stepped back to let Cynthia inside, and once Cynthia was in and closed the door, Diantha went to go grab something.

Cynthia looked around at the hotel room, which honestly was more spacious than most apartments. She ran a hand through her hair, now starting to realize the repercussions of her decision. Not only was Cynthia probably going to have to sleep in her outfit, but she was going to have to sleep on the couch in the room. It wasn't terrible, but it certainly wasn't ideal either. Cynthia didn't want to think of the other option of where she could sleep…

While Cynthia was lost in thought, Diantha threw something at her, and Cynthia just barely was able to catch it. It was a black t-shirt and some athletic shorts. Diantha sent her a small grin.

"Figured you wouldn't want to sleep in that." She teased, and then she grabbed onto the edges of her nightgown, "Or a 'cocktail dress,' as you called my sleepwear."

Cynthia laughed a bit at that, "Well, I have a feeling one of your nightgowns would only be a shirt on me..."

Diantha pouted, pursing her lips and placing her hands on her waist, "...You're not that much taller than me. I'm not in heels like you are right now."

Tilting her head, Cynthia reached down and slipped off her heels, then she walked over to Diantha and gazed down at her, a smile on her lips the entire time. There was still a considerable gap between the both of them- roughly four inches or so. "You were saying?" Cynthia taunted.

There was a moment of silence before Diantha turned from Cynthia, shoving her away, "...Change. I can't look at you right now."

Cynthia just let out another laugh, grinning to herself while she went to the restroom to change. She came out a few moments later in the clothes Diantha gave her, pulling her hair back and tying it up so it wouldn't be a hassle as she slept. She also sent her sister a text now that she had the time to, then Cynthia just let out a tired yawn.

"So, could I get, like… a pillow and a blanket or something?" Cynthia asked, pointing to the couch with her thumb.

Diantha just bit down on her lip, "Yeah, but… You don't have to sleep on the couch, you know. You can join me if you want."

Perhaps it was the fact that the comfort of a soft bed was so appealing to her, or maybe it was the fact she was so exhausted that she couldn't stop to think about how much of a bad decision it would be to take Diantha up on that offer, but Cynthia agreed. She slid right under the covers and sprawled out on the bed, letting out a content sigh. Diantha pursed her lips and placed her hands on her waist at the sight, standing by the side of the bed.

"...Now, you have to leave some room for me too, y'know." Diantha chided, shaking her head disapprovingly.

Cynthia slid over a bit and retracted her arms, leaving Diantha with at least half of the bed, "Sorry. When you spend more than half your day sleeping in a pond or on an abandoned inn floor, a bed feels like straight heaven…"

Diantha blinked a few times, "Do I… Do I want to ask what all happened?"

"No." Cynthia said immediately, "You don't. You really don't."

Nodding her head with a quirk of an eyebrow, Diantha took the Lunar Wing and clasped it around her neck before turning off the light and laying down. Things were silent for a while after that, as the both of them tried to get some sleep, but even though Cynthia was absolutely exhausted, she did her best to stay awake. She was silently and subtly waiting for Diantha to fall asleep first. Once a good share of time had passed, Cynthia opened a single eye, looking over towards Diantha.

"I know you're not sleeping." Cynthia said, voice weighed down with exhaustion, "You're not even trying to."

"It's that obvious, huh?" Diantha sighed, shifting in the bed.

"The only other people who try to sleep the way you are are people in coffins." Cynthia pointed out, "That's not exactly a comfortable sleeping position."

Diantha just stayed quiet, turning her gaze away. After the brief silence, Cynthia spoke up again, "Are you still afraid?"

Diantha shuffled uneasily in the bed, stalling in giving her answer. Eventually she let out a long sigh, running a hand down her arm, "...Yes."

"Hey." Cynthia rolled over onto her back and outstretched her arm closest to Diantha, motioning for her to come closer with a wave of her hand, "Come on. You're safe with me."

There was a twinkle of hesitation in Diantha's eye, but after a second of mulling it over, she did move closer to Cynthia, resting her head on Cynthia's shoulder. Cynthia wrapped her arm around Diantha to keep her close and secure.

"Trust me on this one, Diantha." Cynthia said quietly, "I wouldn't have returned if I wasn't absolutely certain that you would be safe tonight. I would have worked until I knew for sure that these nightmares would never happen again. The creature causing those nightmares stated that it was finished with the whole ordeal. That charm around your neck is just to guarantee that, and I have a hunch that it will heal that bruise of yours, too. I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Diantha just gulped at that, slowly but surely nodding her head. Something felt wrong about this, and there was still an incessant feeling inside of her telling her not to get this close to Cynthia, but Diantha couldn't help it. She was tired, and she felt safe for once since she started having these nightmares. She closed her eyes after a little while, making herself comfortable. "Thank you, Cynthia…"

Cynthia flashed a brief smile. She moved her hand from Diantha's torso to her head, and she began to play with some of Diantha's hair gingerly as they laid there. "Don't mention it. Just get some rest. You're safe now. It'll all be fine…"

The hand softly playing with her hair was enough to slowly lull Diantha to sleep, and soon enough Cynthia noticed Diantha's breathing level out. Letting out a soft sigh, Cynthia finally closed her eyes and situated herself to fall asleep as well, but not before saying one last thing to Diantha.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Diantha…" Cynthia whispered, "Everything that's happened since you've gotten here, everything that happened between us.. It's all been my fault. I'm sorry…"

While they managed to get through the night without nightmares, they didn't have blissful dreams either.


	16. Behind the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Spear Pillar causes old memories to resurface...

At around ten in the morning, Elizabeth was lugging a large box of files with her on her way to Cynthia's house at her sister's request. It was a strange request, especially one to receive at nearly eleven o'clock at night. Nevertheless, Elizabeth still complied, and she was headed to Cynthia's place to drop them off, even if Cynthia wouldn't be home.

However, when Elizabeth neared her destination, she spotted a swarm of journalists huddled on Cynthia's front lawn. She narrowed her eyes in confusion, tilting her head as she walked. The journalists soon noticed the sound of approaching footsteps and they turned towards Elizabeth, but they were disappointed in seeing that it wasn't Cynthia who was walking towards them. Elizabeth just froze, obviously offended by the paparazzi's collective disappointed sighs.

"What? That's all I get?" Elizabeth spat, resting the box against her waist with her free hand on her hip, "What gives?"

"We're waiting for Champion Cynthia, obviously." A columnist from a teen gossip magazine sneered.

Elizabeth glared at the columnist, "And I'm the next best thing. We share blood, after all. I'm practically her."

Learning that Elizabeth was Cynthia's sister gradually got the paparazzi to get interested in her, and soon they bombarded her with questions.

"Do you know the nature of her and Diantha's relationship?"

"She hasn't left the house at all this morning- could she have had a late night rendezvous and slept over at someone else's house?"

"Is she currently seeing anyone?"

"What's her type?"

Elizabeth blinked a few times, trying to register all of the questions thrown her way. She knew the true answers to all those questions, but she figured Cynthia wouldn't appreciate her telling the paparazzi of the rejection and then subsequent sleepover Diantha and Cynthia had. It was time to draft up all her excuses. "Uhh… Let's see… They're coworkers… She wouldn't leave the house because she's sick… None of your business, and… Oh! None of your business."

Apparently those were all the wrong answers, and the paparazzi immediately grew agitated at her.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to bring a sick sister some soup instead of a huge box?"

"They're books to keep her occupied!" Elizabeth growled.

"How are we supposed to take you seriously with those tacky facial piercings?"

"Oh, and you all act like Cynthia never had any…" She muttered before catching herself. She was supposed to keep that phase of Cynthia's a secret… At this point, Elizabeth figured that she needed to stop answering these ridiculous questions, and she kept walking towards Cynthia's door, fishing in her pockets for a key.

"What's it like living in your sister's shadow of being a Champion and a renowned researcher?"

That question made Elizabeth freeze after she opened the door. She ended up gritting her teeth, muttering to herself as she clenched her fist, "Let me get one thing straight with you monkeys… My sister might be a Champion and a researcher, but _I'm_ the Champion Researcher. There's a reason why I'm the Celestic Town Historical Research Center's director instead of my sister! I'm not in her shadow! Now get out of here, or I'll call the police and have you arrested for trespassing!"

The paparazzi instantly grew uneasy at the threat of law enforcement, and they all scattered. Finally left alone, Elizabeth walked inside Cynthia's house and let out a sigh, closing the door behind her. She made her way to Cynthia's study, setting the box of files onto her desk. Pulling out her phone, Elizabeth let Cynthia know that she dropped off all the files.

_**[Elizabeth:] I put all the Spear Pillar readings from the past two months on your desk. Warning, tho… I didn't notice anything strange about them. Feel free to look at it yourself, but I really don't think anything's going on up there.** _

She got a response back a few minutes later.

_**[champion edgy:] Thanks. I'll look them over when I get home. I need to make sure that no one's going to try and open another portal to the Distortion World.** _

_**[Elizabeth:] Doesn't look like it to me. There's nothing suggesting any activity of the sort.** _

_**[champion edgy:] I'd rather be safe than sorry. I don't want something like last time happening again.** _

_**[Elizabeth:] I know. I'll keep an eye out for any changes in the readings.** _

_**[Elizabeth:] oh and uh….** _

_**[Elizabeth:] i apologize in advance for literally anything you might read in the tabloids** _

_**[champion edgy:] WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO** _

_**[Elizabeth:] my best.** _

Not wanting to see anything else Cynthia could have possibly messaged her, Elizabeth just slipped her phone into her pocket and left.

* * *

Waking up alone wasn't exactly something Cynthia wasn't used to, but it was the first time she woke up alone when she slept with someone else. She slowly sat up, scratching at the back of her neck and blinking her eyes awake. She wound up letting out a disappointed sigh, a pang in her chest, but she brushed the feeling off soon enough. Cynthia soon came to notice the running water of a shower, so at least Diantha didn't desert her entirely. Standing up, Cynthia picked up her clothes and started to change, managing to finish before the water shut off and Diantha stepped out in a towel and with freshly-combed hair. Out of respect, Cynthia ducked her head away, focusing on putting on her heels.

"You're awake!" Diantha grinned, entirely unbothered by the fact she was only in a towel, "Good morning!"

Cynthia glanced up quickly, clearing her throat to try and keep a semblance of composure to herself, "Uh… Hey. Morning."

Diantha went to pick out some clothes out of the closet, "Are we still on for today?" She asked, shifting through her clothes.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Cynthia had to think for a moment. Diantha took Cynthia's delay to clarify things more, "For Spear Pillar? You were supposed to show it to the cast and crew so they know the surroundings since we won't actually be filming on site."

Cynthia nodded at that, remembering things now, "Right, right… Yeah, I'm still doing that. I kinda have to if the film is going to be authentic."

"Besides, I'm excited to see it! It's where you encountered all those legends, is it not?" Diantha tossed her clothes on the bed.

Knowing what came next, Cynthia simply just spun around, pretending to occupy herself with putting on her shoes...again. She also wasn't exactly fond of discussing it after the wound was so freshly reopened with what happened with Darkrai the day prior, "...Yeah, it is."

Diantha pulled down her camisole over her head, sending Cynthia a strange look. She was being very guarded and distant. "...Cynthia. Is everything alright?"

Cynthia coughed awkwardly, scratching behind her head, "Uh, of course..."

Diantha didn't believe that for a second, "You won't even look at me."

"B-Because you're getting dressed!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm covered top and bottom now. I'm not exposed, if that's what you're afraid of."

Cynthia peered over her shoulder to check for herself, and with a sigh she spun around entirely, "...There."

"Better…" Diantha walked closer to Cynthia, crossing her arms, "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"I… can't." Cynthia admitted with a heavy sigh, "Not yet. I'm afraid I'll psych myself out if I worry too much about it now. I _will_ tell you later, though... I promise."

With an expression crossed between disappointed and concerned, Diantha just nodded, stepping back and continuing to get dressed. Cynthia made sure to grab all of her things before she went towards the door.

"I'll meet you there. I'm sure they've arranged a ride for you." Cynthia said, opening the door but pausing there. She turned back, a concerned look on her face, "Hey… Did you get any nightmares last night?"

Diantha shook her head with a soft smile, "Only sweet dreams."

Cynthia grinned at that, "Good. I'm glad. I'll see you in a bit." And with that, she left.

* * *

Being back at Spear Pillar was definitely a daunting experience for Cynthia. The atmosphere, while less drastic than the last time she was there, was still tense and greatly uncomfortable. She was only there because the cast and crew needed to see the site to adjust their performances and draft up sketches for the animation since she absolutely forbade any filming on Spear Pillar as to not damage the site by it. If she had the option to, Cynthia probably would have never set foot up on that strange shrine ever again. Unfortunately, that option wasn't available to her, and especially with this knowledge that the Distortion World might be making a reappearance according to Darkrai, it was only a matter of time before Cynthia had to return to investigate. At least she could do something productive while she was up there in investigating Spear Pillar.

Releasing Lucario from its Pokéball, Cynthia instructed Lucario to read the surrounding auras to check for any strange developments. While Lucario was doing that, Cynthia walked around a bit, keeping her eyes open for any evidence of someone else being up here since the Galactic incident. She searched for quite some time, not wanting to miss anything, and she ended up being approached by one of the animators.

"Most of our work here is complete." He said, nodding at Cynthia, "We should have detailed enough accounts and drawings of this place for an authentic recreation of this place with green screens and CGI. However, it would have been much easier if we could just shoot the scenes here…"

Cynthia didn't look at the man; she simply furrowed her eyebrows and let out a sigh, "I'm not allowing any filming to take place here. I can't risk this place getting damaged by outsiders. Besides, the director of the Celestic Town Historical Research Center was the one who ordered this of me. Can't say I would've made a different call if I were her, though."

"R-Right. Sorry. Thank you for your cooperation." And off he went, not wanting to agitate Cynthia further. Cynthia felt a little bad for her harsh tone, but with all the stress compiling on her, she couldn't help it.

Soon most of the other crew and cast members left Spear Pillar, satisfied with their studies, and only two people remained: Cynthia, who was wrapping up her investigation, and Diantha, who stayed behind to make sure Cynthia was alright. Lucario soon returned to Cynthia's side, and it just shook its head, unable to sense anything drastically different in Spear Pillar's aura. Cynthia nodded and recalled it into its Pokéball. Her search for any signs of recent visitors came up dry, too. Diantha then approached Cynthia, prodding the tips of her fingers together.

"You two seemed to have inspected the place from top to bottom." Diantha commented, glancing around a bit, "Is something the matter?"

"Ah… A little. But this place is fine, which is… a step, I suppose." Cynthia explained, "I'm looking for any leads with an Interpol investigation. It's kind of… classified."

Diantha nodded, slightly disappointed in the answer, "I understand. You also said that you would finally tell me what was bothering you so much this morning."

"...That I did." Cynthia sighed, pursing her lips, "Where do I even begin…"

"You can begin at the start. I have time." Diantha stated calmly.

Cynthia let out another sigh, and she thought things over for a moment to try and figure out how to word things, "Have you ever thought you were okay after something, and you started to believe it after a while, but then someone pointed out that you're not okay and then you realize you're completely and utterly messed up? That there's no hiding from it anymore? Yeah… That's what's been going on with me lately.."

Diantha's eyebrows knitted together out of concern, not knowing what Cynthia was referring to. She nodded nonetheless, hoping Cynthia would continue and clear things up.

"A couple months ago, there was this one vile, nihilistic man who thought that our region, our world was worthless. He sought to make a new world, one free of all the faults that our world has. He managed to gain a cult following, and they were mostly all _kids_ that he persuaded to join him. Even his commanders… They were just teenagers. He warped them all into thinking that his plan was right, that he would save them… I found out about this group, Team Galactic, early on in its plans, but I didn't take it seriously because I thought it was just a bunch of kids messing around. Then they just started to do more and more… and I started to grow more suspicious. I got the help of Interpol and with them I infiltrated some of their bases, and then their headquarters, but we were running out of time. They had kidnapped the lake trio and took their jewels to form the Red Chain, and they were going to use the Red Chain to make Dialga and Palkia create a new world for themselves. I chased them down to Spear Pillar, and that man… Cyrus… he already summoned Dialga and Palkia to our world, and the poor Pokémon… They were writhing and twisting with pain under the confines of the Red Chain… I tried to stop him… I tried to stop Cyrus, but then something unthinkable happened, and the entire ground started to turn into a black vortex…"

Diantha noticed how, the longer Cynthia went on, the more her voice started to crack and she tried to hide it. Cynthia started to walk over to the higher level of the altar, moving towards the center. Diantha followed, wringing her hands together and trying to keep an eye on Cynthia still. She looked uneasy as she told her story, and Diantha wanted to make sure that Cynthia wouldn't push herself too far.

"It came out of the vortex almost like it was bleeding shadows… It freed Dialga and Palkia with a single strike, and then it trained eyes on Cyrus for all the trouble he caused… But I was right next to Cyrus, so when it attacked and plunged Cyrus into the darkness… it… it attacked me too…"

"Cynthia…" Diantha was shaking her head, slowly walking towards Cynthia's side. She could see how Cynthia was trembling, and how her eyes were starting to get glossy. She placed her hand on Cynthia's arm to try and bring Cynthia back to reality, "You can stop if you need to. It's not worth bringing up bad memories for…"

"It plunged me into that hell! It trapped me down there to fight my way out! Cyrus tried to purge me from his perfect world, and then Giratina took its rage out on me! I had to fight to survive! I nearly died in there! I nearly died in that twisted, dark, hellish world!" Unable to hold it in any longer, Cynthia choked out a sob, shielding her eyes with the back of her hand. She felt weak, heavy underneath the burden of it all, and soon she collapsed to her knees, too weak to support herself.

Diantha fell with Cynthia, wrapping her arms around her to try and catch her. Diantha couldn't help but let her eyes widen; she never imagined that Cynthia harbored this burden and stress after her encounter with the Distortion World. Cynthia even once told her that the situation wasn't traumatic for her… Diantha was beginning to see how that wasn't the case. All she could do was keep her arms wound tightly around Cynthia, holding her close.

Cynthia grabbed onto Diantha's arms, staying silent and ducking her head out of view for a few seconds. Eventually she turned back towards Diantha, and she looked as if she was finished in hiding her true feelings, "Everyone always thinks that I'm so lucky to have discovered this other world… They don't know the true horror of it all… And I _can't_ let them know… This region hails me as a hero…! Their brave, fearless Champion, insurmountable to none…!" Cynthia leaned forward, eyes going wide and pleading, and she grabbed onto the lapels of Diantha's jacket. She was growing frantic from the emotions that were finally pouring out, "They can't know about all the nightmares! They can't know about all the nights I wake up screaming, haunted by the Distortion World and the monster that lies in it! They can't know how broken I am! They can't see me so weak!"

At that point, Cynthia stopped holding the tears back, and she threw herself at Diantha, wrapping her arms around her and burying her head in Diantha's neck. Diantha simply held Cynthia close and tight, one hand running through Cynthia's hair to calm her as the other arm wound around Cynthia's back. All of her focus went to comforting Cynthia in that moment. Diantha closed her eyes, and a tear of her own ran down her face. Diantha was glad that her face was out of view, so Cynthia couldn't see or sense her heartbreak in seeing Cynthia so vulnerable.

"I… I'm sorry." Diantha said softly, clenching her jaw and tightening her hold on Cynthia, "I had no idea… I had no idea how painful this was for you… This movie couldn't have made things easier for you, either… I'm so sorry…"

For a little while after that, they just stayed as they were until Cynthia calmed down, and she slowly pulled away from Diantha's embrace. She wiped at her eyes, sniffing, and she kept her gaze trained on the ground. Diantha was silent for a while, watching Cynthia with the same heartbroken look as before. Unclasping her necklace, Diantha leaned forward and put the Lunar Wing around Cynthia's neck. Cynthia looked down at the charm and then back at Diantha, raising an eyebrow out of confusion. Diantha forced a small grin to her lips.

"I just figured… you need it more than I do. It helps the nightmares go away, right? I don't know much else I can do to help…" Diantha whispered, trailing off.

Tears again started to well in Cynthia's eyes, but it wasn't because of anguish this time; it was because she was moved by Diantha's support. Cynthia let her eyes close, and perhaps it was a gesture too intimate for their current state together, but Cynthia rested her forehead against Diantha's, relaxing into the touch. "Please…just… stay here with me." Her voice dropped into a quiet whisper, that vulnerability of before returning, "I need you…"

Diantha closed her eyes as well, and she lifted her hand to rest on Cynthia's cheek. "I won't leave, Cynthia…" She said, her voice soft and filled with warmth, "I promise."

* * *

Elsewhere, in the dead of night, Eileen heard the sound of approaching footsteps. She was sitting on a bench, legs crossed, and she simply turned her head to the source of the incoming figure as a grin curved her lips. Beneath the streetlamps, the figure's face was soon illuminated, revealing a reluctant-looking Lisa making her way towards Eileen.

"Lisa…" Eileen grinned threateningly, fingers drumming at her chin, "So glad you decided to show up. I almost thought you wouldn't turn out."

Lisa wrapped her arms around herself, brow furrowed out of caution. "I told you I wanted no part in this…"

"Yet you're here. I'd say you changed your mind." Eileen quirked an eyebrow.

Again there was the sound of approaching footsteps, and Eileen and Lisa looked over to see Marc joining them. Eileen looked absolutely elated.

"The old gang is all here! It's been far too long since us three have worked as a team." Eileen finally stood up, resting a hand on her hip, "I think it's time we finally intervened with the investigation into the Team Galactic revival. It's time we brought this whole thing to a close, and I can't do it without you two. What do you say?"

Marc closed his eyes, letting out a sigh, "...You're right. It's been going on for long enough. I cannot sit by idly anymore."

Lisa looked between Marc and Eileen, feeling their gazes heavy on her before she huffed and looked away, "Fine! I'll do it! I'll join this stupid plan!"

Exhaling a low snicker, Eileen sighed contently, gazing out and away from the group, "Perfect… With us three together, nothing can stop us…" She turned back to Marc and Lisa, "So it's settled. We'll march on Veilstone tomorrow."

Marc still kept his eyes closed, but eventually he nodded. Lisa just clenched her jaw, refusing to look at anyone.

At long last, the three commanders were about to enter the fray.


	17. Triple Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's time for plot

The pouring rain over Veilstone City returned, and a darkness loomed throughout. Looker and his team of agents and police were hard at work, putting in immeasurable hours in trying to crack the codes on the computers in the Galactic Headquarters. They had only managed to break one of the four passwords, so their work was nowhere near complete. Looker was growing increasingly anxious to get to the bottom of this mess quickly before the Neo Team Galactic's plans could come into fruition, and that showed in the urgency he displayed in getting his team to work. A great amount of time had passed since the initial raid on the Galactic Headquarters, so Looker was determined to get this finished soon.

Unbeknownst to Looker, the three commanders were in the midst of their march on the city. Eileen, Marc, and Lisa soon reached the Galactic Headquarters, and the two ladies turned to Marc. With a sigh, Marc stepped up and fished in his pockets for the keys he had to the building. Once the door was unlocked, he froze, and slowly he turned his head back towards his other two commanders.

"Are you certain that we should be doing this?" Marc questioned, voice and expression clearly indicating his unwilling, torn nature over the situation, "Who's to say it will even work?"

Eileen crossed her arms, raising her chin, "We have a responsibility in this matter, do we not? We're doing what we must. I see no fault in it." She turned to Lisa, "Do you?"

Lisa cast her gaze away, narrowing her eyes and clenching her jaw tight, "...I only want this over with. I don't want to drag out my part in this longer than I have to."

Seeing as that was the closest thing to agreement Eileen was ever going to get out of her, she turned back to Marc, "I suppose it's your decision, but you know as well as I do that this cannot be done in the time that it has to be without your help. We all must cooperate. There's already one hurdle in our way, but if we work together, it will stand as nothing to us. Decide as you will. Just know that it is _very_ likely that all of this will be for naught if you do not come along with us."

There was still that look of reluctance in Marc's visage, but he eventually closed his eyes and opened the door and held it open. Eileen grinned widely, a confident and pleased look on her face, and she walked inside with Lisa behind her.

"Don't worry…" Eileen said in a drawl as she went inside and towards the stairs to the upper levels, "This will all be over soon enough…"

* * *

"And… Action!"

Cynthia rested her head in her chin, letting out a quiet, unnoticable sigh. The cameras were rolling, so she didn't want her extreme boredom to be accidentally caught in the tapes. She didn't want to look so bored and uninterested, but watching the same scene play out over and over in front of her with little to no change in the action got old to an outsider in movie production. It didn't help that the entire backdrop for the scene was a huge green studio with absolutely no character whatsoever. It did not capture the integrity or the sensation of the actual experience facing off against legends atop Spear Pillar. Not that Cynthia wanted to relive that traumatizing moment in its agonizing tension, but there was a component to the atmosphere that was simply missing in this rendition of it. She wasn't an expert in reading acting or anything, but even she could tell how the cast's performances were lacking. Diantha could feel it too, and she was growing increasingly agitated in her own acting.

Eventually during one take, Hugo looked over towards Cynthia, who shot a glance back to him as well. Hugo raised an eyebrow, silently asking for her input, and after a pensive pause, Cynthia shrugged and shook her head. With a disappointed sigh, Hugo stepped further on set and clapped his hands together.

"Cut! Cut!" He yelled, "What on earth is going on here? Where's the emotion? The drama? The suspense?!"

Diantha slinked out of her character's persona once the cameras stopped filming, and she went to rub her temples with a sigh. The other actors in the scene looked to be just as exasperated as she was. Cynthia simply closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair, bracing herself for the inevitable tantrum.

"That was pathetic! You need to sell the fear and suspense! I felt nothing from that! Nothing!" Hugo shouted, "Again! And make it good!"

Everyone was too exhausted to fight back at this point, and they all got ready for the next take. Diantha and Cynthia shared a knowing look before the cameras started rolling again.

"Action!"

At first, the scene was going pretty well with some improvement in the acting. However, a few moments into it, it started to slip back into mediocre territory and eventually Diantha just let out a groan, placing a hand to her forehead and shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. This just isn't working." Diantha said, disappointment dripping from her voice.

Hugo shook his head, obviously greatly frustrated, "That's a wrap for today! All of you get out of my sight!" With that, he stormed off, leaving everyone else in the dust.

Diantha slapped her hands to her face, still disappointed and angered with herself, and Cynthia saw that as incentive to go and check up on her. She walked to Diantha's side, placing her hands on her hips and tilting her head to get a better view of Diantha's face.

"It's just a bad day." Cynthia consoled, "I'm sure tomorrow will be much better."

"There's just… something I'm not getting." Diantha sighed heavily, letting her arms drop to her sides.

Cynthia raised an eyebrow, "Hmm?"

"There's part of me that just can't capture the feeling I'm supposed to for these scenes." Diantha explained further, "I can't get an authentic reaction out, for some reason…"

Nodding her head, Cynthia bit her lip. Part of her didn't want to bring it up, but there was still a curiosity that she couldn't suppress about the situation, "The Distortion World is a...strange place. It's quite hard to capture the true feeling of being there if you're an outsider, but… wouldn't you think those nightmares of yours could've helped with that?"

"That's why I'm so frustrated, because that _should_ be the case." Diantha let out a sigh, "But… the more I think about it… I didn't focus a lot on the world itself. I was more so worried about… other things… and I don't think _that_ kind of feeling is relevant in this case…" She said vaguely, averting her gaze. In her dreams, Diantha was always more focused on Cynthia than anything else, so she picked up very little about the Distortion World itself other than the fact it was a strange, foreign place.

"I see…" Holding her chin in her hand, Cynthia narrowed her eyes. Again, she had a terrible idea, and she hated how it entered her mind but she couldn't fight it, "If you want to get an accurate reading of the Distortion World… I think I may just have the fix for that, if you're willing."

Diantha immediately shook her head, her gaze turning serious, "If you're thinking about returning to that world, I won't let you go. I'm not letting you relive those memories just for my and some blasted movie's sake. It's not worth it."

Cynthia looked taken aback by Diantha's concern for her, but eventually she regained her composure, "W-Well… That wasn't what I was insinuating. There's this one place down near Pastoria City, and the division between our world and the Distortion World there is the weakest. It's the closest thing to feeling the Distortion World without actually going there. I think I could manage that much, as long as I don't go back…" She coughed awkwardly, grabbing onto her arm and glancing off to the side.

"Well…" Diantha seemed apprehensive, but there was still a side to her that wanted to get the correct feeling down for the movie. Cynthia's comfort came first, though, and that was for certain, "If you are positive that you'll be fine, then I'll go there. But you have to promise me this, Cynthia: we leave the second you don't feel safe anymore. I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

"...I promise." Cynthia responded, clenching her jaw tight.

Diantha smiled softly at that, "Thank you. Now, should we be off then?"

Cynthia returned the smile, albeit weakly, "Yeah. We need to keep this quiet, though.. This place is kept secret. Only a few people know about it."

"Darling, just who would I tell otherwise?" Diantha teased, words laced with a laugh.

"I suppose that's true…" Cynthia laughed to herself, "I'll drive to Pastoria, then we have to go the rest on foot."

"If that's what it takes… Alright, lead the way!" Diantha held out her arm for Cynthia to take, and Cynthia looped hers with Diantha's and started walking from the studio set.

Along the way, Cynthia scratched her cheek with her free hand, "I, uh…I hope you're not afraid of the dark, heh…"

* * *

In Veilstone City, the three commanders had recently infiltrated the Galactic Headquarters building, and quickly after that they were on the top floor and on their way to the computer hub where Interpol was surely working on cracking the secrets hidden in the Galactic databases. Eileen could hear the voices behind the doors, and she stopped and looked at her fellow commanders.

"This may not be pretty." She warned, placing her hands on her hips, "Are you ready?"

Lisa and Marc both remained silent to that, but Eileen could see that they weren't trying to back down. Taking the initiative herself, she stepped forward and took ahold of both handles to the doors before flinging them open to the computer lab. Marc and Lisa walked in first, and Eileen stayed in the back. The Interpol agents seemed startled at the sudden intrusion, and after a moment of disarray, the agents trained their guns on the three commanders, including Looker.

"Freeze!" Looker shouted, "Stand back!"

Eileen took that moment to step in front of Marc and Lisa, completely unbothered by the dozens of gun barrels she was staring down at the moment, "Oh, please. Put those down. No need to cause a scene here."

"This is a classified investigation! Interfere, and we will arrest you!" Looker yelled in a warning. Though, he was confused why the commanders took so long to finally come to throw a wrench into his investigation. That part he could not find any explanation for.

"Interfere?" Lisa shot back, crossing her arms and tilting her head.

"I think you misunderstand…" Marc continued.

Looker's grip on his gun faltered, and slowly he started to lower it, "What do you mean?"

Eileen couldn't help but grin, "You know, the fact that Interpol has yet to crack the codes on the Galactic database really does nothing to make us ordinary citizens put our trust in the organization.. That's where we come in."

"The four encryptions to the databases were drafted by us commanders, you see. We know exactly how to undo them." Marc explained, grinning a bit himself.

"Do you really think we were gonna let Interpol make fools of themselves, floundering about trying to hack into the system?" Lisa sneered, "Nah. It's about time us three step up and put an end to this pathetic display!"

"So…" Eileen lifted her hands into the air, "I think now would be the time to put those silly guns down, and to pave a way for the experts here to solve your mess."

"You're going to help us?" Looker holstered his weapon, furrowing his eyebrows. This certainly was different than what he expected, though he wasn't going to complain…

"We did _not_ spend the entire trip over here drafting up the perfect speeches for you to not even understand it!" Lisa growled, "Yes, you idiot! We're helping! Now move out of the way!"

Eileen walked up to Looker's side, placing her hand on his arm, "Forgive her. She was not the _easiest_ person to persuade to the cause. She's doing this whole good-guy stuff her own way."

"'Her own way' isn't very good-guy like at all." Looker commented with a shake of his head.

"How many of the encryptions has Interpol managed to crack?" Marc interjected. He was one of the few still on topic.

Looker closed his eyes out of shame, "One."

"Which one would that be, by any chance?" Marc then asked.

"Mine." Lisa said with a sigh, running her hand over the interactive screens to scroll through the data on the computer, "Ugh… Of course… I finally let you two losers convince me into coming down here, and I'm not even needed. Just great."

Suddenly a shadow cast over Lisa while she was sitting, and Lisa looked up to see Eileen towering over her, arms crossed and a less than pleased expression on her face. "Now… Don't you believe you're missing something here?" Eileen stated in a threatening droll.

Seeing as Lisa's only reaction was an annoyed and confused glance, Eileen simply carried on, "There are _four_ encryptions, Lisa. Yours has been cracked, and Marc and I can handle ours. That still leaves one encryption unaccounted for. Charon's."

Lisa leaned back in her chair, huffing and crossing her arms in a pout.

"You worked with him the most. You knew him best. While Marc and I work on deactivating our firewalls, you have to work on Charon's." Eileen leaned closer, eyebrows furrowed and incredibly determined, "You're needed here. You are the only one who can crack this final code."

Lisa let up a bit at that, loosening up and calming down. She looked over at Marc, who nodded at her and cracked a small smile. Letting out a heavy sigh, Lisa then brought up Charon's firewall and started to get to work.

"Alright…" Eileen turned her attention towards Marc and the other Interpol agents, "Now that that's being handled… we'll work on our encryptions in the meantime. Though, if you lot are all set on putting a stop to whatever these idiotic Galactic diehards are doing, you should get ready, _now._ You all took so long to decrypt this database. Who knows how far along the plan actually is. We could even be too late."

"Doubtful." Looker said, shaking his head, "There have been no significant evidence of a change in readings at Spear Pillar. The plan hasn't been set into motion yet."

Eileen raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? Well… Who's to even say that it'll happen at Spear Pillar?"

Looker fell silent at that. Where else would Team Galactic put their plans into place if it wasn't Spear Pillar…? Regardless, he focused back on his group of agents and nodded, "You heard her. We must prepare for whatever we find in the system. We cannot waste any more time than we already have."

A few seconds later, Marc gave the interactive screen one final tap before looking at the large display on the wall, "Decryption complete. That leaves two more until this blasted secret is unveiled…" Now that he was finished, he went to Lisa's side to see if he could be of any assistance to her.

"And I'm blasting my way through encryption number three…" Eileen stated, inputting codes at an unfathomable speed.

Looker glanced between the three commanders, watching them all be hard at work. Their motivations were still elusive to him, and as an investigator, he wanted to get to the bottom of it, "What brought on the change of heart to help? If what the Champion told me was correct, I could have sworn you all wanted nothing to do with either the revival or the investigation."

"That's not true…" Eileen muttered, tearing her gaze away from the computer for a moment to glare at Looker out of the corner of her eye.

"Nah. I made it crystal clear I wanted to be left the hell alone…" Lisa grumbled.

"That's only slightly true…" Eileen amended.

Marc shook his head, "Anyways… I think the three of us, regardless of our initial perceptions of this whole ordeal, realized just how troublesome a Galactic revival is. We nearly destroyed the universe the first time around. Hopefully us three all learned our lesson from the first time, too. That's why we're here, to make sure that something like last time doesn't happen again."

"J-Just to clarify, I'm only here because these two wouldn't give me two minutes of peace and quiet..!" Lisa stammered, doing her best to fake an annoyed expression.

Marc sighed at that, "Focus, Lisa…"

In that moment, Eileen let out a proud laugh, glancing up at the main display, "Well, that's done. Lisa, the rest is up to you."

"Ugh… Of course… Leave the hard one to me, why don't ya…" Lisa had managed to break through a majority of the encryption already, as it did not stray much from the default settings all the other commanders' firewalls had, but she found herself utterly baffled by the final, five-character passcode to shut everything down. She wracked her brain for answers, shaking her head from the futility of it all, and with a loud, defeated groan, Lisa slammed her fists and let her head fall onto the display.

"Easy, easy!" Marc placed his hand on Lisa's shoulder to try and calm her down, "These machines aren't as sturdy as Pokémon are! Please try and be careful with them!"

Lisa slowly lifted her head, a blank expression on her face, "Tch… Maybe they should make machines that are like Pokémon…" In the midst of her muttering, suddenly her eyes went wide and she let out a gasp, "Wait…! That's it! Ugh, how didn't I think of it sooner?!"

"Did you finally figure it out?" Eileen asked, taking a step closer out of eagerness.

"Charon… That annoying geezer… He would never shut up about this Pokémon he encountered one time…" Lisa rubbed her temples, trying to recall the memories, "It was a Pokémon that inhabited machines! It was… It was R-O-T-O-M!" She typed out the letters as she said them, and then she entered in the passcode, waiting for the feedback. When a few moments later the final firewall went down, Lisa threw her head back and let out a relieved sigh, "Oh, thank _god…_ "

Eileen took over at that point, fishing through the database for the recently used files. She came across one that stood out to her, and in opening it, it showed Team Galactic's plans for all to see, "...I wish I could say I was surprised."

There was a moment of silence, and then Looker hurriedly went to pull out his phone, "I need to call Cynthia…" He said to himself, but he was cut off by… an incoming call?!

* * *

_**[champion edgy:] May have to cancel our plans. I'm helping Diantha out with something last minute** _

_**[Elizabeth:] wow. can't believe i'm the third wheel here** _

_**[champion edgy:] Oh shut up. It's for the stupid movie. I'm not too thrilled about what's going on either** _

_**[Elizabeth:] What else could they possibly need you to do for that movie? haven't they made you suffer enough?** _

_**[champion edgy:] Hah tell me about it. Diantha didn't like how her acting was during the Distortion World scenes so I'm taking her to Turnback Cave so she could experience some of what it's like down there herself** _

_**[Elizabeth:] If she's got you strong enough to go back and relive even a portion of that hell, she must be something else. Don't push yourself Cynthia. The blasted movie isn't worth the pain** _

_**[champion edgy:] Trust me, I'm aware. I'll leave if I need to. It's not the real deal either, so I should be alright…** _

_**[Elizabeth:] If you say so… Just text me if you need me** _

_**[champion edgy:] I will** _

Elizabeth set her phone down on her desk and sighed, rubbing her forehead and closing her eyes, "Can't believe she's really headed to Turnback Cave… I forgot that place even existed." Brushing that off, however, Elizabeth turned back towards the Research Center monitors, keeping an eye on any shift in Spear Pillar's readings. There was absolutely nothing different than before besides a few slight shifts, but those fluctuations were normal. It was a move of curiosity and boredom, especially because Elizabeth had forgotten that Turnback Cave even existed, and she wound up changing the display from Spear Pillar's electromagnetic readings to Turnback Cave's instead, just to see… And she could not be more surprised.

The display started beeping once Turnback Cave was analyzed, and the electromagnetic frequencies were off the charts. Elizabeth might have forgotten about Turnback Cave's existence, but she knew that it never gave off those level readings. Something was going on there, and in that instant, she might have just cracked the case. Pulling out her phone, Elizabeth scrolled through her contacts; part of her didn't want to frighten Cynthia about what was going on, and she also figured that it would be better to report it to someone else first… so Elizabeth called Looker. Luckily, she got a speedy answer.

"D-Director Elizabeth!" Looker stammered on the other line, "What is it?! Forgive me, but I believe we just made a huge breakthrough in the case and I must make haste to-"

"Yeah, well I just made a breakthrough too!" Elizabeth interrupted, "But what have you discovered?"

"The reason why Team Galactic decided to have this revival in the first place, and what their plans are…" Looker began, "There were leftover parts of the Red Chain from their original plan, and apparently, the revival members were to give the Red Chain to Cyrus in the Distortion World, but I haven't the foggiest idea how they would do that…"

"I do! They're opening a portal through Turnback Cave!" Elizabeth growled, shaking her head and snapping her fingers, "I feel like an idiot! Turnback Cave is where the line between the Reverse World and our world is the weakest. Where else could they open a portal?!"

"How do you know that they're opening a portal through Turnback Cave?!"

"The electromagnetic frequencies coming out of Sendoff Spring… It's… It's crazy! It's happening right now, too! And… I have good news and bad news on how we're going to stop it."

"Please, tell me!" Looker glanced at his agents. He lowered the phone from his ear for a moment, "Contact VCPD and PCPD! All personnel should head to Sendoff Spring and Turnback Cave immediately!"

Elizabeth paused for a moment, letting out a shaky breath. She wondered if she should share the situation or not, but she figured now was not the time to withhold any information, "The good news is that someone's on their way to Turnback Cave as we speak, so they can stop the commotion going on in the Reverse World…"

"And the bad news?"

"That someone… is Cynthia." Elizabeth closed her eyes. She knew that Cynthia would absolutely not want to return to the Distortion World under any circumstance…

Looker fell silent for a moment as well, and he glanced at the three commanders. He shared Elizabeth's worry, knowing too that Cynthia was in no condition to return to the Distortion World. Even with his agents on the way, he wondered if they could make it on time, whereas Cynthia was already nearby… "...I'm going to conference her in."

"Yeah…" Elizabeth nodded to herself, "Do that…"

"Hang on…" Eileen trailed off, "Don't leave us out of this too!"

Once Looker had added Cynthia to the call, he put the phone on speaker so that the three commanders could hear as well. Cynthia picked up on the last ring, much to everyone's relief.

"What is it?" Cynthia asked, "I can't talk for much longer. I'm at Sendoff Spring and about to head into Turnback Cave, and there's no reception in there. I'm a bit busy…"

"She's already there… Thank god, that's a start…" Elizabeth breathed easily.

"It's not so fun when you're just minding your own business and suddenly you get ambushed, now is it?!" Lisa cut in, shouting into Looker's phone, "Now you know how I felt when you cornered be at Floaroma!"

"Elizabeth?!" Cynthia sounded shocked, "And… And was that Lisa yelling at me? What's going on? Why is everyone in this call?"

"We solved the case for you, of course. We're still going to need your help, however." Eileen cut in, crossing her arms.

"And?! What do you need me to do?"

Elizabeth sighed again, "Team Galactic is using Turnback Cave to create a portal to the Reverse World to give Cyrus another Red Chain… And… fortunately you're right there."

Looker felt terrible in asking, though given the convenience of the situation, he had little choice if he wanted to stop Team Galactic, "We don't know how much time we have. My men are en route, but I'm not sure when they will arrive. Cynthia… You have experience with the Distortion World, and you are in the immediate vicinity. We could use your help right about now."

There was dead silence on the other line, understandably so. Swallowing harshly, Marc clenched his fist, trying to reach out to Cynthia, "Please, Champion Cynthia! We must stop Cyrus and the rest of Team Galactic! I promise us commanders are here to help! Once you're in the Distortion World, we'll be right there behind you! Cyrus had a comm unit that still managed to work despite being in different dimensions! It's how he contacted me once before, and it's probably how he contacted the remaining Galactic members! If you can get your hands on that, we can be right there with you even on the other side!"

"We'll do our best to help from this world." Eileen said in a voice far more sincere than she's shown before, "Anything else we can dig up from this database, we'll share it with you. You won't be doing this alone this time."

"Cynthia…" Elizabeth began, voice weak and losing traction, "You don't have to do this! I'm sure my Staraptor can get me there in a few minutes! I'll go instead!"

Over at Sendoff Spring, Cynthia wound up lowering her phone from her ear, and she turned to Diantha with an unsure look.

"Cynthia, darling…" Diantha stepped forward, eyebrows knitted together. She placed a hand on Cynthia's arm, "What's going on?"

"Team Galactic opened a portal to the Distortion World inside Turnback Cave…" Cynthia said in a small voice, almost as if she didn't believe it, "I have to stop it…"

Diantha shook her head from disbelief as well, "Cynthia… You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Surely the authorities can handle it."

"They don't think that they'll make it in time… And Elizabeth won't make it here in time either…" Cynthia fixed her gaze on the ground, thinking it over for a moment before she lifted her phone back to her ear, "I'll go, and I'll find that comm unit too… But Looker! Make sure you and your men keep Diantha safe and away from this mess! That's all I ask!"

Before Cynthia could even get a response from the others, she hung up her phone and slipped it into her pocket, focus instead going to the entrance to Turnback Cave. She looked ready to head in, but Diantha stopped her from stepping away.

"Hold on… I'm not staying behind, if that's what you meant." Diantha said sternly, "I'm coming with you."

Cynthia shook her head, "No, it's too dangerous. This is my problem to handle. I'm not letting you go into that hell. I can't risk you getting hurt, nor can I risk the same thing happening to you that happened to me when I went in…"

"I can handle myself, you know. I'm not just some actress that needs protected." Diantha countered.

"I never said that you couldn't handle yourself. I'm just saying that I can't risk you getting injured! You still have your movie and your region to get back to! I don't want you throwing that all away!"

"Please, Cynthia! I can hold my own out there! Have you forgotten that I'm a Champion too? If you could handle the Distortion World, then so can I! Please, just let me help you!"

Cynthia grew quiet at that, looking Diantha over hesitantly. The truth was, Cynthia didn't know if she could handle being alone in the Distortion World again, so having Diantha, especially Diantha, alongside her was something she needed. Part of her still wanted to protect Diantha from the horror that was the Distortion World, though. Diantha had it bad enough with those nightmares, and the last thing Cynthia wanted was to have Diantha be as traumatized and terrified as she was from that world. "...Please, just… Be careful in there."

"I will be. I promise you that." Diantha looked at the cave entrance, drawing in an unsteady breath, "So… how do we stop this Team Galactic?"

"The good old-fashioned way…" Cynthia placed her fist in an open palm, cracking her knuckles, "By force! Now, come on! We have to hurry! And stay by my side!"

With that, Cynthia and Diantha both ran into the cold, twisted labyrinth that was Turnback Cave, where Team Galactic was lying in wait.


	18. Distorted Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS TIME ARE YOU READY

Soon, the light of the outside world could no longer reach inside the depths of Turnback Cave, and Diantha and Cynthia were met with darkness. Luckily, on the run in, Cynthia managed to grab a dislodged tree branch near the lake in Sendoff Spring, so all she had to do was release her Garchomp for its help.

Cynthia held up the tree branch, still bathed in some of the remaining light from outside, enough for Garchomp to see, "Flamethrower on the branch."

Garchomp reared its head back, letting out a controlled puff of flames that ignited the upper half of the branch and turned it into a torch. More of the cave was illuminated by the torch now, and Cynthia turned to Diantha afterwards.

"This place is a labyrinth. Any misstep and you will get lost." Cynthia warned, the serious expression on her face only accentuated by the low light from the flame, "Stay by my side."

Diantha nodded and stepped closer to Cynthia's side. Her arm ghosted around Cynthia's waist, but Diantha decided against it at the last moment. The last thing Cynthia needed was more stress and confusion on top of this already undesirable situation. Diantha simply opted to follow Cynthia's lead, since she was the expert here.

Cynthia focused back on the cave, holding out the torch to get a gauge of her surroundings. There were numerous pathways that branched off from the room they were in, and in front of the one pathway there were a few boulders. Cynthia narrowed her eyes at them, and with a tilt of her head, she motioned for Diantha and Garchomp to follow. "This way."

The three of them proceeded along that path and through a few others, with Cynthia following the trails of the boulders and having Garchomp destroy anything obstructing their path. Diantha simply remained at Cynthia's side throughout it all, following Cynthia's orders and not straying too far away from her side. After a little while, they came across a room with a large pillar inside, and Cynthia stopped to read the plaque at the base of the pillar, fingers dusting along the strange font.

"We should be fine…" Cynthia began, turning to Garchomp, "It reads 1 and 5, so as long as we keep this up, we should be able to make it."

"Make what?" Diantha asked, the light from the torch just enough to illuminate the raised eyebrow of her expression.

"We should be able to make it to the deepest room of the cave. Since this place is so close to the Distortion World, the nonsense and warped reality of that world affects this cave, which makes the layout nonlinear and under constant change. You only have 30 tries to make it to the deepest room, or else you get kicked out. The pillars show how far along you are, and we're on the first pillar. There's only two left that we have to find, and we have 25 tries left to do so." Cynthia forced a grin despite the situation, "We're on track."

The strange logic of the Distortion World perplexed her, but Diantha just nodded to that, trusting Cynthia's words, "I see… We should probably keep moving, then."

"Of course." Cynthia glanced around again, looking for the path they should follow, "The boulders lead this way."

The longer they trekked on, the more boulders and debris Garchomp had to clear in order for Diantha and Cynthia to proceed. A fog settled in once they had reached the second pillar room, and it made it quite difficult for the three of them to follow the path of the boulders with the thick, dense mist that lingered in the air. They started to lose their way with the fog proving to be a hard obstacle to clear; not even Togekiss and Hawlucha working together could make the fog dissipate long enough for Cynthia to figure out their path. She was keeping a tally of how many rooms they had gone through, and those numbers gradually came to near the maximum number. That coupled with the fact that they absolutely had to reach the final room to stop Team Galactic in time made for a lot of tension and stress as Diantha and Cynthia scrambled to find the third pillar. Near the 28th room, though, the fog thinned out, and the third pillar was standing tall in the center of the room. The final chamber laid ahead, and the second Cynthia and Diantha crossed that threshold, they saw a couple of Galactic grunts manning complex machines, presumably keeping the strange vortex at their feet open with the technology.

Cynthia stepped forward, separating from Diantha now that they had reached their destination, and Garchomp stood tall by her side, "If you lot know what's best for you, you'll stand down and let us pass!"

The Galactic grunts were snapped from their work, looking up towards Cynthia with angered expressions. The couple of Golbat that lingered by the grunts' sides flew in front of their trainers, and soon the grunts sent their Pokémon into action.

"Steel Wing!"

"Sludge Bomb!"

As the two Golbats rushed towards Garchomp to try their attacks, Cynthia simply gave Garchomp a shared look, "Draco Meteor."

Before the Golbat could make their mark, Garchomp summoned five rocks in the air that were imbued with a dark aura, and those rocks jettisoned downwards onto the two Golbat, knocking them out before they even had a chance to hit Garchomp.

At the same time, Diantha called Gardevoir into battle, but her focus went on the grunts rather than the Pokémon. Her and Gardevoir made a brief instance of eye contact, and immediately Gardevoir understood what to do. Gardevoir placed its hands by its head, eyes turning blue as it cast its psychic powers over the grunts to cause them to be put to sleep so they wouldn't be a hassle anymore. Now that the grunts and their Pokémon were dealt with, Cynthia and Diantha concentrated on the vortex swirling at the bottom of the steps in the center of the room. The vortex inched across the floor, slowly growing in size, so Cynthia stepped back and held her arm out in front of Diantha to keep her from going too close.

"Well.." Cynthia began uneasily, gulping, "Looks like we're going to have to go in…"

Diantha used that moment to return Gardevoir, but then she looked at Cynthia with a concerned expression, "Mm.."

"You don't have to follow me. You can stay here, safe in the real world. Interpol will be here soon, and they can make sure nothing happens to you. Besides, you can take care of yourself. You'll be fine."

Diantha shook her head, "I'm coming with you, Cynthia. That's final."

Cynthia nodded slowly at that. She figured she wouldn't get through to Diantha, but it didn't hurt to try, "Be careful in there. Who knows how many grunts are in there, and Cyrus is probably still trapped inside as well. It'll be dangerous, but… I'll handle Cyrus, and you can handle the grunts. It wouldn't be right if you handled Cyrus. He's my problem, and my responsibility."

"I understand…" Diantha closed her eyes, lowering her head and reaching behind her neck to unclasp her Mega Charm, "I figured that you'd want to go for the one responsible for this, so I'll give you this." She held the Mega Charm by its chain in front of Cynthia for her to take.

Hesitantly, Cynthia took the Mega Charm in hand, looking it over before sending Diantha a confused glance, "You're giving this to me? I… I don't even know how to use it…"

"Well, you'll need more than just that Key Stone… You'll need a Mega Stone for Garchomp, and luckily for you, I have nearly all of them." Diantha pulled out Garchomp's Mega Stone, the Garchompite, and held it out for Garchomp. Her eyes remained on Cynthia, however, "All you have to do is have that Key Stone reach out to Garchomp's Mega Stone, and the bond between you both will allow Garchomp to Mega Evolve."

"It's that simple, huh?" Cynthia trailed off, still glancing the Key Stone over.

Diantha bit her lip, "Well… Sort of. There's something about Mega Evolution that I've yet to tell you. The great power from it does not come without its drawbacks. Sometimes the excess power can overwhelm the Pokémon and make them act violently… That's why a strong bond with a trainer is key, so that the Pokémon can regain their senses from the pain that Mega Evolution brings. Everyone would be a master at Mega Evolution if it were easy… It's because of those drawbacks that Gardevoir and I have had to practice for countless hours to control it. It exhausts both trainer and Pokémon to Mega Evolve..."

Cynthia pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows, "Of course…" She said quietly. She focused her gaze on Garchomp and forced a grin, however, "But… If any of my Pokémon can get this right on the first try, it would be Eris. Isn't that right, girl?"

Garchomp let out a growl at the nickname, which only made Cynthia snicker a bit as a result. "She hates it when I call her that nowadays. The name comes from a goddess of discord." Cynthia explained to Diantha, "When she evolved into Garchomp, she wouldn't let me use that nickname for her anymore. She tried to tell me she outgrew it, but she's still that mischievous Gible that stole my notebook all those years ago."

Diantha smiled at that too, "A goddess of discord, huh? Well, I just don't see it. Though, I do wish she'd take this Garchompite off me now. My arm is getting tired."

"You don't? Oh, but haven't you noticed? She swiped that Garchompite off you long ago. You've been holding a pebble ever since."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Diantha retracted her hand and looked at the small stone in her hand. The chain with the Garchompite on it was gone, but she found it hanging around Garchomp's neck. "Okay, maybe I do see it now. I'm sure you two will be just fine."

"Mm…" Cynthia's expression turned serious, and she took out Garchomp's Pokéball, "Alright, that's enough chatter. There's no point in stalling any longer. We need to stop this, and fast. I'll see you on the other side, girl." She returned Garchomp and stored it away. It was easier to only have Diantha to account for when crossing over so that's less people to search for if they got separated.

Diantha glanced down at the shadowy vortex at their feet, clenching and unclenching her fists to build up her confidence for what was to come. She looked over to Cynthia, who looked to be just as terrified as she was, and Cynthia looked back at Diantha and nodded. With that, Cynthia jumped into the vortex, and Diantha followed suit shortly after.

* * *

For a while after entering the vortex, Cynthia felt as if she was in freefall solely in pure darkness. The all too familiar nonsense and discord from the Distortion World was nowhere in sight, and it only seemed as if Cynthia was stuck in an abyss. Soon, however, like falling through a cloud, suddenly Cynthia broke through the darkness and reached the Distortion World. Her descent slowed from the difference in gravity, and soon Cynthia was brought to a standstill in midair. Confusion flashed across her expression, and she looked up to see Diantha experiencing the same thing as she was. They shared a look, but then gravity started to act on them again. It seemingly pulled them in all sorts of directions until it primarily acted on the space to their right, and they were rocketed towards one of the vertical platforms. Luckily, since the gravity was so much weaker in the Distortion World, they didn't hit the ground with much force, but it did catch them both off-guard for a few moments.

Cynthia slowly pushed herself off the ground, standing up with an unbalanced stagger. She looked over towards Diantha, who looked quite uncomfortable with standing on a sideways platform. "You alright?" Cynthia asked, offering Diantha a hand.

Diantha took Cynthia's hand and pulled herself up to her feet, but the weird sensation from the sideways gravity made her cling to Cynthia's side, as if she was afraid to fall, "Will be…"

"I got you. Don't worry." Cynthia wrapped an arm around Diantha's waist then looked around for Team Galactic, "Where could they be.."

Diantha looked around as well for anyone out of place, but soon she stumbled forward, feeling a pull acting on her, "I think it's happening again…!"

The gravity inverted yet again, this time causing Cynthia and Diantha to fall onto the horizontal platform below the one they were standing on before. Cynthia managed to cushion Diantha's fall with her own body, whether intentional or not, and they shoved themselves back to their feet afterwards. Diantha brushed herself off, and she spotted some grunts with their typical cyan hair off in the distance, so she turned to Cynthia.

"You handle Cyrus, and I'll handle that bunch." Diantha said, pointing to the grunts in the distance and looking for confirmation.

Cynthia nodded, "Go easy on them. They're probably only kids."

"Don't worry, I'll be smart about it. Now go, find Cyrus!" Diantha watched as Cynthia ran off in the other direction before she turned towards the grunts. Some of her experience of the Distortion World from her dreams were slightly advantageous for her when she went to cross the gaps between platforms over towards the grunts, as she had gotten the hang of the altered gravity. It didn't take her long to reach the grunts, and from there she could get a better account of just how many there were. There were six of them, and Diantha was just on her own this time around. Taking out two Pokéballs, Diantha called out both her Gardevoir and Aurorus for this battle.

"I may not know what you're planning, but I'm smart enough to know that any plan that involves this nightmare of a world is a malicious one." Diantha warned as her two Pokémon landed on the platform in front of her, "Stand down. It will save you some trouble in the long run."

"Don't count on it!" One of the grunts shouted. She sent out her Golbat, and the rest joined in with either Croagunk, Golbat, or Houndour.

"We'll stick with Cyrus until the bitter end!"

"Then you've made your choice." Diantha shook her head with a sigh, "At least, at the end of the hour, you will be by his side...in defeat. Rock Slide, Dazzling Gleam, let's go!"

Aurorus extended its neck out towards the swarm of Golbat and Houndour and Croagunk, sending boulders coated in a blue aura rocketing towards the enemy Pokémon. Gardevoir formed a plethora of pink spikes in front of her, then caused them to all fly at the swarm in a volley on top of Aurorus's Rock Slide.

Diantha clenched her jaw tightly, carefully studying the grunts that were standing in front of her. Cynthia was right; they were only kids. It pained her to see them so misguided and indoctrinated into thinking that Cyrus's ways were their salvation. She felt no joy in defeating them, but in order to stop Team Galactic's plans, she had to.

* * *

Elsewhere, Cynthia was making her descent towards the very depths of the Distortion World, knowing that they were the places where Cyrus and Giratina were most likely to be. Along the way, she skidded to the halt at the edge of one of the platforms, realizing how there was no other platform to jump to. However, in that moment, she felt a shift in gravity, and she was lifted off the ground only to flip over and land on an upside-down platform that hung over the one she was on before. Cynthia sunk to a single knee when she was landed, still unused to the gravity shifts despite it being her second time around, but she regained her balance soon enough and kept running. A large pillar of water shooting downwards into the depths of the Distortion World lied at the end of the platform, and Cynthia felt the gravitational pull towards the waterfall the closer she got to the edge of the platform. When she reached the waterfall, the gravity was so strong that it pulled Cynthia into the water, but to her surprise, she didn't sink through or get wet. She lowered a hand onto the water, feeling that even though it was in a liquid state and flowing like a waterfall, it still felt solid and she could walk on it. The waterfall led directly to where she wanted to go, and she could walk on the water, so Cynthia followed the waterfall into the Distortion World's darkest, lowest levels.

She recognized some of the surroundings she passed on her way down, and she noticed how she was nearing where she encountered Giratina the last time she was in the Distortion World, so she figured she was close. Cynthia then spotted someone with faded blue hair on one of the land masses, and she gritted her teeth at the sight.

"Cyrus!" She yelled, leaping from the water onto the platform. She instantly noticed how much colder it was in these lower levels, and there was a faint breeze that caused her hair and coat to blow, "Oh, how I did hope to never see your face again…"

Cyrus turned towards Cynthia, hands placed behind his back, "Has the Champion returned to foil my plans? Allow me to make it clear that I will not tolerate any interference this time around. I will get the new world I so desire…"

"Wasn't being trapped in this desolate nightmare enough for you? Did you really have to go and risk the destruction of our two worlds again by merging the Distortion World with the real one so you can get some blasted mind control device?!" Cynthia clenched her fists, "You're risking the damnation of the entire universe, and for what? To control Giratina with the Red Chain? Why couldn't you have just accepted your fate in this dull, lifeless world? You always made it clear that you wanted a world void of emotion of spirit? Haven't you found that place in here?! Why was this not enough for you?!"

Cyrus furrowed his eyebrows and he opened his mouth to speak, but Cynthia cut him off by stepping forward and waving her hand, "No. I know the answer already." Cynthia growled, continuing to close the distance between herself and Cyrus until she was right in front of him, where she jabbed her finger into his chest, "You can't stomach this world because it's not your own. You wanted a world where you were a god. Compared to the only other inhabitant of this realm, compared to Giratina, you were and you are _nothing._ That's why you need to control it. You can't handle not being hailed as a god."

"Silence!" Cyrus shouted, "Enough of your blathering! Someone with a feeble mind such as you cannot hope to understand!"

Cynthia let out a long exhale, shaking her head, "You're right. I don't understand. I _can't_ understand how someone as cynical and warped as you could have such an inherent disregard for the consequences to your avarice!" Her eyes flickered over to the device in Cyrus's ear, and in that moment, Cynthia reached out and tore the comm unit off of him, causing Cyrus to flinch and step backwards to separate himself from her.

The anger within Cyrus was reaching its fever pitch at the time, and he brandished two minimized Pokéballs and summoned forth his Weavile and Honchkrow, "I will not be stopped in creating a new world again! It falls to me to create a world devoid of spirit and emotion, a world that is complete unlike our own! That is my destiny! That is my justice!"

"That's not justice! That's destruction and greed!" Cynthia threw out Garchomp's Pokéball to stand against Weavile and Honchkrow.

"You wouldn't understand. We will never see eye to eye. Someone so inherently and intellectually beneath me would never understand how to achieve true perfection.."

Cynthia narrowed her eyes, "We'll see who's beneath who… I'll destroy you and your plans, just like last time!"

* * *

Diantha was starting to realize how much she relied on Mega Evolution while battling. Without her Mega Charm while battling a swarm of Pokémon, Diantha and her team were struggling. The grunts kept replacing their Pokémon the instant one of them fell, and it seemed as if they had an endless supply to keep battling. Aurorus and Gardevoir were both showing the wear and tear from such a long and arduous battle.

"Ngh…" Diantha clutched at the empty space where her Mega Charm used to be. Her mind felt clouded, and she couldn't think straight, "Aurorus, Thunder on the Golbat! And… Gardevoir, use Psychic on the Croagunk!"

Aurorus shifted onto its hind legs, raising its head into the air to cause numerous streaks of lightning to crash down upon the Golbat flying around. After that, Gardevoir concentrated on the enemy Pokémon, placing its hands to its head and focusing to send a telekinetic wave of energy crashing into the Croagunk. Diantha watched as some of the Pokémon fell, and contrary to a few prior times, the Pokémon that were called out to replace them were few. It seemed as if she finally was starting to make a dent in the masses of Pokémon that the grunts had with them.

"Flamethrower!"

"Brick Break!"

"Poison Fang!"

The Houndour all opened their mouths and released a bursting stream of flames towards Aurorus, and the fire scorched its icy skin. Aurorus let out a pained yell, and then the remaining Croagunk rushed forth with their hands glowing white, and capitalized off the Flamethrower moves with Brick Break. However, one of the Croagunk missed, and instead smashed the ground. The platform that Aurorus was standing on grew unsteady, and Aurorus, knocked off balance and critically injured from all the super-effective attacks, was unsteady itself. To make things worse, Gardevoir had to deal with the fact that all the Golbat were sinking its fangs into her and imbedding her with toxins, and she could do very little to help it. The platform beneath Aurorus finally gave out, and Aurorus started to fall, but at the last second Gardevoir managed to use its telekinetic powers to catch it and send Aurorus back to Diantha's platform.

Noticing Aurorus's damage, Diantha's expression fell and she went to return it, "Thank you for everything… I'm sorry this happened…" And she replaced Aurorus with Hawlucha, who landed alongside Gardevoir. "Let's go with Flying Press and Dazzling Gleam!"

The pink spikes of Dazzling Gleam were summoned to completely surround the enemy Pokémon and force them together when Gardevoir caused all the spikes to converge inwards. Using that to its advantage, Hawlucha leaped into the air and targeted the group of Houndour and Croagunk that were forced together, and it slammed its body on top of them all. A few more fainted and were recalled, but that wasn't the end of things.

"Soon…" Diantha said to herself, letting out a stressed sigh, "We're getting there… Slowly…"

* * *

Admittedly, for a 2 on 1 face-off with the ringleader behind Cynthia's past few months of torment, Cynthia's attention was barely on the battle at hand. Her trust went into Garchomp to fight mostly on autopilot as she focused on getting the comm unit to work. Every now and then she would look up to see how Garchomp was doing, especially whenever Cyrus barked out an order for his Pokémon to carry out. For the most part, however, Cynthia was occupied in trying to get the comm unit back online.

"Weavile, use Fake Out!" Cyrus commanded.

Cynthia looked up, watching as Weavile surged towards Garchomp and clapped its paws together to cause a large shockwave to emit from its adjoined hands, forcing Garchomp a few feet back and making it flinch.

"Goddammit…" Cynthia muttered, "Hang in there, Garchomp!"

"Night Slash!"

Honchkrow's wing took on a violet shade, and it flew towards Garchomp while in its disoriented state to slice it with the dark-infused wing. Garchomp didn't budge from the attack, and thankfully it seemed to have recovered from flinching.

"Flamethrower, max power! Engulf them both!" Cynthia shouted. She looked back to the comm unit, and in pressing a button on the side of the earpiece, a holographic screen flashed in front of Cynthia, "Oh, what the-"

Garchomp reared its head back, excess flames spewing from the side of its mouth before it released a large vortex of fire towards both Honchkrow and Weavile. The wide radius plus the sheer power and speed from the stream of fire made it difficult to avoid, so both of Cyrus's Pokémon got swept up in the flames. Weavile got knocked out from the super-effective move, but Honchkrow was still miraculously standing.

Cyrus summoned his Houndoom to battle next, and Cynthia looked away from the strange holographic screen to get a gauge of what she should do next, "Dig, then follow up on that!"

Garchomp jumped upwards then buried itself within the ground of the land mass they were all standing on. It was a bit of a risky move, using Dig in such a small platform, but Cynthia hoped it would pay off while she tried to make sense out of the hologram. Emerging from the ground, Garchomp uppercutted Houndoom with its wing, then Garchomp grabbed Houndoom and threw the dog Pokémon towards Honchkrow, sending them both flying. Then Garchomp focused its energy on the sky above, and it forged five rocks imbued with a strange dark energy before causing them all to rain down upon Cyrus's Pokémon. A great deal of dust and debris kicked up from the Draco Meteor attack, shrouding the battlefield and putting a halt on battling for a few moments.

Meanwhile, Cynthia figured that the hologram she was dealing with was in actuality a control panel, so she did her best to reconfigure the settings. When she got a light on the side of the earpiece to flash green, Cynthia immediately placed it to her ear, seeing how her fight was at a momentary standstill, "Please work… Marc! Lisa! Eileen! Do you copy?"

* * *

Back at the Galactic Headquarters, Marc and Eileen were still working on scourging the database for any other information on Cyrus's plans, whereas Lisa had her head resting on the desk. She was put in charge of waiting for any contact from Cynthia in part by her sour attitude whenever doing anything related to this investigation. She hadn't heard a single thing despite the amount of time that has passed since Cynthia said she was going to the Distortion World, so Lisa figured that she wasn't going to hear anything at all. That changed when suddenly, faintly out of the headset that Lisa took off so that she could rest her head more comfortably, she heard the Champion's voice calling for her.

Lisa scrambled to lift her head and grab the headset, trying to seem attentive and not asleep, "C-Cynthia! You… actually managed to get in contact with us!"

"Oh, don't act so surprised!" Cynthia growled, "I'm not an idiot!"

Lisa lowered the headset for a moment to get Marc and Eileen's attention, "Guys! The Champion found the comm unit in the Distortion World!"

"What?!" Eileen immediately rose from her seat and ran to Lisa's side, with Marc quickly following. Lisa held the headset between the three of them, with all of them holding their ears close to it to try and all get in on the conversation.

"Please tell me you guys figured something else out about these plans of Cyrus's…" Cynthia muttered, "I'm trying to hold him off, but it's wearing Garchomp down…"

Marc looked to Eileen, "We did not find much. All we know is that Cyrus is trying to control Giratina, and he needed help from his followers to get another Red Chain to do so."

"I could've told you guys that, y'know."

"We're sorry, Cynthia." Eileen said with a sigh, "Do let us know if we can help in any other way, though."

"I will. Though… It does help to hear you guys, strangely enough. I always feel as if this world is slowly trying to drive me insane… Hearing from you guys is like a tether to my sanity." Cynthia cracked a grin at that, though with the situation at hand, she quickly had to return to being serious.

Suddenly, a third party on the call made themselves known, "Hey! Who is this?! This is a private line!"

The three commanders looked between each other at the unknown voice, "Uh…" Marc began, "Who are _you?_ "

"The new commander in charge of the revival! This line is supposed to be between me, Master Cyrus, and HQ only!"

"New commander?!" Lisa spat, anger evident in her voice, "Hah! That's funny! You're not one of us! You'll never be as great as the original three!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Cynthia growled through her teeth. She didn't like these shenanigans going on.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" The commander shouted, "Once I return to the real world, I will make sure your interference is punished!"

Cynthia's eyes went wide in that moment. The commander was in the Distortion World too? He was probably dealing with Diantha at that point in time, which gave Cynthia an idea: Diantha was an observant person; if she could get Diantha to notice one of the grunts on a comm unit, Diantha would probably take the comm unit for herself. Cynthia just had to be obnoxious enough for the commander to get Diantha to catch on, "Mars has a point, you know. You may be a commander, but you're nothing like the original three." A devious grin rose to her lips, "You probably only got the job because the original three came to their senses and resigned. You would never get such a high honor otherwise."

Eileen looked between Marc and Lisa uneasily. Eileen barely knew Cynthia, but she knew that Cynthia was never the type to gloat too much or insult someone without fair reason. This was largely uncharacteristic for Cynthia, so Eileen figured she was up to something. "Oh, and when you return to the real world, commander, it will only be in handcuffs. Surely you've noticed some resistance in the Distortion World… The Champion is squashing Cyrus like a bug as we speak, and Interpol is on their way. It's over, commander. You've failed."

"T-That's ridiculous! Master Cyrus and I have worked too hard to have our plans foiled! Not even the Champion can stop us! We're not finished yet! Team Galactic will get the new world we desire! And I will do what you three could not! WE WILL WIN!"

While fighting off the grunts, Diantha noticed something peculiar out of the corner of her eye. The one grunt was neglecting fighting entirely, and was instead caught up in some strange conversation with himself. However, as he went on, Diantha realized that he wasn't talking to himself but rather to someone on an earpiece, and he mentioned the Champion too. Narrowing her eyes, Diantha turned her attention to Gardevoir.

"I'll need a diversion." Diantha said lowly so that only her Pokémon could hear, "Hawlucha, when you have the chance, take that earpiece out of that there man's ear and bring it to me. Now!"

Gardevoir closed her eyes and focused, telepathically invading the enemy Pokémon's minds and clouding their perception and judgement. While that was happening, Hawlucha flew over towards the commander in a burst of speed, lunging for the man's earpiece and yanking it out before rushing back towards Diantha's side to give it to her. She placed the earpiece in her ear and cautiously spoke into it, "Hello…?"

"Aw geez, now who's this?!" Lisa growled, "Is this _another_ commander, because I swear to-"

"Easy, easy! That's Diantha! She's with me!" Cynthia calmed down after that, directing her attention towards Diantha, "How are things on your end?"

Diantha blinked a few times, slouching her shoulders and grumbling, "... _Putain._ "

Cynthia didn't know French, but she's heard Diantha say that enough to know that it didn't mean anything good, "...Me too. But hang in there! I've almost beaten Cyrus… We're almost done here!"

"These kids are giving me a harder time than I thought…" Diantha sighed, "But I should almost be done with them too. A Champion never quits, right?" She smiled faintly, some of her confidence rebuilding.

"That's right! Keep me updated, all of you!" Cynthia grinned too, gaining back more of her typical charisma, "We're so close! No giving up now!"

"Understood!" Diantha's grin widened at that. Though, she then muted herself over the line, instead choosing to focus back on the battle. Gardevoir let up on her psychic interference, and Hawlucha was ready to get back to fighting. They were getting closer and closer to victory, and there was no stopping now.

"Écoutez-moi, tout le monde! Violà la grande finale! Hawlucha, Gardevoir, laissons-nous les finir!" Diantha was certainly back into the swing of things with her energy back, and she was ready to put on the end to the show, "Allez!"

Feeling the energy and spirit coming from its trainer, Hawlucha was quick to jump back into battle with a smile on its face, and it rushed one of the Golbat and grabbed its leg, throwing it towards Gardevoir. Gardevoir, closing its eyes and joining its hands together at its side, waited for the right moment before opening its eyes to reveal a dark shade of purple, and in throwing out its hands out at Golbat, Gardevoir sent a large sphere of darkness at Golbat and caused it to crash into a stalagmite with swirls in its eyes. Diantha grinned widely at that, and her attention went to the rest of the remaining Pokémon as she cracked her knuckles.

"Heh… Une maître ne tombe jamais!"

* * *

The smoke and debris had since cleared on the battlefield, revealing that Houndoom and Honchkrow were defeated. Given the momentary dip in action after he had summoned Gyarados and Crobat, Cyrus lowered his chin and narrowed his eyes at Cynthia, unamused.

"Now, are you ready to give this your all, or will you continue to fall short of the resolve you showed me before this fight began?" Cyrus said in a low voice.

Cynthia shoved a hand in her pocket, and she shook her head with a dry laugh, "Oh, you're not gonna like it when I give you my all. No one ever does."

"You cannot fool me, Champion Cynthia. I can see that look in your eye. I know the fear you hold of this place. You could never possibly imagine to face me at your best when that fear cripples you beyond a doubt." Cyrus's lips curled into a smirk as he spoke, especially when he saw the reaction he got out of her; a snarl. "I know you're eager to leave this world and return to your own so you can free yourself of this terrifying atmosphere… but I'm afraid that you will never return. Your end shall come here, in this world. You'll never see the other world again."

"That's a lie!" Cynthia growled, "I will claw my way back to the real world if I must, and I will drag you there with me! You got off too easy by being left in this realm! You got to be happy in your world of nothingness while I suffered with the memory of this hell! It's time you got what you deserved, and I will rest at nothing until you're spending the rest of your life rotting away in some prison cell in the real world!"

"Then show me!" Cyrus threw his arms out to his sides, "Show me that you have the power to defeat me in this realm! But you can't! As long as we're in the Distortion World, you'll always be weakened by that fear of yours! You cannot beat me here!"

"I can defeat you, and I will! Isn't that right, Garchomp?" Cynthia let out a forced laugh, glancing over to her partner. She pulled her hand out of her pocket, a chain pouring out through the gaps in her fingers, "It's time, Eris… Are you ready?"

Garchomp let out a mighty roar, its fierce gaze locked on Cyrus and his Pokémon. Cyrus looked unfazed and unamused still, but Cynthia was about to wipe that look right off his face.

Cynthia held out her arm, the Mega Charm held tightly in her grasp, and a light started to shine between her fingers. Her gaze went back and forth between Garchomp and her hand, and she noticed how Garchomp's Mega Stone was starting to shine as well. She clenched her jaw, feeling her energy getting sapped out of her, but she couldn't stop now, "I don't remember what all Diantha said to get this thing started, but… Let's go!"

Energy flared at Cynthia's feet and surrounded her, and soon Garchomp was engulfed in a vibrant purple and pink aura. Garchomp threw its head back and let out another roar when its wings started to morph, and the energy that coursed through Garchomp poured into its wings to forge them into scythes. However, before anything else could be seen, the energy around Garchomp grew so bright and aggressive that it completely shrouded Garchomp from view until the transformation was complete. With a swing of its two scythes, Garchomp caused the aura around it to explode and shoot off from it in a shockwave. Where Garchomp once stood, Mega Garchomp took its place and let out a mighty roar, rage teeming from within.

Off in the distance, Diantha noticed the burst of light, and she let out a knowing, smug snicker before returning to her battle.

Cyrus watched with wide eyes, though he did his best to seem unfazed, "Parlor tricks can't save you now! Gyarados! Crobat! Surf and Air Slash!"

Cynthia merely stayed silent and watched as Gyarados sent a large wave of water cascading towards Garchomp and as Crobat sent a compressed crescent of wind ripping through the air. Garchomp covered its face and body with its scythes, brushing off those attacks as if they were nothing and barely looking injured at all from them.

"Show no mercy…" Cynthia muttered. She was starting to feel the drop in energy from pulling off that Mega Evolution, and she stuffed the Mega Charm back into her pocket.

Garchomp was nowhere near as fast as before, though it still crossed the distance between itself and Cyrus's Pokémon without much trouble. A purple tint took over its entire one scythe, and with a harsh swing, Garchomp slashed across both Gyarados and Crobat with Poison Jab, knocking them both back. Using Draco Meteor yet again, Garchomp buried Gyarados and Crobat beneath the falling meteors that rained from above. The two Pokémon were both unconscious once the smoke cleared, and Cyrus couldn't help but grit his teeth in response and look to Cynthia for an explanation.

"This place may be my weakness… But I've more than compensated for that now! This is the end, Cyrus! You're finished!"

Cyrus was understandably frustrated by the turn of events, but he regained his composure soon enough, "Don't be so rash, Champion Cynthia. I still have one Pokémon left… One I'm sure you could never muster the courage to face off against." He closed his eyes, holding his arms out to his sides, "Giratina! The time has come! Squash the vermin that have intruded upon our world! Leave no one left standing! Purge our universe of those who stand against me!"

Cynthia's eyes shot wide and she let out a shocked gasp. Off in the distance, a monstrous shriek sounded, and soon a shadow cast over Cynthia and Garchomp when a figure flew overhead. Cynthia shook her head in disbelief, and her breathing grew heavy. "No…" She stammered, panic settling in for her, "No!"

Cyrus watched with a blank expression as Giratina lowered itself beside the platform he and Cynthia were standing upon, and he clenched the hand that wore the gauntlet that contained the new Red Chain.

"This is it…" Cyrus began, "The end of all mankind… And now...my dream shall finally be realized!"


	19. Chained to the Distortion

Diantha watched as Hawlucha and Gardevoir dealt with the grunts' remaining Pokémon. The second wind they all received from before was still going strong, but even so, Diantha could notice the fatigue coming off of her two Pokémon, especially Gardevoir. She gauged the remaining enemy Pokémon, which were two Houndour, a Croagunk, and a Golbat. The Golbat would be the hardest to deal with, so Diantha figured she'd focus on that first.

"Hmm…" Diantha narrowed her eyes, "Gardevoir, use Psychic on the Golbat!"

Gardevoir's eyes glowed a faint blue color, and a blue aura surrounded Golbat and converged inward. Following up on that, Gardevoir once again brought its hands together and created a sphere of darkness, sending her Shadow Ball attack rocketing into Golbat to send it tumbling to the ground, unconscious.

"Nice work.." Diantha said, impressed by Gardevoir's instincts. Her attention went to Hawlucha afterwards, "Sky Drop!"

Focusing on a Croagunk, Hawlucha rushed over to it and launched it into the air before chasing after Croagunk and pummeldriving it into the ground, right on its back. Watching the scene play out in front of her, Diantha got an idea and grinned to herself.

"Throw them all up into the air, go!"

Hawlucha followed Diantha's orders without question, dashing towards each remaining Pokémon and throwing them as high as it could muster. Hawlucha looked back at Diantha afterwards, awaiting further instruction.

"Gardevoir, Moonblast!"

Gardevoir hoisted its hands above its head, causing a pink sphere of energy to swirl into fruition. Charging up the attack, Gardevoir was able to get the sphere to exponentially grow in size, and the orb grew large enough that it hit the airborne Pokémon that Hawlucha threw. When Gardevoir lowered its arms, the Moonblast followed, slamming all the Pokémon caught up in the blast into the ground and then exploding in a brilliant pink light. Diantha placed her hands on her hips proudly; finally, she finished dealing with all the grunts and their near endless supply of Pokémon. In that instant after her brief celebration, however, Diantha heard a terrible, horrifying screech, one she knew too well from her nightmares. She looked over her shoulder and off the platform towards the depths of the Distortion World, catching a fleeting glance of a shadow flying about.

Pressing a button on her earpiece to unmute the mic, Diantha looked around for a passage to the lower levels, "Cynthia… Be careful down there…"

"What- What's happening?!" Lisa shouted. Being stuck in a different world than where all the action was was a bit inconvenient.

"That shadow Pokémon's showed its face, finally…" Diantha muttered. She returned Gardevoir and Hawlucha to their Pokéballs.

"You mean Giratina?" Eileen asked. She looked between her fellow commanders with a look of concern.

"I believe so. You'll have to forgive me… I'm not from this region, so I wouldn't know." Diantha's eyes spotted the waterfall leading to the depths of the Distortion World, so she focused on making her way over there.

"Diantha, was it?!" Marc began with urgency in his voice, "You have to hurry to Cynthia's side! There's no telling how she's holding up now that Giratina's arrived! She needs you right about now!"

"Trust me…" Diantha clenched her fists, "I know."

"Be careful! Giratina's strength rivals that of Dialga and Palkia themselves! This is a legend you're dealing with!" Eileen warned.

Diantha reached the downward spiral of water that ran directly to the bottom levels, and hesitantly she leaped onto it, relieved when it felt solid beneath her feet, "...Perfect." She replied, "I'm on my way now!"

* * *

Stormclouds swarmed over the Sinnoh region, with the heaviest parts of the storm being over Turnback Cave and Mt. Coronet. Looker watched as thunder and lightning boomed over Sendoff Spring when he and his agents finally arrived, brow furrowed at the sight.

"We're at Turnback Cave. We're heading in now!" Looker said on a line to the three commanders back at the Galactic HQ.

"Roger!" Marc said back, "We'll let Cynthia know!"

Looker glanced around for a moment, "There seems to be a problem still, however… I'm afraid that Diantha is nowhere in sight. I'd hate to tell Cynthia that I failed to protect her after she asked…"

"...Er… Well, I know where she is, sir. She's in the Distortion World." Marc replied hesitantly.

"T-Then I must make haste!" Looker stammered, motioning for his squad of agents to follow him as he made his way to the entrance of Turnback Cave, "I cannot fall short of Cynthia's only request! I have to find Diantha before Cynthia finds out that she's in the Distortion World as well!"

"But sir! Cynthia already-" Marc was cut off by Looker hanging up. He slouched over in his chair, voice losing traction, "-knows…" He looked over hesitantly towards Eileen and Lisa. Eileen just pursed her lips, and Lisa shrugged with a confused look.

Meanwhile, Looker and his agents had entered Turnback Cave and had made their way to their first crossroads. Looker pondered the situation over for a moment before turning back to his agents, "Split up! Take every direction! We'll cover more ground that way!"

The agents split in half, with one bunch taking the left passage and the other group taking the right. Looker took the northernmost passageway on his own, charging forward with his flashlight shining in front of him. As he moved through the dark caverns, he started to notice how there was a residual, fading light source that lingered in the air in some of the rooms he passed, like some sort of move like Flash was used mere moments before he happened across the room. His curiosity was piqued, and as he ran along, sometimes he'd tear his eyes away from the path in front of him and glance around to see what the source of the dim light was without hindering his speed. This lapse in focus on where he was going led to him running into someone, and while he only stumbled backwards from the collision, the same couldn't be same for the other person, who was knocked to the ground.

"Oh, you better not be another one of those cursed grunts!" The other person shouted- a female, Looker realized by the voice. He could also hear a growl coming from near the woman's side- probably a Pokémon.

"International Police!" Looker shouted once he regained his balance and composure, "Freeze!" He shined his light on the mystery woman, and he lowered his guard immediately, "Director Elizabeth?!" He could recognize Cynthia's sister anywhere, even if she was wearing sunglasses in that moment.

Elizabeth jumped to her feet, brushing herself off, "Looker?" She asked, equally as confused, "You got here quick…"

"As have you… Though, what made you come?"

"I'm not letting Cynthia handle this on her own. I didn't want her to do this in the first place! It should've been me that went into the Reverse World! She didn't need to suffer like this!" Elizabeth clenched her fists, face filled with rage. Lucy, her Luxray, walked up to Elizabeth's side and nudged her leg to get her to calm down, which Elizabeth did with a heavy, loud sigh, "...I came as fast as I could to try and help… Even if I could be even a little bit helpful, that's fine with me."

Looker furrowed his brow and nodded along as Elizabeth spoke, now resolute in his plan, "Then follow me. There's work to be done!"

Elizabeth nodded, mirroring Looker's resolve, "Got it! I'll have Lucy light the way for us with Flash! Just… don't look directly into it. It's really, really bright…"

"Ah… That must be why you have the sunglasses on despite being in a cave. Not to worry. I have my own pair as well." Looker reached into his trenchcoat to get his sunglasses and put them on, "Let's go!"

The duo continued on in their journey to the final chamber of Turnback Cave, with Lucy leading the way with Flash. Before long, they had come across the final chamber with the sparking vortex to the Distortion World at the base of the chamber. The Galactic grunts that Diantha had knocked out before had since reawoken as well as their Pokémon, and some of the defeated grunts that were in the Distortion World had emerged from the portal as well. Looker went to give his usual Interpol speech to get the grunts to freeze, but Elizabeth waved him off. "Leave this to me…"

"Hey, losers!" Elizabeth shouted, getting the grunts' attention, "Step away from the portal!"

Some of the grunts gritted their teeth and summoned their Pokémon forward. They weren't going down without a fight.

"Go, Golbat!"

"Go, Houndour!"

"Go, Croagunk!"

Lucy growled at that, lowering into a hunting position at Elizabeth's side. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the grunts, and she looked over to Lucy afterwards with a sigh, "Sorry, Lucy. I'm gonna call on someone else instead. Thanks for everything, though." She said as she recalled Luxray into its Pokéball. She pulled out another one from her lab coat and tossed it in her hands a few times, "Alright, guys. Let's get right to the chase. You're going to leave this place, right now, and never come back. You've done enough damage. Go out and turn yourselves over to Interpol now and spare yourself the trouble of angering me. You don't want to see me go hard."

"We're not going down that easy!"

"Of course you aren't…" Elizabeth sighed. She reeled her arm holding the Pokéball back and threw it, "Don't say I didn't warn you… The time has come! Dialga! Show these idiots just how big of a mistake they've all made!"

Looker's eyes went wide, "Did she just say… Dialga?!"

To everyone's great surprise, Dialga emerged from the Pokéball Elizabeth threw, and it let out a mighty, piercing roar when its feet hit the ground. All the grunts were rightfully terrified, but they didn't back down yet. They hadn't yet run, so Elizabeth had to give them a little push.

"Want to play it that way? Fine." Elizabeth pointed towards all of the grunts and their Pokémon, "Roar of Time!"

Dialga lifted its head back, gathering blue energy near its mouth. The spikes of its tail elongated and the gem on its chest shone brilliantly as it charged the attack, but at that point, all the grunts came to their senses and understandably hightailed it out of there. Elizabeth called off Roar of Time before it could fire, and she watched as the grunts fled as fast as their feet could take them.

"W-When did you…" Looker gritted his teeth, still staring at Dialga with wide, unbelieving eyes.

Elizabeth flashed a weak smirk, and a dark aura surrounded Dialga until it was covered with a black fog. When the fog dissipated, Dialga had disappeared, leaving Elizabeth's Zoroark in its place. "Figured they wouldn't stick around for long if I scared 'em off like that.. Thanks, Zoroark. I can always count on you for a good con job." She returned Zoroark then, and the vortex to the Distortion World sparked with excess energy pouring out of it. She narrowed her eyes at it, then glanced over at the computers that were likely keeping the vortex open, "We have to stabilize that portal somehow! We can't have these two worlds merging!"

"Right!" Looker nodded, running along the walls of the chamber to get to the side with the devices. There were two similar computers that were operating, so he took one while Elizabeth took the other. The two of them worked to try and stabilize the vortex, but the second they both put in the override commands for the current settings, they triggered a self-destruction sequence from the system sensing enemy interference. The computers detonated and burst into flames, and the force from the explosions caused Elizabeth and Looker to go flying back into the walls of the chamber. Elizabeth was knocked out cold instantly, but Looker had a few seconds left in him. He groggily lifted his head to see that even though the devices keeping the portal open were broken, the vortex was still very much present and growing. The Distortion World and the real world were merging… The damage was irreparable for human hands. The only remaining hope was to get Giratina to come to its senses to reverse what has happened and separate the two worlds again…

"Team Galactic…" Looker muttered, spots clouding his vision. He managed to get out one last phrase before falling unconscious, "What have you done…"

* * *

Giratina let out a deafening shriek, and Cynthia covered her ears and recoiled at the sound. She could only stare in disbelief in fear at the beast towering over her as her experiences from the past rushed back to her and flooded over her. At least the last time she was in the Distortion World, Giratina was somewhat of an ally in that they both worked to take down Cyrus, but Cynthia herself wasn't completely free from Giratina's rage since it did take some of it out on her. Now the tables were turned, and it was Cyrus and Giratina against her, and Cynthia was the sole target of their combined power and rage. She felt frozen, and terrified. Nothing registered for her completely. She heard Marc's voice faint in her ear, but she couldn't make out what he said in its entirety: something about Looker? She didn't know. Her mind glossed over it, and she glossed over what was probably Diantha's concerned voice that followed. Cynthia was in a near dissociative state, but a sharp growl from her Garchomp was what grounded Cynthia back to reality, and she looked over to see Garchomp holding its limbs to its head, obviously in pain.

Her eyebrows furrowed out of sympathy at the sight, and Cynthia felt a surge of guilt inside. This was Mega Evolution's consequences finally setting in for Garchomp, and Cynthia started to feel it too; her body felt completely drained. "I'm sorry…" was all she could utter in hearing Garchomp's long, continuous shouts of pain, "but please… We can't stop now! We… We have to defeat Giratina…!" Not even Cynthia bought that from herself.

Garchomp's growls started to transition from being caused by pain to being caused by anger, and the rage that was burning within Garchomp from the fact that its vaunted wings were turned into scythes by the Mega Evolution was now fuel for Garchomp to keep fighting. It channeled its rage into energy, and it was ready to take on Giratina.

"My 'insurmountable companion, second to none…'" Cynthia reminisced the titles that Garchomp was given in the past, and it did help to give her a bit more confidence, "Flamethrower, max power!"

Garchomp released a vicious stream of flames from its mouth, turning into a vortex nearly four times its size to ravage Giratina within the fire. Cynthia clenched her jaw at the sight; with all of Garchomp's moves except for one being not very effective or ineffective entirely, this was going to be a hard battle.

"Do not let this insubordination go unpunished." Cyrus instructed of Giratina.

Giratina vanished as soon as the flames died down, morphing into a black and shadowy entity. It snaked around the battlefield in this state before suddenly emerging from the shadows and sending a spear of darkness at Garchomp's back. Garchomp flew forward after being hit by Shadow Force, driven into the dirt, but wearily it got back up, using its scythes to pull itself to its feet.

"Draco Meteor!" Cynthia shouted. It was the only move Garchomp had that was super effective against Giratina, so she might as well use it…

The typical five rocks were summoned over Garchomp's head, but Garchomp let out a mighty roar as it charged the attack, and another five were created. Garchomp poured its energy into forging a staggering twenty meteors over its head, and all were bursting with blue energy when Garchomp sent them flying into Giratina's body. Giratina let out a piercing shriek from the super effective attack, but it quickly countered by unleashing a purple cyclone at Garchomp, Cynthia, and Cyrus: Ominous Wind. Garchomp flew backwards, Cynthia kneeled down to try and ground herself but did skid back a few feet, and Cyrus was pushed back into a stalagmite. It disoriented Cyrus for a moment, and Cynthia saw her chance.

"Give Giratina the throttling it deserves!" Cynthia commanded. Her sights went towards Cyrus again, and despite her lack of energy, she forced her body to run over towards him.

Meanwhile, Garchomp bent its knees before taking off into the air. Mega Evolution compromised a lot of its speed, but it could still fly at a fast enough pace to get the higher ground on Giratina, and using a nearby platform as a booster helped Garchomp fly above Giratina in a heartbeat. Its right scythe took on a venomous purple shade, and throwing all of its weight and momentum behind the move, Garchomp used Poison Jab right on Giratina's head, to send it crashing into the ground. Garchomp did not end there, however. While Giratina was dazed and grounded, Garchomp took its chance to use a move otherwise completely ineffective, and it flew towards the ground beside Giratina. Garchomp burrowed into the rock of the platform, using its momentum from the fall to use Dig and uppercut Giratina with fragments of rock acting alongside the blow with its scythe. Giratina sustained a lot of damage, though as to be expected from a Legendary Pokémon, it would take more than that to defeat it.

Cynthia grabbed Cyrus by front of his shirt, teeth bared in a snarl, "Is this what you wanted?! We're all going to die because of you! For a man who claims to be a genius, you sure are an idiot! Controlling Giratina and using it to wreck havoc on everyone? Yeah, smart move, genius!" She tore the gauntlet off of Cyrus's hand and threw it at the ground, stomping on the Red Chain in the center beneath her heel. The crystal shattered into fragments that flew everywhere, and Cynthia immediately looked over at Giratina. It should calm down now that the Red Chain was no longer able to control it…

Giratina let out another one of its sharp shrieks, and it visibly writhed in pain as it floated through the air. The shrieks weren't stopping, and Giratina didn't look to be any calmer than before. Dragging itself along, Giratina's golden spikes took on a magenta hue, and in a haphazard path, it made its way over to crash into Garchomp and slice at Garchomp with Dragon Claw. Garchomp was knocked over, and for once, it didn't look to be getting up this time… The damage Garchomp sustained from battling Cyrus's Pokémon, then fighting Giratina before, then having to withstand a super effective move… all of it was starting to rack up, and even Garchomp had its limits. It seemed as if Garchomp finally reached it…

Giratina was acting just like Garchomp did; it redirected the pain and rage it felt into fighting spirit. Even without the Red Chain controlling it, Giratina still was enraged by human interference, and it saw Cyrus as something to be exterminated, which unfortunately carried over to Cynthia and Garchomp as well since it was that outraged. It was not calmed at all by the Red Chain's destruction.

"Garchomp…" Cynthia whispered in a defeated voice. Without her companion to fight alongside her, Cynthia wasn't sure if she could still take on Giratina. The rest of her team wasn't well fit to take Giratina on…

Three figures flew onto the scene in that moment, and despite the tense and crushing atmosphere brought on by the situation, a soothing tranquility followed the three figures as they flew by. Cynthia heard their cries, recognizing them as the Lake Trio making their entrance. Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf were all encircling Giratina, a glow emanating from the gems on their heads as they tried to neutralize Giratina. Cynthia finally felt faith again at the sight.

"Of course… If those three have the power to counteract Dialga and Palkia, then they surely can stop Giratina's rampage!" Cynthia even cracked a smile at that. The Lake Trio helped with Cynthia's journey through the Distortion World once before, so it only made sense that they could do it again.

A soothing pulse of the gemstones in their heads seemed to be doing the trick, and Giratina's pained writhing and haphazard movements from before slowed. The Lake Trio were putting Giratina to sleep, and Giratina began to drift down towards the platform in a trance. The nightmare Cynthia was in was finally drawing to an end, but then Giratina let out a hideous shriek…

Giratina awoke from its trance, and it spun around and crashed its tail into the Lake Trio to send them rocketing away. Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf were all knocked into the ground or a stalagmite or something similar, and they all cringed and looked faint. Cynthia's eyes went wide from disbelief. This all went against the natural order… The Lake Trio was supposed to be able to counteract Dialga and Palkia. How could there truly be balance if the Lake Trio couldn't muster the energy to triumph over Giratina's rage?

Cynthia felt weak. She sank to her knees, eyes trained on the ground. The hopelessness she felt when Giratina first arrived returned, and a single glance over at her downed Garchomp only solidified that feeling. Garchomp didn't look to be unconscious yet, but it was struggling and failing to push itself off the ground, and the Mega Evolution form had long since faded. Cynthia was running out of options. There was little that she could do.

Weakly, she raised a hand to her earpiece and unmuted the microphone. "It's… It's over… The world is over..." She muttered faintly, a strange lull to her voice.

"What do you mean?!" Eileen asked in a panic, "Cynthia, what happened?!"

"The devil… The devil once and twice over… I couldn't stop it… I wasn't strong enough this time…" Cynthia lowered her head, placing her hands to her face. Her fate was becoming all the more clear to her, and it terrified her.

Diantha could hear Cynthia talk on the line, and she could see some of what was happening from where she was, but those words made her freeze. Her eyes shot wide and she swallowed harshly. She recognized those words… They were the same ones from her dreams…

Cynthia shook her head frantically, unable to accept her fate, "There's no escaping the devil's domain… The balance of Sinnoh… I-It's lost! They couldn't stop him! I couldn't stop him!"

Now Diantha was sure of it. The cruel, grim scenario that played out for countless nights without end was becoming reality. She had seen too much of it. She had to change the ending to this scene, or else the same fatal resolution awaited them all. Diantha grabbed Gardevoir's Pokéball again, and even though she hated to summon Gardevoir in its condition, Diantha needed the advantage against Giratina this time around. When Gardevoir was summoned, Diantha pointed to Giratina and urgently gave the order, "Moonblast, full power!"

A brilliant pink sphere of energy swirled above Gardevoir's arms, and it grew in size until it rivaled Giratina's own. Gardevoir then hurled the orb of energy at Giratina, catching it off-guard and trapping Giratina in an explosion of fairy energy. As Giratina reeled from the attack, Diantha finally reached her destination at the depths of the Distortion World, reaching Cynthia's side at last. "Cynthia!"

Cynthia turned towards the voice, expression falling when she saw it was Diantha, "Diantha… I'm sorry… I'm sorry I dragged you into this…"

"Enough of that! We're never going to stand up to this devil if you keep that up!" Diantha said, unwavering. She held out her hand for Cynthia to take, "Cynthia… I've seen this image too many times in my dreams. I'm not letting this end the way they all have. We have to win."

"How?" Cynthia asked, letting out a laugh despite herself, "How are we supposed to win against a god? I'm not even strong enough to stop it… The Lake Trio couldn't calm it down either! What's left for us to do?!"

Diantha clenched her jaw, letting the hand she extended for Cynthia fall at her side. "Well… At this point, all we can do is try…" She said weakly. She looked over at Gardevoir, "I… I need you to make sure Giratina hears me."

For the first time, Gardevoir hesitated. Gardevoir seemed to know what Diantha was planning, and it was unsure if that would work. However, Gardevoir still placed its hands to its head and focused and formed a telepathic link with Giratina.

Diantha drew in a sharp breath to calm her nerves, and in a soft voice, she started to sing. It was barely audible at first, with Cynthia having to lean closer a bit to hear it, but judging by Giratina's sudden shriek and struggle, Diantha's voice was loud enough that it was carried through the telepathic link to Giratina. Cynthia couldn't make out the words as they were probably in French, but something nagged at her that she recognized the song somewhere. Regardless, she still listened as Diantha sang, unable to think of anything else. Diantha was singing a soothing melody, and her voice was gentle and dreamy, and Cynthia instantly felt at ease, calm for the first time all day. A single glance at Giratina showed that it was feeling the same, as it was not putting up as much of a fight as before, and was instead slowly drifting towards the ground, lulled into a sleep. Giratina couldn't fight the calming melody that washed over it, and it couldn't muster up the energy to continue with its rage with the soft song playing through its head.

Before Cynthia knew it, Giratina had crashed into the ground, finally quelled from its rage and finally succumbing to its wounds it sustained. Just like Giratina, Cynthia couldn't fight off her exhaustion, and she wound up letting her upper body fall forward onto the ground, no longer able to keep herself upright. Her eyelids grew heavy and she let out a weak groan; she had no idea that Mega Evolution could drain that much energy from her.

Diantha had stopped singing at that point, and when she heard Cynthia hit the ground and groan, Diantha immediately kneeled at her side, "Cynthia?!"

Cynthia rolled onto her back, even though she barely had the energy to do that much, "I'm fine… I'm just… tired… I can finally rest now…"

"You deserve it, Cynthia." Diantha said quietly, "It's over."

Cynthia ended up grinning faintly to herself, "Y'know… That's the first time you've ever let me hear your voice…" She turned her head towards Diantha, "Who knew you were hiding something like that from me."

Scratching her cheek, Diantha let out a nervous laugh, "A-Ah… Well… Gotta keep some surprises, after all…" She glanced around, remembering that Garchomp was still unwell, "I'm… I'm going to check up on Garchomp! Hah…"

Cynthia only shrugged at that, a smile still on her face. Before long, a voice called out her name, and she lifted her head off the ground to see who it was, because she knew that voice anywhere.

"Elizabeth…?" Cynthia furrowed her eyebrows. She knew the voice to be her sister's but the last thing she expected was to see her sister and Looker walking towards her while they were out in the Distortion World, and they both looked worse for wear, too. Elizabeth was leaning into Looker's side to walk, and Looker had to support both her and himself while they were both scuffed up and bloodied. Cynthia looked shocked, "God, what happened to you two?"

"Have you looked in a mirror, sis?" Elizabeth teased, though it came out quite rude, "Stuff blew up in our faces. Literally."

"I think we look worse than we actually feel. Director Elizabeth did get it worse, however. She should be fine in a matter of days." Looker added. He glanced at Giratina, who was still unconscious, and he shot Cynthia a proud look, "You've saved this work again, Champion Cynthia. We are in your debt."

"It wasn't just me this time…" Cynthia began. She forced herself to sit up, though she had to blink a few times since she got faint for a moment, "I couldn't have done it without you two, the commanders, and Diantha. Actually, if anyone deserves all the credit, it's Diantha. She by far did the most. I just attacked Cyrus… Speaking of which, you should probably arrest him."

"Cynthia…" Diantha laughed nervously again, a bit flustered from all the compliments. She had since returned to Cynthia's side, and Garchomp was alongside her as well.

"Then we are in your debt as well, Diantha." Looker amended. He spotted Cyrus still dazed from being attacked by Giratina, and he took on a more serious expression, "Right." Looker glanced at Elizabeth and then Diantha, and Diantha took the hint, so she walked closer and Looker passed Elizabeth over to her so that she could be supported still. After that, Looker went over to arrest Cyrus.

Diantha wrapped Elizabeth's arm over her shoulder to keep Elizabeth supported properly, and Elizabeth nearly immediately fell against Diantha's side.

Looker picked Cyrus off of the ground and placed his hands behind his back, handcuffing Cyrus, "You're coming back with us. You're under arrest."

Cyrus said nothing. He only shut his eyes and kept a blank face. Cynthia grinned pridefully.

"I told you I would drag you back to the real world…" Cynthia taunted, "Now you can rot in jail like you deserve…"

Diantha watched as everything played out in front of her, and she glanced skywards to the upper levels of the Distortion World. She wondered if all of them, as tired or otherwise incapacitated as they were, could reach the portal up there… "Ah… Question. How are we going to leave…?"

Elizabeth coughed, "Yeah, 'bout that… The computers that created the portal exploded. Now that Giratina's calmed down, I doubt that the portal is still eating through the real world right now. It's probably closed…"

"What?!" Cynthia's eyes shot wide, "No…"

"But… the family's all here! We probably won't go crazy immediately." Elizabeth tried to stay positive. That didn't help Cynthia in her crushing realization that she was now trapped in the Distortion World.

In that moment, Giratina started to stir, levitating off the ground and returning to the skies. It let out another yell, yet this one was far less menacing than before. Soon it floated down next to the party, its piercing red gaze staring at them all. A portal opened right in front of them, though it showed nothing of the world on the other side.

"Giratina looks to be back to normal.." Diantha commented, "Perhaps it has learned the error of its ways?"

"Or it wants us the hell out of its domain… Come on, I want out of here just as bad." Cynthia sneered. She forced herself up off the ground, and she was the first to step into the portal. Looker and Cyrus followed, then Elizabeth and Diantha went through, and Garchomp and Gardevoir took up the rear. Garchomp could still barely stand and walk, so Gardevoir was using its telekinesis to help Garchomp stay upright.

They all stepped through the portal, leaving the Distortion World behind one last time.


	20. Contrecoup

Sendoff Spring greeted Cynthia once she stepped through the portal, and she noticed how the looming rain and clouds from before were clearing up. The sun was peeking through the clouds at last, and Cynthia had to raise a hand over her head to keep the light out of her eyes. Looker passed by her, dragging Cyrus with him to bring him to the Interpol agents and policemen that were stationed at the spring. Cynthia turned around to see Garchomp come through the portal with Gardevoir's help, and when Gardevoir saw Cynthia, it lowered its telekinetic hold on Garchomp. Garchomp sank to its knees now that its support was gone, but Cynthia kneeled down next to Garchomp, just as exhausted as it was. They stayed like that for a while, motionless, silent, resting. They didn't want to move. They doubted they could move.

Diantha turned her head towards the two of them, grinning faintly. She felt Elizabeth turn too, trying to see what was going on, and that's when Diantha's focus went back to the girl she was supporting. With a tilt of her head and an amused grin, Diantha readjusted her grip on Elizabeth to keep her better situated before speaking, "You know… I don't believe we've been formally introduced yet. I'm Diantha."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at that before the realization kicked in for her, and she let out a stifled laugh, "Heh… Well… I'm Elizabeth, scientist and researcher extraordinaire. I swear I normally don't look like a mad scientist with all these burn marks and ashes on my face… And having you lug me around like this is one hell of a way to meet you."

Diantha closed her eyes and laughed softly, "I'll take your word for it. I've heard a lot about you, actually." She opened her eyes again and leaned closer, looking around to check to see if anyone was looking, "So… Did you really break your arm trying to flirt with someone while ice-skating?" Diantha said with a gossipy tone.

"Ngh…" Elizabeth hung her head in shame. Her body fell slack, and she felt Diantha trying to keep her upright to the best of her ability, "Just… Just let me fall." She objected, voice flat.

Diantha furrowed her eyebrows out of concern for a brief moment, but she then grew occupied with supporting Elizabeth's weight; she was never good with heavy objects… Luckily in that moment, a medic came over and asked to take Elizabeth away for inspection, and Elizabeth jumped at the opportunity to be spared from her embarrassment. Diantha just watched as Elizabeth was taken away, and she scratched her cheek and pursed her lips. She'll have to apologize to her later for embarrassing her like that…

Gardevoir's eyelids went heavy and it was starting to feel faint, something which Diantha picked up on. Diantha reached out and held Gardevoir before it could fall, and Diantha's expression contorted into that of sympathy, "Don't worry. I'll have you healed soon. Thank you for everything, ma jolie. I couldn't have done it without you." Diantha recalled Gardevoir shortly after that, allowing Gardevoir some rest before Diantha would have the chance to heal her team.

Looker walked over towards Cynthia after he dealt with Cyrus, and he placed his fists against his waist while glancing down at her. There was a proud grin on his face again, "I can't say it enough how grateful all of us at Interpol are for your help, Cynthia, or should I say…"

"Dear heavens, not the superhero names again…"

"...Midnight Dragon?"

Cynthia actually had to pause and close her mouth. Normally Looker's superhero names for her were terrible, but this one… She could actually get behind this one. "...Not bad. Not bad at all. Certainly beats Diamonista, wouldn't you say?"

Looker laughed and nodded curtly, "I realize now how...inappropriate that name sounds. I do believe I've made up for it with this one, however."

"You have. I might just have to go with that one now." Cynthia teased with a grin, "Never thought you'd actually find one I'd like."

"I too have my own surprises, Cynthia. Besides, I did promise that I'd find you the perfect name. I was not going to stop until I succeeded." Looker paused for a moment, eyebrows furrowing, "Speaking of promises… I'm afraid I didn't follow through on the one I made to protect Diantha and keep her away from the conflict. I deeply apologize."

Cynthia tilted her head, confused, "Now, don't apologize. She insisted she come along with me. You wouldn't have had the chance to stop her. I wasn't thinking straight when I told you to do that."

"If you insist, Cynthia."

In that moment, Diantha hesitantly walked to Looker's side, seeking out Cynthia but respectfully not trying to intrude on their conversation. Seeing as their conversation came to a dip, Cynthia glanced at Diantha before returning her gaze back to Looker, "Could we have a moment, Looker?" Cynthia asked, sure to add in a grin to be more polite.

Looker was no idiot, and he humbly excused himself from the conversation so Cynthia could talk with Diantha, "I have to deal with Cyrus's arrest. Thank you again, Cynthia. I'm sure we'll be in touch."

"For sure!" Cynthia laughed to herself. Her focus went to Diantha after she saw Looker off, Cynthia sporting a less playful demeanor now that Diantha was with her, "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright." Diantha grinned faintly. She wrapped her arms around herself so she wouldn't fidget too much with her hands.

"I'm fine. Promise." Cynthia stated, smiling a bit to prove her point, "I'll be alright. I think the second time around helped me out by giving me a bit of closure… I should be fine." She furrowed her eyebrows afterwards however, expression turning serious, "I'm more concerned about you. I'd hate for you to end up like me after I went into the Distortion World for the first time.."

Diantha sat down next to Cynthia, training her gaze on the ground, "You know… I think I'll be alright. The prophetic nightmares took out a lot of the shock for me. Besides, I wasn't alone like you were that first time. It wasn't too bad."

Cynthia nodded at first, but she didn't look too convinced, "You sure?"

"Honest. I wouldn't lie to you, Cynthia. I'm done hiding things from you." Diantha said in a soft voice, though it was still firm and resolute, "I'll be alright. You don't have to worry."

Quirking a brow and cracking a smile, Cynthia lowered her head to hide it, "Well… I can't help it."

Diantha grinned too, "I know. Thanks for the concern, though. I mean that."

"Of course.. So, heh…" Cynthia scratched behind her ear nervously, "Since we set out for here so you could better get a feel of the Distortion World, do you think you're better now?"

"Hah.. I'd say so. Being in the Distortion World certainly helped in that regard." Diantha joked along, "I think I can make those scenes much more authentic now. So… mission complete?"

Cynthia turned her head and flashed a brief grin. Suddenly she remembered something, and she fished around in her pockets to pull out the Mega Charm. Cynthia clenched the chain, letting the charm itself dangle in front of Diantha, "Before I forget… I believe this is yours."

Diantha took the Mega Charm back from Cynthia, relieved to have it back, "Oh, thank you. So… How did it go?"

"Not bad… Though, it was pretty draining for Garchomp and I both. She didn't like it too much, either." Cynthia commented.

"It takes a while to master." Diantha stated, and she shot Cynthia a hopeful grin, "Maybe one day you'll decide to give it another shot."

"Maybe someday." Cynthia replied with. She finally got the energy to stand up, and she brushed herself off, "I should check on my sister, probably. I have a few things I need to say to her." She offered her hand to Diantha.

Diantha pulled herself to her feet, then she raised an eyebrow, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Don't worry too much about it." Cynthia forced a smile to seem more convincing, "If you need to heal your team, Pastoria City's the closest to here. If you ask Looker, he'll probably take you there. I still have some business to take care of so I won't be leaving just yet."

"My team is fairly injured, after all…" Diantha noted, nodding her head, "I guess it's decided then. I'll catch up with you later."

Cynthia nodded and smiled again, and she was about to step away when suddenly Diantha's arms were wrapped around her and pulled her close. Cynthia stumbled a bit, caught off-guard, but she slowly came to return the hug despite her confusion. Diantha rarely was this forward both emotionally and physically, so Cynthia knew better than to make something strange out of it.

Eventually Diantha spoke up, at the same time that she hugged Cynthia tighter, "I'm just… glad you're okay." She said in a small voice, barely above a whisper.

"Of course.." Cynthia grinned a bit, "I'm glad you're okay too. I was more worried about what that place would do to you than to me."

Diantha pulled back before long, unable to meet Cynthia's gaze, "I'll… I'm gonna go find Looker." She said, and she was off.

Cynthia watched as Diantha walked off, placing her hands on her hips and letting out a loud exhale. She wasn't going to read too much into Diantha's sudden shift in behavior, but she got the hint at what Diantha was trying to convey. Cynthia smiled to herself for a moment before she recalled Garchomp and made her way over to the ambulance where her sister was.

"Ma'am, we're going to need to put the bone back into the socket. Your shoulder's been dislocated." Cynthia could hear the one medic say to her sister.

"So that's why it hurts so much…" Elizabeth commented. She spotted Cynthia walk towards her, and she smiled at her, "Guess who's gonna have her shoulder relocated?"

"The idiot right in front of me." Cynthia joked, "It's gonna hurt like hell, just so you know."

"You're going to feel a _little_ pain." The medic clarified, "Just lay down on the bed and try to relax. It shouldn't take too long since it only looks like a minor dislocation."

As Elizabeth did as instructed, Cynthia stepped next to the bed and held her arm over Elizabeth. "You might wanna bite my sleeve. I'm not kidding when I say it's gonna hurt."

"Just because you're weak, doesn't mean I am.." Elizabeth sneered, but when the medic had suddenly started to pull at her arm and readjust it, her face instantly contorted into a grimace and Elizabeth stifled the inevitable scream of pain that was to come out by biting down on Cynthia's sleeve, except…

"That's not my sleeve!" Cynthia shouted, wincing, "You're biting my arm, you idiot!"

"Aaaaand… Done!" The medic stated proudly. He got up to go make an ice pack and he gave it to Elizabeth to set on her shoulder.

Elizabeth looked better now that her shoulder was relocated, and she looked visibly more at ease, "Thank god…"

Cynthia just rubbed her arm with a disappointing look, shaking her head, "Do you think you could test for rabies, doc? I just got bit by a rabid animal."

The medic raised his hands up in surrender before walking off, "I'm just an EMT, ma'am. That's above my paygrade."

"Look at that." Cynthia pushed the sleeve of her coat jacket up, "You left a mark. I can't believe you."

Elizabeth let out a nervous laugh, "Sorry, sis… I guess I missed."

"You think?" Cynthia couldn't keep up with the angered facade for long, and she ended up grinning despite herself, "You look a lot better than you did half an hour ago."

"Yeah. The medic cleaned off a lot of the ash and blood and stuff for me. He patched me up pretty well. It's nothing serious though.. The worst was probably that dislocated shoulder. My hands did get burned, but there's healing stuff on 'em so I'll be alright." Elizabeth lifted up her bandaged hands to make a point.

"'Healing stuff,' huh? How professional coming from a scientist." Cynthia teased.

"I'm a geologist, not a doctor." Elizabeth paused before quirking an eyebrow playfully, "At least, not the medical kind of doctor."

Cynthia made a noncommitted hum at that, sitting down next to Elizabeth. She narrowed her eyes since she spotted some blood still dried on the side of her sister's face, so Cynthia wet her thumb and went to wipe it off. "You didn't have to follow me here. Look at how it ended up for you."

"I wasn't around the last time something like this happened, and look how _that_ ended up for _you._ I wanted to make sure nothing like that happened again." Elizabeth averted her gaze, especially when Cynthia was cleaning her face. She felt like she was being chastised, "I just wanted to help.."

"You nearly got yourself killed. Many people can't say they survived an explosion to the face." Cynthia commented.

"I may be your little sister, but I can hold my own too, you know. Some faulty cheap tech isn't gonna be the end of me, that's for sure. That'd be a pretty pathetic way to go out." Elizabeth grinned slightly.

Cynthia mirrored Elizabeth's smile, "Well, if we're being honest… You being there _did_ help a bit when I thought we were stuck in that world once the portals closed."

"See?" Elizabeth grinned wider, "My impulsive decisions can pay off sometimes!"

"Sometimes…" Cynthia laughed. She pulled Elizabeth into a hug, careful to not touch her injured shoulder at all. Elizabeth rested her chin on Cynthia's shoulder and let out a content sigh. In the midst of the calming hug, however, suddenly Cynthia's phone began to ring, and Cynthia's eyes shot wide in surprise before she wound up narrowing them out of anger.

"Uhh…" Elizabeth began hesitantly, "You gonna get that?"

Cynthia pulled away, checking the caller ID and immediately growling upon seeing it was Hugo, "Can't I be left alone for one blasted second?!" Cynthia shouted, winding her arm back and hurling her phone into the lake. She breathed heavily for a few moments from the adrenaline, but she eventually calmed herself and ran a hand through her hair to try and look more composed.

"What was that all about?" Elizabeth asked, freaked out to say the least.

"That was about a month of infuriation in the making right there…" Cynthia sighed, "I knew that phone was gonna end up in a lake someday… Looks like today's the day."

Elizabeth glanced out towards the lake, pursing her lips, "You know… If I get Oshawott to swim out there, I might be able to get that phone before it waterlogs…"

"Forget it. I'll just get a new one. I don't want to see it right now."

"Suit yourself…" Elizabeth shook her head, "Your loss."

Cynthia stood up and stretched, "Well… I'm gonna go home and sleep this off. I say I'd deserve that much after playing savior for this region for the second time in a row."

"You said it." Elizabeth stood as well, still a little unsteady on her feet but considerably better than before, "So uh… Can you drive me home? I would do it myself but…" She motioned with her head to her shoulder, "That's my steering arm."

"Know what? How about you crash at my place and we can watch that terrible movie that stars that girl band you like?" Cynthia suggested with a playful look.

Elizabeth's eyes nearly sparkled at that, and she gasped, "My girls… Come on, let's go!"

"Right!" Barely even ten steps down the line, Cynthia came to a halt, a pensive look on her face. She stood in silence for a while, frozen, but eventually she eased up and scratched the back of her head.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, confused by Cynthia's sudden pause.

"I suddenly forgot where I parked." Cynthia admitted with a guilty look.

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

It was a bit awkward at first to be in a patrol car with an officer you don't even know when you're not even under arrest, but eventually Diantha started to grow more comfortable around Looker during the drive. She could see why Cynthia was willing to work so closely with him now.

"I take it by that accent that you're not from around here." Looker had commented once there was a brief dip in the conversation.

"Ah, no. I'm not. I'm from Kalos, actually." Diantha paused for a moment, "Is the accent really that noticeable? You're not the first to pick up on it.."

"Your voice doesn't quite match up with the local dialect." Looker explained, "I'm also a trained agent, so I'm more observant than most."

Diantha just nodded. That wasn't quite the explanation she was looking for but she'd take it, "But… Yeah, I'm not from Sinnoh. English isn't even my first language."

"Your English is impeccable, might I add. You may have some ordinary people fooled from your origins by how natural it sounds coming from you."

"Well… That's a plus?" Diantha laughed slightly.

Looker nodded, "Kalos, you've said? It just so turns out that my next assignment will be in Kalos. I'll be travelling there once this case is officially closed."

"Really?" Diantha beamed at that, "Oh, wow! Our paths might just cross then! The film I'm shooting is almost complete, so I'm heading home soon too! But, ah… What's going on in Kalos that there would need to be Interpol agents stationed there?"

Looker was silent for a moment, and he furrowed his brow before giving his reluctant answer, "I'm afraid I cannot share those matters with civilians, even if they are of A-List status… Forgive me."

Diantha prodded the tips of her index fingers together and let out a forced laugh, "That didn't seem to stop you from divulging everything possible to Cynthia in this investigation… I'll have you know that I'm a Champion too." She said, voice barely level enough to not be considered a mutter.

The car swerved for a moment but Looker regained control, and he attempted to play it off as if nothing happened. Diantha clutched at the handle on the car roof like her life depended on it. A bead of sweat ran down Looker's face, "My apologies! I had no idea that you were indeed the Champion of Kalos…!"

"I've gotten that many times before…" Diantha sighed.

Looker had regained his composure surely now, "The reason behind my assignment is simply to observe some strange organized crime popups here and there throughout the region. I've handled many cases like these before, and I can solve them very quickly. They're rarely ever a large concern, so you needn't worry. I'm on the case, so everything will be fine in the end."

"I see…" Diantha knitted her eyebrows together, gaze fixating on her hands in her lap. She was starting to grow grateful that she would be home soon so she could catch up on everything that she had missed. She did care about her region after all, and she wanted to do better in ensuring Kalos's wellbeing as a true Champion should. It was only a matter of time before Diantha would be returning to Kalos.

All that was left was to finish filming the rest of the movie...


	21. The Celestic Ruins, Part II

It felt immensely strange to go back to work merely a day after saving the world, but it wasn't like Diantha or Cynthia had a choice. Hugo was angry enough the day before, so the last thing the two of them needed was to invoke his annoying rage by calling off sick. So there they were at one of Jubilife City's studios, standing in front of a plethora of green screens and other equipment for future CGI, acting their little hearts out to get this film finished with.

In a backhanded move, Cynthia had swooped in and sat in the director's chair, seeing as Hugo was standing near the camera and was scrutinizing the delivery of the scenes in minute detail. She had her legs thrown over the one armrest and her back pressed against the other, and she sat like that as she watched the scenes as well. The acting definitely had improved and felt more authentic, and seeing as Cynthia had just refreshed her knowledge on the Distortion World, she could judge the acting more properly. Diantha was certainly acting from the heart from what Cynthia could tell. Hugo seemed to be pleased as well.

"Hm." Hugo had said after one fine take, "Not bad… How you all have managed to get your act together in such short notice is beyond me."

Cynthia snorted to herself, glancing her nails over, "Yeah, it surely is beyond your level of comprehension what happened…"

Hugo turned around upon hearing Cynthia's voice, "Have something to add, Cynthia?" He asked, venom dripping from his tone.

Her eyes shot wide for a moment before she schooled her expression. She had to find a way to play that one off, "I said it's about time." Cynthia said to try and save herself there. She didn't tear herself away from her nails, so she tried to play some sort of arrogance card, "I don't want actors doing a disservice to _my_ story."

Hugo nodded along, grinning in agreement to Cynthia's fake excuse. Cynthia wasn't sure she liked that. "You're absolutely right. I've had enough of subpar work. Let's not head back to that level of mediocrity from yesterday. Top of the scene again!"

Cynthia spared a look away from her nails to see Diantha sending her a disapproving and annoyed look. Mouthing a 'sorry' Diantha's way, Cynthia just winced and tried to disregard what happened. Why is it that Hugo always managed to get Diantha angry with her? It was very unfair. It was like Hugo's true talent, twisting Cynthia's words into angering Diantha. Cynthia pouted at the thought and tried to focus back on her nails or at least something else.

She ended up pulling out her phone- her _new_ phone -to play some games since she had a lot more space available on that model than her old one. Every once in awhile, Cynthia would let out a quiet curse whenever she'd lose a life in game or fail a level. She was very out of practice when it came to phone games, or at least decent ones. It still was better than watching the same scene being acted over and over in front of her with a lame green screen on a topic she did not want to revisit often. It was understandable that she wouldn't want to watch it too many times; not only was it getting boring but uncomfortable. Damn Hugo for making her come to these shootings.

Sometime later Cynthia managed to fall asleep, bored out of her mind, and she didn't know how long she was out for but she was awakened with a rather loud "That's a wrap!" from Hugo. Cynthia groggily opened her eyes and tried to sit up normally, wondering what exactly they were wrapping up. She noticed once her eyes were open that the actors and cameras had moved to a different set on the lot, and that it was set up like a hospital. She remembered vaguely the ending scene which was Raina recovering in a hospital after her showdown in the Distortion World, and Cynthia furrowed her eyebrows at this memory. Did that mean…?

She was jolted from her thoughts by a voice, and she raised an eyebrow at the source. It was Hugo. Goody.

"You're in my chair." He said tersely, obviously not happy about it.

"I am?" Cynthia feigned innocence. She hopped down from the chair, turning around to spot "DIRECTOR" typed on the back rest. "Oh. Would you look at that. My mistake. It won't happen again."

"You're right. It won't." Hugo's tone made it sound almost as if he was threatening her not to try that again, but he spoke up shortly after, "Today was the last day of filming. Your work here is done."

Cynthia raised her eyebrows in realization. So she wasn't wrong in assuming that they were done here. "...Really? Huh." She didn't quite know what to say.

"I'm sure that the cast and crew will be holding a wrap party tonight. They might ask of you a good venue to hold it at. I will not be attending."

"A shame…" Cynthia said, biting her tongue to stop herself from smiling at that revelation, "Well, it was a pleasure working with you." She lied through her teeth and held her hand out for a handshake.

"Likewise." Hugo replied, crushing Cynthia's hand with that death-grip of a handshake just like their first meeting.

Cynthia forced herself to not grimace from the pain shooting through her hand, and once Hugo turned away and walked off, Cynthia allowed herself to hiss beneath her breath to try and shake the pain out of her hand. The second she could feel her hand again, she pulled her phone out and wiped Hugo's number from her contacts with a content sigh. Finally, she was free of that man.

While she had her phone unlocked, a text flashed across the top of her screen. For once, she wasn't annoyed to see someone texting her. It was probably the euphoria from deleting Hugo's number that made it impossible for her mood to be soured.

_**[Diantha:] There'll be a party tonight with all the cast and crew. They're wondering where would be a good place to go. I figured you'd have some recommendations for us all.** _

_**[Cynthia:] Depends on the kind of scene you'd all want for the party.** _

_**[Diantha:] Some place fun, of course. But… probably nothing too wild.** _

_**[Cynthia:] Likewise. I know exactly the place… ;)** _

_**[Diantha:] I knew you would! You'll join us, won't you?** _

_**[Cynthia:] Ahh… Probably not. I'm too tired for a party honestly. If I showed up, I wouldn't stay long anyways.** _

_**[Diantha:] :(** _

_**[Diantha:] That's too bad..** _

_**[Cynthia:] I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you somehow!** _

_**[Diantha:] You better! And I think I have just the idea as to how… :)** _

_**[Cynthia:] ...Are you gonna tell me, or…?** _

_**[Diantha:] Nope. I'll collect later. It'll be a surprise.** _

_**[Cynthia:] Uh oh.** _

Cynthia pressed her lips into a thin line and uneasily slid her phone back into her pocket. She didn't know what she got herself into, and frankly, she was a little afraid… Diantha wasn't going to be evil about this, was she?

* * *

Cynthia enjoyed a leisurely night. She was laying on her couch, legs crossed at the ankles and her arms behind her head as she swayed gently to the rhythm of her music. She had her music playing over her living room speakers, carrying throughout the room. It was probably louder than it needed to be, but Cynthia was enjoying herself. In fact, she was so calm and relaxed that she had closed her eyes and was slowly beginning to drift towards sleep when suddenly her doorbell rang and she was jolted from her trance. Pushing herself off the bed and grabbing the remote to the sound system, Cynthia turned down the volume of her music, chalking this nightly visit up to being a noise complaint from one of her neighbors. She made her way to her door afterwards, completely ready to give an apology about the noise, but when she opened the door, Cynthia couldn't have been more surprised by who she saw on the other side.

"Diantha?!" Cynthia stammered. She rubbed at her eyes, wondering if the fact that she was nearly asleep earlier was messing with her brain.

"Oh, thank goodness I have the right house!" Diantha beamed, "I was a bit worried, but hearing that music of yours did make me a bit more confident."

Cynthia was still very confused, and she furrowed her eyebrows to try and get a read on the situation, "Don't you have a party you should be at?"

Diantha's bright grin from before took on a guilty twinge, "Sorta. But it was dying down and everyone is so completely wasted that I doubt they'd notice that I'm missing."

"Are _you_ completely wasted?" Cynthia asked. It was a valid question; Diantha was quite bubbly at the time.

Diantha shook her head, taking on an entirely serious expression, "I promise not. I only had one drink and it wasn't even strong."

Looking Diantha over for a moment, Cynthia figured that she was telling the truth. She leaned against her doorframe and crossed her arms, "Not that I don't mind the visit… But what are you doing here?"

"Well, filming's wrapped, and I know that the film wasn't the best experience for you, so I thought we could celebrate this finally being over?" Diantha prodded her fingertips together as she grew a bit bashful, "I hope that's alright with you, eheh…"

"I suppose it's fine." Cynthia grinned, "Though… I don't really know what we'd do." She admitted, glancing inside of her house and pursing her lips.

"And if we're being honest, I didn't think this far ahead." Diantha added with a nervous laugh, "But… I'm good with nearly everything as long as it isn't any more drinking games or dancing…"

Cynthia narrowed her eyes, "I thought you said you only had one drink…"

"Because I kept winning the games…" Diantha explained, almost offended that Cynthia thought she was lying.

There was a pause, but eventually Cynthia spoke up, "Alright… I wanna come back to that later, because that's surprising and a little impressive, but I may have an idea as to what to do. I hope you don't mind a bit of a nighttime walk." She said, walking back inside to grab some things as well as turn the music off.

"Fine with me!" Diantha paused for a second, wrapping her arms around herself, "It's kind of cold outside though, don't you think?" Seeing as Diantha wasn't in her normal white outfit, instead a skirt and sleeveless blouse for the occasion, it only made sense that she was cold especially during nighttime. Suddenly her vision went dark since Cynthia threw something on her that Diantha didn't react in time to catch. Once wrestling herself out of whatever was covering her, Diantha noticed that she was holding Cynthia's trademark coat.

"Let's go." Cynthia grinned as she walked out, closing the door behind her and starting down the stairs of her porch.

Diantha shrugged, slipping into Cynthia's jacket without protest. The sleeves were a bit long and the tail was running dangerously close to her feet, but otherwise the fit was fine. She followed after Cynthia after buttoning up the coat, jogging a bit to reach Cynthia's side. Cynthia pulled out her phone then, dialing a number quickly.

"Come on…" Cynthia muttered after a few rings, "You don't have a life… I know you're still awake watching TV… Pick up…"

Diantha tilted her head, "Who are you-"

"Finally! Hey, Liz. I need to borrow Lucy." Cynthia stated the second her sister answered the phone. She turned to Diantha then, covering the mic on the phone with her hand for a moment, "It's my sister."

"It's past ten." Elizabeth shot back, "What could you possibly need Lucy for at this hour?"

"Stuff. Now can I have her or not?" Cynthia dodged that question with practiced ease.

There was an audible sigh on the other line, "Fine. I want her back before midnight and you better not try anything funny with her."

"Jesus. You make it sound like I'm taking your daughter out to the high school prom. Fine, it's a deal." Cynthia sneered.

"Good. You can come over and grab her. I'm not leaving my house."

"I figured. We're on our way now."

Elizabeth stopped for a moment, "Wait- 'we'?! Cynthia! I know you! It's a Saturday night! You never have plans or see anyone on a Saturday night! Who's with you?! What's going on?!"

"Love you, gotta go, bye!" Cynthia hurriedly hung up after that, focusing on Diantha instead, "Alright… We gotta swing by my sister's place first before I can get to that idea of mine."

Diantha raised an eyebrow both at that strange conversation and the vague plan, but she didn't protest, "Sure thing. You said that you were getting Lucy, right?"

Cynthia nodded, "Yeah. We're headed to the ruins. We could use the light."

"The ruins, huh?" Diantha was confused at first, but she figured Cynthia had good reason for it, "Sounds fun."

Elizabeth's house wasn't too far away from the Research Center and ruins; she lived close to her work, after all. Cynthia got Lucy's Pokéball from Elizabeth, and Elizabeth handed it over with a playful look when she saw Diantha at Cynthia's side. Cynthia only shot her sister a glare as a goodbye as she walked off, and soon enough after that, they were at the ruins. Cynthia called out Lucy, who groggily waltz into the ruins to use Flash before returning to Cynthia's side immediately afterwards, face nudging Cynthia's hand holding her Pokéball. Cynthia returned Lucy afterwards, feeling a bit guilty to have disturbed Lucy so late at night.

Diantha caught on to that guilt, and she flashed a smile Cynthia's way, "At least she didn't start begging for treats?"

Cynthia stifled a laugh at that, "Yeah, that's true. She's probably too tired to beg. She must've been napping with Liz when we went over." Changing the subject, Cynthia motioned towards the cavern entrance with a tilt of her head, "Come on. There's something I want to show you."

"Now, you know I'm not complaining, but haven't I already seen this before?" Diantha asked while following Cynthia inside.

"I know you have, but there's something still that I want to share with you." Just like the last time they were there, Cynthia turned around a few steps inside to hold out her hand for Diantha to take, "Watch your step."

"Oh, I remember all too well.." Diantha teased with a grin once she took Cynthia's hand.

Cynthia smiled too at the memory of Diantha's clumsiness the last time in the ruins, and she led Diantha along to the circular room at the depths of the cavern where the large painting marked the back walls. Even if she had already seen it before, the sight was still quite captivating for Diantha. Cynthia waited for a few moments, noting Diantha's captivation, and once Diantha turned towards Cynthia, she spoke up then.

"So… Ever since I've gotten involved in the mythology of Sinnoh, and especially ever since I managed to encounter the legends themselves, I started to wonder what all these paintings truly represented, this one in particular." Cynthia began, eyes roaming the painting.

Diantha raised an eyebrow curiously, "But… I thought you already knew what it meant. You showed this to me once before and explained it to me."

Cynthia nodded hesitantly, pulling her hand away from Diantha's. "I have, yes.. I told you the universally accepted theory behind it, and I don't think that theory is wrong. The triangle of lights here surely can represent Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit with Dialga or Palkia existing as the source in the middle. I believe that is most certainly reflected in the painting here."

"Then what else could there be?" Diantha asked. She was merely curious; she may not have been an expert like Cynthia was on these myths, but she certainly had picked up a lot from her time in the region.

"I… I think this painting shows something else. Something people haven't even considered at this point. I've only thought of this recently, and I haven't told anyone this yet, not even my sister." Cynthia let out a heavy exhale, turning to Diantha, "This may get long. Feel free to stop me if I drag on for too long. I know I have a tendency to get carried away with this stuff."

Diantha only nodded, opting to listen instead of speak. Her focus went to Cynthia entirely.

_That entire spiel I went off on when you first arrived… the one about balance and equality being the cornerstone of all Sinnoh… I don't think that's wrong. While I may think that the true meaning behind this painting may be something else other than the Lake Trio and Dialga and Palkia, that interpretation is by no means wrong. In fact… I think that the message of balance is still present in my theory as well. No… I'm sure of it. It has to be._

_I described the three figures that form this triangle as representations of the Lake Trio. But… What if it actually represented a whole other trio entirely? Perhaps the figures represent the other legends of Sinnoh… The two figures on the bottom would be Dialga and Palkia, who act as immediate foils to each other as time and space, yet together, they're the embodiment of matter. Does space truly exist if it cannot be measured in time? Does time exist if there is no space to inhabit it? The two act on each other to allow for matter to exist in this world. That's two of the three… But the third figure at the top, it must be Giratina. Giratina's world… The Distortion World… It is the antithesis to our world. Time doesn't flow normally inside. Space is warped. If our world is the world of matter, then logically the Distortion World must be antimatter. Giratina is the opposite force on Dialga and Palkia, counteracting their world with its reverse one. That does it for the three figures on the outside, but what about that one at the center? That's where it gets sort of difficult to explain._

_Given the three legends' power, the being in the center has to be superior to all three of them. There has to be something the three legends are supposed to both protect and act against to keep balance. The only conclusion I can come to about this is that the creator of the universe itself has to lie in the center of this diagram. I have to digress here for a brief moment, so forgive me. There are these strange Plates that exist all over Sinnoh. They're strange tablets, one for each of the Pokémon types, that simply are scattered all throughout the region. During some of my studies as a teenager under Professor Rowan, I unearthed some of these tablets. These Plates had some strange, but rather telling inscriptions on them. The ones I remember the best are the ones that play directly into this legend._

" _The Original One breathed alone before the universe came."_

" _Two beings of time and space set free from the Original One."_

" _Three beings were born to bind time and space."_

" _Two make matter, and three make spirit, shaping the world."_

_Obviously, this refers to the creation of Dialga and Palkia, as well as the Lake Trio that was born to balance with those two. Giratina formed as the opposites to Dialga and Palkia somewhere down the line, and it probably was not a conscious creation from the Original One, seeing as Giratina is normally lost to history since it has been banished from our realm. These stories on these Plates suggest the existence of that central being, as do the artifacts that I have dug up in the Sinjoh Ruins that even give this being a name: Arceus._

_The Sinjoh Ruins are a bundle of mysteries. It shows further interaction between mankind and the legends. These paintings… These artifacts… Everything stems from the people's emotions upon seeing these legends and their desire to immortalize and appreciate these beings. Their encounters with these Pokémon were passed down from generation to generation, which inevitably led to their classification as myths. At least… That's what I think whenever I see this. That's all I can vouch for._

Much like the first time, Diantha gave Cynthia her complete and undivided attention as she spoke. She listened, never taking her eyes off of Cynthia for a second the entire time. The tales Cynthia told were certainly interesting and it showed a viewpoint Diantha hadn't even considered, so Diantha couldn't help but be enthralled. Even so… Diantha again was well aware of Cynthia's passion as she spoke, noticing the devotion so clearly shining in Cynthia's eyes. A warmth spread throughout Diantha's chest the more she listened and the more she watched Cynthia speak. She was just as spellbound as the first time if not even more so in witnessing Cynthia's love and devotion to the myths right in front of her.

"I…" Cynthia easily lost traction once she finished with her spiel, and she turned away while clutching her arm, "I'm sorry. I'm sure the last thing you wanted when you came over to my place was a history lesson."

"Cynthia…" Diantha said, almost chidingly, "You know I don't mind…"

Cynthia simply grunted at that, clenching her jaw, "I always get carried away whenever I speak. I don't know when to stop when it comes to boring people."

Diantha stepped forward, letting out a disappointed sigh. Placing her hand on Cynthia's cheek to get her to look her in the eye, Diantha grinned softly, "Now… Why would I be bored? I've told you before that you have quite the way with words… I couldn't even help myself while listening to you. It's like you get me in a trance."

At first, Cynthia looked taken aback by the hand on her cheek suddenly guiding her to meet Diantha's eye, but she eventually calmed even if her jaw still remained tightly wired shut. She wound up training her gaze on the ground instead, unable to keep Diantha's gaze.

Seeing that Cynthia wasn't too convinced yet, Diantha leaned a bit closer after a moment's consideration, her thumb running slightly over Cynthia's cheek, "Besides… Has anyone ever told you that you look absolutely beautiful whenever you talk about the legends?"

Cynthia laughed softly, finally allowing herself to grin. "Ah… Normally I only get asked to shut up, so… no one's ever said that before."

"Well, they should." Diantha bit down on her lip and moved to brush that tuft of hair that always covered Cynthia's eye to behind her ear. She smiled a bit wider after that, her fingers drifting down Cynthia's jawline, "Actually… It's not just when you talk of the legends. You always look gorgeous. You're the first person who always manages to take my breath away..."

There was a brief pause with Cynthia simply smiling bashfully at that comment, but then Diantha moved both of her hands to Cynthia's face and tilted her head upwards to press her lips to Cynthia's own. Cynthia closed her eyes after a moment's surprise, wrapping her arm around Diantha's waist and having her free hand entangle itself in Diantha's hair on the back of her neck. Diantha pulled away shortly afterwards, unable to suppress that grin of hers, and Cynthia seemed to be stuck in a daze.

"I guess nothing's stopping you now that the movie's over, huh?" Cynthia joked, letting out a soft laugh.

"Forget the movie… I had been wanting to do that for the longest time." Diantha said in a coquettish voice, "I wasn't going to let anything stop me from doing that tonight.."

Cynthia's grin turned sly, "So _that's_ why you showed up at my house out of the blue tonight…"

Shrugging her shoulders, Diantha flashed Cynthia a sheepish look, "Guilty as charged…?"

"Well, you might as well just spend the night with me with how late it's getting. Or was that in your plan too, Diantha?"

"Ahhh… I'm taking the fifth on that one…"

Cynthia's eyebrows raised in amusement at that and her grin grew wide, "You devious little vixen, you…"

Diantha scratched at the back of her neck, letting out a nervous laugh. Before she could say anything, suddenly the light in the cave went out and the room went black.

"Aw, shoot..." Cynthia muttered, "Flash wore off."

Diantha immediately clung to Cynthia's side, refusing to pull away, "...I hope you've been in here enough to navigate this place blind…"

"Hang on.. Let me just get the flashlight on my phone and we'll be fine…" Cynthia pulled out her phone then, trying to turn it on. Nothing happened. "...It's dead."

"W-What?!"

"Give me your phone!"

Diantha reached into her blouse and got her phone out, relieved when it actually turned on, "Ah-ha!" She turned on the flashlight, getting a strong enough light to be able to see ahead. She passed her phone over to Cynthia to use seeing as she was the guide here.

Cynthia took the phone in hand and pointed it down the path to the exit. She pulled Diantha close to her side, "You're going to really want to watch your step this time. There is a pit right in front of us and I really don't want to fall in it and die when I finally got the girl." She warned, her voice half joking, half pleading.

Diantha only nodded, again not separating herself from Cynthia at all, "...Get me out of here."

The walk towards the exit wasn't too bad with the help of the flashlight. Cynthia took it slow and steady on the way out. Soon she was able to see the illumination of the moonlight just a few feet ahead outside of the ruins, but just before she could make that last step through the threshold, Diantha had managed to snag her foot on a small rock and tumbled forward, dragging Cynthia down with her with a yelp. Cynthia fell face first in the grass, Diantha in a similar situation right beside her.

"...Heh… My fault…" Diantha grinned nervously.

Cynthia looked to be frozen in her place, face still planted in the grass, but Diantha saw the way her shoulders trembled and soon Cynthia's laughs became audible and she rolled onto her back, clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. Diantha couldn't help but laugh as well at the sight.

They were off to a great start together already.


	22. Epilogue

"I'm going to have to leave soon. You know that."

Cynthia was jolted back into reality by Diantha's saddened whisper, and she glanced down at Diantha. Diantha was pressed up against Cynthia's side in bed, head resting on Cynthia's shoulder and her arm around Cynthia's waist. Cynthia was running her hand through Diantha's hair absentmindedly as she was waking herself up, not wanting to tear herself from this bliss. Gradually though, Cynthia closed her eyes again, shifting slightly but not too much to bother Diantha.

"I know." Cynthia said, voice addled with sleep, "Though I don't see the problem with it."

"How could you not?" Diantha tilted her head upwards to get a better look at Cynthia, wondering if Cynthia was able to understand her this early in the morning.

Cynthia let out a tired groan, swaying her head back and forth, "I mean, if I'm going to be such a big part of the press tour like I was told, I'll be heading out to Kalos soon anyways.. We won't be apart for that long."

"But even so…" Diantha sighed. She tightened her hold around Cynthia, not wanting to let go, "Being a continent apart… That's going to be rough no matter what."

"I've gone nearly three years without requesting a single vacation from the League. I even saved the region twice. I doubt many people would fault me if I started to take more breaks. I can always come and visit if it fits into your hectic schedule." Cynthia explained.

Diantha didn't feel like pressing the subject much further. She only let out a hum at that suggestion. "Actually… Speaking of which… My schedule might be freeing up a lot more lately." At Cynthia's sleepy, curious hum, Diantha continued, "This is going to be my last project for a while. I'm going to start devoting more time to the League one I return."

"Why so?"

"It's because of you, believe it or not." Diantha grinned to herself slightly, "When I first arrived in this region, I met this one man at the Sunyshore Market that spoke so highly of you, and said that you were the best Champion a region could ever hope for. Now, he had no idea that I was a Champion and I had no heart to tell him, but it still did hurt a bit. After seeing everything you did for Sinnoh, between rebuilding Lake Valor and literally saving the region from destruction, it made me realize that I wasn't acting the way a Champion should. I'm more of a posterchild for the League than an actual Champion that involves herself with region affairs. Kalos has gradually been becoming less and less interested in battling as of late, and part of that is my doing in failing to be a good Champion. I'm going to change that."

Cynthia smiled too at that, admiring Diantha's determination, "Gutsy _and_ honorable… I'm sure if anyone can bring the fighting spirit back to Kalos, it's you. And if there's any way to help, just let me know."

"I've seen you in action. I feel like I've picked up a few pointers. But… yeah. I'll keep that in mind." Diantha teased, pulling up her cami strap that was slipping off her shoulder.

A little while later, the doorbell suddenly rang and caused Cynthia's eyes to open. Reluctantly, she started to get up and out of bed with a heavy groan, "That's probably my sister… I bet she's mad I never returned Lucy last night."

Diantha sat up too, rubbing at her eyes, "I feel like that's partially my fault."

"It was." Cynthia grinned widely, fixing her tank top, "But I certainly am not going to complain.."

Diantha rolled her eyes and shook her head with a fond smile, "Go. I'm going to make coffee."

"You're the woman of my dreams…" Cynthia said beneath her breath as she went left her bedroom. She got to her front door in a few moments after that, and she opened it up to see her sister on the other side like she expected.

Elizabeth had her hands on her hips and she was tapping her foot. She did not look happy. "You promised me that Lucy would be home by midnight. What the hell?"

"Well, by the time I was finished with her it was already past midnight, so I was already in trouble so I just kept her for the night…" Cynthia shrugged, barely even caring.

"Give her back." Elizabeth growled, "Lucy doesn't like it when she doesn't get to sleep at the foot of my bed every night. You're going to owe her big time in the treat department."

"Gee, I wonder where she gets that demanding nature from…" Cynthia muttered.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, "Hand. her. over!"

Cynthia held out the Pokéball for Elizabeth to take, not even flinching once when Elizabeth nearly tore it right out of her hand.

Shaking her head, Elizabeth pocketed Lucy's Pokéball with a sigh, "What were you even doing out that late, anyways? You never have Saturday night plans. You're not that interesting of a person."

In that moment, Diantha appeared from behind Cynthia, dressed in one of Cynthia's robes, and she handed over a coffee mug. When Diantha saw Elizabeth, she flashed her a smile and waved, "Elizabeth! Good to see you!"

Elizabeth just clutched her chest, glancing between Cynthia and Diantha uneasily as she put the pieces together in her mind and got the hint.

"...Gross."

* * *

It was a few days later when Diantha was set to leave, Cynthia had went to the airport alongside her to see her off. A little while before Diantha was supposed to board the plane, she had noticed that Cynthia hadn't yet left her side. Not that she was complaining, but normally no one ever followed her past security, and no one especially ever waited alongside her at the gate.

"You know… I promise I don't mind, but you didn't have to wait with me before I left." Diantha said after a round of silence, "You just don't want to say goodbye yet, huh?"

"Goodbyes?" Cynthia tilted her head, confused, "Now why would I do that? I'm coming with you, after all."

Diantha froze, "...Eh?"

"It turns out… once I gave the League an official account of what happened in the Distortion World, they put me on mandatory leave for at least a month! Yay!" There was a faux happiness to her tone and a hint of bitterness, but Cynthia hid it shortly after, "I don't have much else to do, so I thought I'd finally give Kalos a visit and join you on the way home. At least this way we can be together."

Diantha let herself smile then, and she tilted her head with a playful look, "Just when were you planning on telling me that?"

Cynthia shrugged, grinning as well, "I was gonna keep it a surprise until the last minute. I suppose I got pretty close to that in the long run, yeah?"

Letting out a laugh under her breath, Diantha leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Cynthia's cheek, resting her head on her shoulder afterwards, "You sure surprised me! Oh… This is fantastic! There's so much I can show you… Now _you_ can be the clueless foreigner and I can drag _you_ around!"

"I guess that's only fair…" Cynthia laughed too, resting her head against Diantha's, "I'm gonna have to deal with all that French too, aren't I?"

"Oh, it wouldn't be fair if I didn't make you deal with it." Diantha had a devious look on her face, "You'll be lucky if Augustine and I say even a word of English with you around."

"Oh là là…"

"Ah… But I'm afraid the sightseeing might have to wait until the press tour is over. It shouldn't be too long, though. I never have to promote my movies too much for them to be a success."

"Oh, speaking of which…" Cynthia turned her head slightly, "About the premiere… I wanted to talk to you about plus-ones…"

* * *

The press tour flew by before Cynthia could even realize it. She had spent the past two weeks traveling from city to city alongside Diantha in Kalos to promote the movie, visiting cities whose names she could barely even remember or even pronounce for that manner. She did have to wonder just what all she was doing on that press tour, seeing as most of their stops were on late night talk shows or morning shows. The language barrier made it a bit difficult for Cynthia to even participate in the interviews, but Diantha did a good portion of the talking and answered a good portion of the questions with that mastered ease of hers from years of practice. Sometimes Cynthia got posed a question in English, but it was nearly always the same question, "How did you get involved in this film?" and Cynthia was certain that if Diantha ever told her the translation to her answer, Cynthia could have even answered it in French from how many times she was asked that question. Showbiz was stressful. Cynthia was certain that there was a sort of relief for Diantha in taking a break from acting and all.

Before she knew it, Cynthia was now on the red carpet alongside Diantha amongst seemingly a million flashing lights in front of her. Cynthia wondered how Diantha had never gone blind from all the bright lights, and she could barely keep a straight face in staring down all those lights. It was too tempting to flinch at the brightness, but she did everything in her power to keep her expression schooled.

Diantha had glanced over at Cynthia after changing up her pose for the camera, an amused look on her face, "You're not half bad… for a rookie."

"I see purple dots." Cynthia said in a daze, "That's all I see. It's just purple dots."

Diantha let out a content sigh, "It'll fade, darling." A fit of laughter further behind on the red carpet caught Diantha's attention, and she smiled wider at the sight, "Your sister seems to be having the time of her life right about now."

Cynthia glanced over to where Diantha was looking, blinking numerous times to try and rid her vision of the dots so she could see. Once her vision cleared, Cynthia saw Elizabeth messing around in front of all the cameras, dipping Gardenia in a dramatic pose. Cynthia shook her head at the sight, "Yeah… Gardenia too. Thanks for taking Gardenia along as your plus-one, Diantha. I know she's beyond happy right now."

"Oh, don't mention it. I wasn't going to use my plus-one anyways, so I didn't mind doing as you asked." Diantha watched as Elizabeth now was spinning Gardenia around, "I don't think I've ever seen anyone have this much fun on a red carpet before."

"Gardenia never really got to go out much when she was younger. I figured I'd give her a vacation too." Cynthia smiled.

"You're too sweet." Diantha laughed, nudging Cynthia with her elbow.

Cynthia just smirked, "Oh, I'm aware."

Elizabeth and Gardenia came sprinting over at that point, with Elizabeth nearly tackling Cynthia to the ground and Gardenia just approaching Diantha's side.

"Heheh… Thanks for bringing me along, Diantha!" Gardenia beamed, eyes closed. Diantha had to admit, Gardenia nearly looked like a red carpet fashion natural with the long green dress she was wearing. It complimented her well. "I can't wait to see more of Lumiose City after this! And you promised you'd take me to meet that Grass-type Gym Leader!"

Diantha laughed softly, "It was no problem. I'll introduce you to Ramos soon. He's excited to meet you as well!"

Gardenia giggled at that, and she jumped forward and swept Diantha right off her feet in a large hug, "You're just the best!"

Diantha just froze in Gardenia's arms. She wasn't so much freaked out by the fact that she was hoisted into the air; she was freaked out that _Gardenia_ had somehow managed to hoist her in the air, "...Mon dieu…" She blinked, an uneasy sweatdrop rolling down her face.

"Lemme tell you this, Cynthia." Elizabeth snickered, throwing her arm around Cynthia's shoulder, "I could just live on this carpet. I am eating all this attention right up!"

"Good for you…" Cynthia muttered, crossing her arms.

"Champion Cynthia!" One of the journalists shouted, "Are you acquainted with this woman?"

Cynthia shook her head with a smile, "I don't know her." She turned off to the side, spotting one of the security guards and waving him down, "Security? Could you please escort this outsider away? I think she wandered in when no one was looking."

"What?! No! I'm not an outsider! I'm her plus-one!" Elizabeth protested.

"I have no idea what she's talking about." Cynthia just grinned wider.

"Traitor!"

Gardenia realized that Elizabeth was seconds away from being dragged off by security, and she immediately put Diantha down and ran to Elizabeth's side, "Wait, hang on! She's with me! Don't take her!"

Diantha just looked at the scene of Elizabeth and Gardenia bickering with the security guard, and she sent Cynthia an exhausted look, "You just love to pick on your sister, don't you?"

"Sometimes it's fun to cause a scene." Cynthia smirked, crossing her arms.

Diantha shook her head with a sigh, "I'm never taking you three to a premiere ever again…"

* * *

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for reading this fic! I know the fic may be over but I'm not done with these characters yet. I'll be launching a sequel series soon that will be packed with more action, more romance, and more character development. It'll be great. I hope you'll all join me what that series launches!
> 
> Thank you all again, and I'll see you next time in Papillon.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'll try and update regularly. catch me on twitter/tumblr if you want to gush about these two with me
> 
> twitter: agentvonkarma  
> tumblr: miirotic


End file.
